El Dragon Infinito
by Roy4
Summary: Ichika actual caballero de Dragon se adentrara a la Academia Infinite Stratos como primer hombre que pilotea un Infinite Stratos, podra el caballero de Dragon adaptarse en una academa repleta de chicas
1. El Dragon Ichika

EL Dragón Infinito

Notas del Autor: Hola a todos espero que disfruten de este fic, hace poco se me ocurrió esta idea pero no tenía las ideas o motivación necesaria para hacerlo pero hace poco un usuario de nombre Sekishiki subió un nuevo fic titulado Saint and Devils que apenas está iniciando, léanlo esta genial y también les recomiendo otro de sus fic y de mis favoritos titulado Naruto de Sagitario, el guardián de la novena casa léanlo por favor se merece muchos reviews y aplausos, sigue así amigo eres un gran escritor y te admiro. En fin al leer sus fic se me dio las ganas necesarias de hacer este fic, antes que nada ya advertí en el último de mis fic titulado Caballeros, Vampiros y algunos monstruos sobre hacer este fic y los personajes que pondré serán los mismos que anuncie en el último capítulo del fic antes mencionado. Sin más preámbulos empecemos

Ichika Orimura de Dragón

N: Existe una leyenda que dice que hace mucho tiempo existió un grupo de guerreros llamados caballeros en caso de los hombre y doncellas para las mujeres, estos guerreros están al servicio de la diosa Atenea diosa de la guerra y de la sabiduría, luchan al servicio del bien y de la justicia y evitar que cualquier ente maligno genere caos y discordia, a través de un poder llamado cosmos estos guerreros son capaces de hacer proeza más allá de las capacidades humanas entre ellas que a través de sus puños desgarran el aire y que con un punta son capaces de abrir la tierra entre otras cualidades

Hace 13 años en el Santuario situado en Grecia, el Patriarca ha intentado asesinar a la reencarnación de Atenea pero fue evitado por Aioros de Sagitario donde el se lleva a la bebe pero fue perseguido por todo el Santuario siendo considerado un traidor, tuvo que pasar por varios obstáculos entre ellos luchar contra otro caballero llamado Shura de Capricornio, logra salir de la batalla pero teniendo heridas mortales pero el joven caballero siguió llevando a la bebe a pesar de estar a unos momentos de morir, al llegar a las ruinas se encuentra con un hombre mayor su nombre Mitsumasa Kido, al encontrarse le da a la bebe y le relata todo acerca de los caballeros y doncellas y de lo que ocurre por el santuario, a los pocos segundos el joven Aioros fallece, el señor Kido hace caso a lo que dijo el joven llevándose la armadura de Sagitario y a la bebe que la bautizo como su nieta dandole el nombre de Saori Kido, 7 años más tarde el señor Kido decide fundar una mansión con el objetivo de reclutar niños huérfanos con el fin de convertirlos en caballeros y doncellas, logran de varios modos obtener alrededor de 100 huérfanos de diversas partes de Japón y son entrenados en varios tipos de ejercicios físicos y en actividades educativas al cabo de unos meses estos 100 huérfanos fueron llevados a distintas partes del mundo para ser entrenados para ser caballeros, 6 años pasaron y de esos 100 huérfanos solo 10 lograron ser caballeros y doncellas entre ellos son:

Tsukune Aono caballero de Pegaso edad: 13 años primo de Kyoko Aono doncella de Unicornio edad 13 años:

Son primos pero se tratan como si fueran hermano y hermana fueron separados para que cada uno se volviera en el caso de Tsukune caballero de Pegaso y Kyoko doncella de Unicornio, entre los 2 Tsukune es muy impulsivo y obstinado mientras que Kyoko es más agresiva pero a la vez mas astuta, ambos son guerreros dispuestos a luchar aunque eso le cueste la vida

Rito Yuuki caballero de Cisne edad 14 años hermano de Asuna Yuuki doncella de Andrómeda edad 13 años:

Hermanos que perdieron trágicamente a sus padres en un accidente automovilístico, Rito siempre cuidaba de su hermana Asuna de todo pero ella a la vez quería demostrarle que ella también era alguien fuerte, en el momento del sorteo a Asuna le toco ir a Siberia pero Rito se opuso y quiso ir en su lugar, Asuna se molestó debido a que quería probarle a su hermano a ella se haría una chica muy fuerte y que lo haría sentirse orgulloso como hermano pero Rito fue firme en querer ir a Siberia en lugar de su hermana, pero cuando Rito fue a partir a Siberia no tenía idea de que Asuna fue a la Isla Andrómeda lugar mucho peor que Siberia, Rito destaca por ser amable y muy protector sea con sus amigos más con su hermana y en batalla es alguien que destaca por su cosmos helado capaz de congelar el fuego más intenso mientras que Asuna es una doncella que no duda en luchar más si es por causas justas y con sus cadenas es capaz de alcanzar a cualquier enemigo no importa si está al otro extremo de la galaxia sus cadenas lograran alcanzarlo también ella odia sentirse débil ante sus oponentes más en batalla o en frente de su hermano

Shinji Ikari caballero de Fénix edad 13 años:

Perdió a su madre y poco después abandonado por su propio padre todo a la edad de 4 años, vivió con unos tutores hasta los 7 años que en una ocasión se escapó de casa y se encontró con el propio Mitsumasa Kido le conto sobre todo lo que le ha pasado y el señor Kido decidió llevarlo a la mansión pero curiosamente paso por una serie de contratos para poder llevárselo pero concordó que dentro de 7 años debe volver con su padre, al llegar a la mansión se hiso amigo de los huérfanos, haciéndolo sentir como alguien especial al poder socializar con chicos de su edad que compartían el mismo dolor al pasar el tiempo dejo de ser tímido y se volvió muy abierto con todo el mundo, cuando en el sorteo le toco ir a la Isla de la Reina Muerte más lo que le dijeron de que esa isla es lo más cercano al infierno el terror lo domino y todos sus amigos se preocuparon por el pero a los pocos segundos apareció el señor Kido a hablarle a Shinji sobre los caballeros y de cómo son capaces de superarlo todo, al escuchar eso dejo el temor y se armó de valor para ir a esa isla.

Pero cuando llego a la isla tuvo tal vez los momentos más horribles de su vida con un maestro que siempre le decía que el odio es la clave de todo y es lo que fuerza, curiosamente logro sobrevivir al entrenamiento gracias a las lecciones de su maestro sobre el odio ya que en el fondo tenía un odio inmenso hacia su padre y ver que su maestro era casi como él fue como una forma de desahogarse, odiaba a su padre por haberlo abandonado, odiaba a su maestro por el entrenamiento que le hacía más su actitud que le hacía recordar a su padre, odiaba su vida al solo haber sufrimiento y dolor pero no odiaba al señor Kido y a sus amigos dado a que él era consiente que ellos pasaban por lo mismo que el también conoció a una hermosa joven de cabello rubio llamada esmeralda que lo cuidaba después de sus entrenamientos, en la prueba de la verdad en el momento de su enfrentamiento contra su maestro sin querer Esmeralda intervino y su maestro la mato sin la menor gota de piedad, esto enfureció mucho a Shinji y desato su cosmos a grandes cantidades matando a su maestro, después de todo lo que paso Shinji se volvió una persona seria y carente de sentimientos, es firme y no se anda con rodeos es calculador y en combate todo un demonio debido que mata a sus adversarios sin dudarlo y con su Puño Fantasma es capaz de dejar a alguien sin alma todo un guerrero digno de temer

Naruko Uzumaki doncella de León Menor edad 14:

Desde pequeña nunca conoció a sus padres y siempre fue tratada por la gente de su aldea como una demonio, cuando fue recogida por el señor Kido su vida cambio para siempre al igual que todos los demás, por lo general es alegre y expresiva también algo ingenua pero es una persona amable y dispuesta a todo sea para el bien de los demás, en combate es muy impulsiva y salvaje y muy confiada pero no mide bien a su oponente ocasionando que siempre después de dar su golpe le den uno más fuerte pero es una guerrera destacable

Sado Yasutora también llamado Chad para los amigos caballero de la Osa Mayor edad 15 años:

El mayor de todos y el más tranquilo, tiene una gran estatura alrededor de 1,98 siendo el más alto de todos, al igual que todos perdió a sus padres a muy temprana edad, es muy amigable y servicial, en combate destaca por ser de una estrategia algo inusual de solo agarrar al oponente y estrangularlo

Orochi Nishigara doncella de Hidra edad 13 años (personaje OC basado en Orochimaru de Naruto, imaginen si fuera su hija pero sin las orejeras de serpiente manteniendo los ojos color ámbar pero sin ser rasgados)

Chica misteriosa que al igual que Naruko no tiene idea de quienes fueron sus padres, es calmada y pasiva pero cuando se enoja es todo un demonio para los chicos a sido catalogada como la más bonita entre todas las doncellas ganándose así el respeto de los chicos y alguien de mucha molestia para las chicas, en combate destaca por ser inteligente y precavida a la hora de combatir, es temida por sus garras de Hidra que contienen un mortal veneno capaz de matar a una o varias personas en cuestión de segundos

Yukiteru Amano caballero de Lobo edad 13 años:

El solitario del grupo más que Shinji, otro que perdió a sus padres en un accidente automovilístico, tiende a ser serio pero se deja abrumar con mucha facilidad ante oponentes fuertes y siempre duda por lo general en combate se puede catalogar como el más débil de todos que por costumbre o mala suerte siempre termina derrotado sus habilidades de combate son algo confusas y de por si no se sabe mucho dado a su poca participación

Ichika Orimura caballero de Dragón edad 14 años (el protagonista del fic)

La historia de este caballero es algo curiosa al igual que Shinji, sus padres lo abandonaron a muy temprana edad junto con su hermana mayor, durante un tiempo su hermana mayor le hacía de todo lo cuidaba, le hacia la comida, trabajaba para pagarle los estudios, en esos días Ichika se sentía como una carga y no quería ver como su hermana sacrificaba su felicidad en pos de que Ichika pudiera tener una vida, una noche Ichika se escapó de casa dejando solo a su hermana con el fin de no ser una carga más, fue de los pocos o casi el único chico que a diferencia de los demás el entro por voluntad a la mansión y fue recibido por el señor Kido

Al entrar a la mansión se hiso amigo de casi todos más de Shinji porque el compartían lo mismo, jamás le hablo a alguien de que tiene una hermana y al ver a Tsukune y Kyoko mas a Rito y Asuna sentía un gran sentimiento de culpa al dejar sola a su hermana pero se prometió a sí mismo a ser más fuerte para el día que se vuelvan a encontrarse, en el sorteo le toco ir a las 5 montañas de Rozan al llegar a esa zona se encontró con el que sería su maestro Dohko caballero de Libra un hombre de muy baja estatura y sumamente viejo también conoció a una joven llamada Shunrei que junto a su maestro se convirtieron en su familia, durante su entrenamiento no solo aprendió a despertar y dominar el cosmos sino también valores importantes de la vida como el amor, la amistad y el sacrificio, un día le confeso a su maestro de que tenía una hermana mayor que la dejo sola, explico sus motivos y su maestro le dijo lo siguiente

Dohko: Veo que tuviste tus motivos para hacer tal acto, pero noto también que lo hiciste pensando en el bienestar de tu hermana en vez de ti mismo puede que hiciste lo correcto o no, puede que algún día te encuentre con tu hermana y logres obtener su perdón y volver a estar juntos y ser felices, a veces la vida nos pone a prueba que determinan lo que somos en realidad en tu caso lo hiciste pensando haciendo un bien, puede que tu hermana no lo vea de esa forma y que tú mismo esta consiente de eso, tengo esperanza de que logres encontrarla y sí que a través de la compresión e entendimiento lleguen a ser muy unidos

Ichika: Gracias maestro sus palabras están llenas de sabiduría, durante todo este tiempo no dejo de pensar en mi hermana que ha hecho mucho por mí ni en los entrenamientos siempre pienso de que ella está bien y este logrando tener una vida feliz, cuando me vuelva caballero quiero demostrarle de que me he vuelto un hombre fuerte e independiente para hacerla sentir orgullosa y volvamos a ser familia otra vez

N: Después de volverse caballero de Dragón tras haber revertido la cascada, vuelve a Japón a participar en el Torneo Galáctico junto con los demás caballero y doncellas, en combate Ichika destaca por ser noble y justo y al igual que sus amigos una gran determinación en combate también es un guerrero inteligente que estudias a sus oponentes en batalla, no tiene miedo a morir siendo capaz de sacrificar su vida al servicio del bien, es tomado como el caballero más leal, noble y valiente de todos. Esta es su historia

En el Torneo Galáctico Ichika lucho contra Tsukune de Pegaso en una gran pelea donde ambos tuvieron que dar de todo donde Ichika tuvo que desprenderse de su armadura al perder su escudo Tsukune hiso lo mismo para tener una pelea en igualdad de condiciones al final Tsukune resulto vencedor pero el corazón de Ichika se detuvo poniéndolo al borde de la muerte, Tsukune decidió ayudar a Ichika para que se recuperara y para eso tuvo que dar un fuerte golpe en el corazón para que volviera a latir y así termino por salvarle la vida de allí se creció un fuerte lazo de amistad entre los 2

En la pelea de Asuna de Andrómeda y Kyoko de Unicornio ocurrió algo inesperado, el caballero de Fénix Shinji Ikari hace acto de presencia, todos se sorprendieron al verlo nunca pensaron de que el había sobrevivido a la Isla de la Reina Muerte pero lo más perturbador era el cosmos lleno de odio que emanaba, Shinji se llevó la armadura de Sagitario con la ayuda de los caballeros negros, Tsukune, Rito, Asuna y Ichika partieron en la búsqueda de la armadura más detener los planes de Shinji

Debido a que la armadura de Dragón y Pegaso quedaron destrozadas Ichika decide llevárselas a Jamir para encontrarse con Mu para repararlas, al llegar a Jamir y encontrase con Mu este le dice que para reparar las armaduras se necesita la sangre de un caballero, Ichika decide derramar su sangre al principio dudo pero cuando recordó lo que hiso Tsukune para salvarlo decide dar su sangre mayormente a la armadura de Pegaso en agra cimiento de haberle salvado la vida, al perder la mayor parte de su sangre se desmaya e Mu le cura las heridas al ver la determinación de Ichika al querer sacrificarse

Después de haber reparado su armadura junto a la de Tsukune lucha contra los caballeros negros pero más que nada contra su doble el Dragón negro al pelear contra el Ichika tuvo que liberar todo su cosmos y para hacerlo tuvo que quitarse la armadura y usar todas sus técnicas para así al final tener la victoria

Pero la batalla casi le cuesta la vida debido a que perdió mucha sangre pero creyó que todo estaba perdido al ver que el Dragón negro siguió con vida después del ataque, pero en realidad el Dragón negro curo sus heridas debido a que Ichika logro convencerlo sobre el valor de la amistad y de luchar por la justicia, luego de haberse curado atendió a Tsukune que fue afectado por los Meteoros Negros del Pegaso Negro donde Ichika con sus dedos dio en los puntos cósmicos de Tsukune para que se recupere

Después de la derrota de Shinji ante Tsukune, Asuna, Rito y Ichika este conto sus motivos del porqué de haber robado la armadura y fue que por órdenes del Santuario Shinji tuvo la misión de regresar la armadura de Sagitario más a los caballeros de bronce por haber cometido un acto de traición al participar en el Torneo Galáctico por motivaciones personales

Poco después ocurrió la guerra contra los caballeros de plata entre ellos destaco Argol de Perseo que tenía la habilidad de convertir en piedra a todo ser vivo, convirtió en piedra a Tsukune y Asuna pero Ichika logro salvarse gracias a su escudo pero no era suficiente para poder pelear contra Argol tuvo que derramar mucha de su sangre y para hacerlo sacrifico su propia vista clavando sin dudar sus dedos en sus ojos, logra derrotar a Argol después tuvo que quedarse durante unos días en las 5 montañas

En un día apareció un caballero de oro llamado Mascara de la Muerte de Cáncer con el fin de asesinar al maestro pero gracias a la intervención de Mu donde se descubrió que él es el caballero de Aries, el maestro se salvó e Ichika también pero de allí juro que si se volviera a encontrarse con Mascara de la Muerte le enseñaría lo que de verdad significa ser un caballero

Ichika junto con Tsukune, Rito, Asuna, Shinji y Saori van a las 12 casas pero son atacados por Ptolemy de Sagita donde este le lanza una flecha dorada a Saori hiriéndola gravemente, cuando el caballero de plata estuvo a punto de morir les aviso de que tenían alrededor de 12 horas para retirarle la flecha y que solo el Patriarca puede quitarle la flecha

Al entrar a la casa de Aries, Mu les repara por completo las armaduras a Tsukune, Rito, Ichika, Asuna y también a Shinji para tener oportunidad contra los caballeros dorados, también les hablo sobre el 7mo sentido que es la clave de los caballeros dorados y si ellos logran despertarlo podrán darle batalla a los caballeros dorados pero solo el que logre aumentar su cosmos hasta el infinito lograra ganar

En la casa de Tauro custodiada por Aldebarán, Tsukune lucho en una dura pelea donde al final Tsukune logro cortar uno de los cuernos de Aldebarán donde este le dice que pueden pasar a la siguiente casa, En la casa de Géminis hubo 2 casas idénticas, Tsukune, Ichika y Shinji fueron a la de la izquierda mientras que Asuna y Rto de la derecha, en de la izquierda se encuentran con el caballero de Géminis Tsukune ataco pero no hacia efecto alguno, Ichika como estaba ciego noto de que era una ilusión y Shinji decía lo mismo pasan por la casa pero al notar que no pasaron Asuna y Rito Shinji decide ir a ayudarlos para decirles sobre la ilusión. En la casa de la derecha Asuna y Rito daban de todo pero nada hacía efecto dado a que no estaban consiente de la ilusión pero la ilusión dio un ataque llamado Otra Dimensión donde creo un vórtice para llevar a los 2 a otra dimensión, Asuna se salvó pero Rito no a los pocos segundos llega Shinji advirtiendo a Asuna de que se enfrentaban a una ilusión, Asuna y Shinji cerraron los ojos y van hacia fuera de la casa sin ningún problema

En la casa de Cáncer Ichika decide arreglar cuentas con Mascara de la Muerte dando inicio a una gran lucha que lastimosamente Mascara de la Muerte tuvo mucha ventaja que a través de su técnica Ondas Infernales lo envía a la colina que recorren los muertos llamado Yomotsu en donde se libró la batalla definitiva en ella Mascara de la Muerte logra poner a Ichika a su merced y agarrarlo para llevarlo al agujero de la muerte, en ese instante Mascara de la Muerte es interrumpido por otras fuerzas celestes obra de Shunrei al pedirle a una estrella fugaz, el caballero de oro se percató de quien era y con sus habilidades telequinesias hace caer a Shunrei a lo alto de la cascada pero al hacer eso cometió el peor error provocando la ira de Ichika y con ello que despertara el 7mo sentido de allí se cambiaron los papeles donde Mascara de la Muerte comenzó a temer del cosmos de Ichika, pero de manera inesperada la armadura de Cáncer se desprende por voluntad propia

Mascara de la Muerte: Mi armadura porque me abandona

Ichika: Es porque has deshonrado el nombre de los caballeros por tus fechorías Mascara de la Muerte es hora que pagues por todos tus pecados, pero como soy un hombre de honor luchare en las mismas condiciones (se quita la armadura)

Mascara de la Muerte: Eres un estúpido veo que quieres morir, Ondas Infernales

N: Ichika recibe las Ondas Infernales pero a través de su cosmos logra soportar el poder y comienza a usar su técnica

Ichika: La furia del Dragón

N: Con su Furia del Dragón Ichika manda a Mascara de la Muerte al mundo de la muerte y con eso vuelve al mundo de los vivos donde están Asuna y Shinji

En la casa de Leo Tsukune tiene una feroz batalla contra Aioria mas al no entender del porque el actúa así de agresivo, pero por suerte llega Ichika, Asuna y Shinji este último analiza la situación y descubre que Aioria está bajo un hechizo hipnótico y usando su Puño Fantasma lograr quitar el hechizo volviendo a Aioria a la normalidad

En la casa de Virgo Shinji decide luchar contra Shaka donde las probabilidades de derrotarlo eran escasas empezando de que Shaka a través de su Tesoro del Cielo quita los 5 sentidos a Shinji donde este aprovecho esta desventaja para poder despertar el 7mo sentido y explotar junto con Shaka sacrificando su vida

En la casa de Libra encuentran a Rito atrapado en un cubo de hielo, a la vez aparece la armadura de Libra donde Ichika usa la espada para así destruir el cubo de hielo y liberar a Rito en el proceso, Ichika y Tsukune avanzan mientras que Asuna decide usar su cosmos para calentar el cuerpo de su hermano para que vuelva a la vida

En la casa de Escorpión Milo detiene a Tsukune y a Ichika con sus Agujas Escarlatas, mientras tanto Rito aparece en con Asuna en sus brazos, Rito decide enfrentarse a Milo en una sangrienta batalla donde Rito dio lo mejor de si para al menos dar una herida a Milo, al final termino por ganarse el respeto de Milo y en un acto de bondad le cura las heridas

Pasando por la casa de Capricornio Ichika lucha contra Shura, durante la batalla Ichika pierde su armadura y notando que no le queda muchas opciones decide usar su técnica más poderosa El Ultimo Dragón

Ichika: (Perdóname maestro por desobediente)

¡Tsukune, Rito, Asuna protejan a la diosa Atenea por mí!

N: Mientras Ichika se eleva con Shura, los demás caballeros sienten el cosmos de Ichika

Rito: Que es ese cosmos

Tsukune: Es de Ichika

Asuna: Acaso Ichika va ha

N: En las 5 montañas Shunreir ve una estrella fugaz y se percata de Ichika y le informa a Dohko

Shunreir: Maestro hay una estrella fugaz

Es Ichika verdad, el uso esa técnica (comienza a derramar lágrimas)

Dohko: (Ichika usaste El Ultimo Dragón verdad, sabias lo que iba a pasar si lo usabas) comienza a derramar lagrimas

Ichika eres un hombre que vive por la justicia no para ti mismo, eres un hombre que darías la vida por otros

Vivir para la justicia en vez para tu propia seguridad es hermoso pero triste Ichika

N: En la batalla en medio de la estratosfera

Shura: No puedo creerlo nos elevamos a una velocidad increíble, esa velocidad está quemando a mi armadura la que se ha dicho que es la más fuerte, mi cuerpo está a punto de desquebrajarse que terrible es El Ultimo Dragón, aun cuando tu cosmos exploto aún está ardiendo, Ichika sabes lo que estás haciendo si seguimos así nos fundiremos por la fricción y nos convertiremos en polvo de estrella

Yo puedo resistir más porque estoy usando la poderosa armadura dorada

Morirás antes que yo Ichika

Ichika: No tengo miedo a morir te dije que te llevaría conmigo y no tengo miedo a que nos fundamos en el espacio

Shura: Necio quieres ganar tanto que significa ganar si pierdes tu vida es inútil, que te impulsa tanto para que

Ichika: Deberías saberlo si es que eres un caballero, es por Atenea

Shura: Ichika quien es esa Atenea en la que tú crees

Ichika: En la bebe por la que Aioros arriesgo su vida para protegerla y al que intentaste matar, ella es la diosa Atenea Shura (Shura se abruma al saber tal cosa)

Shura: Era esa bebe

Ichika: Hemos peleado hasta ahora creyendo en Saori como en Atenea, y a través de las batallas de las 12 casas la creencia se hiso realidad

Se dice nace cada 243 años para luchar contra el mal, Saori es la persona que peleara contra el mal de ahora en adelante. Es una persona tan importante que cuando ella se desembarace del mal la paz regresara al mundo no habrá niños ni adultos sufriendo

Saori: (Ichika, Ichika no debes morir)

Ichika: Ha Saori

Saori: Has jurado recuerdas, Ichika dijiste que tu y los demás regresarían conmigo pasara lo que pasara

Ichika: Perdóname Saori intento lo mejor, estoy seguro que Tsukune y los demás vendrán a salvarte aun si yo muero

Saori: Ichika

Shura: Este es el cosmos de Atenea en la que Ichika cree, es el mismo al que yo sentí débilmente aquella vez

Creí que no había matado a la bebe por piedad, pero estaba equivocado, no pude moverme por el cosmos que había soltado la bebe, nadie, nadie puede hacer eso a un caballero dorado excepto Atenea, yo estaba sumamente orgulloso de ser el caballero más leal a la diosa Atenea, pero lo que hice fue tratar de matarla

Cometí un error imperdonable, no merezco ser un caballero dorado perdóname Ichika, perdóname Aioros

Ichika: Shura

Shura: Ichika no debes morir tu eres el hombre que merece vivir y continuar luchando para proteger a la diosa Atenea

Ichika: Pero Shura

N: Ambos se elevan llegando al espacio

Shura: (Ichika no quiero dejarte morir pero parece que es demasiado tarde, las flamas de nuestras vidas pronto desaparecerán y se convertirán en polvo de estrellas para que floten alrededor del universo, lo que quede de nosotros puede que sea para proteger a Atenea del universo, juntos así será Ichika)

N: Siguen elevándose más y más llegando muy lejos en el espacio exterior

Mientras tanto en el Santuario Tsukune, Rito y Asuna ven como Ichika se aleja mas dando la sensación de ser una estrella fugaz

OST de Saint Seiya: Inside Dream (Nota: En serio pongan el tema para entender la escena o de plano quienes vieron esta escena sabran el valor sentimental que tiene aqui esta el link:  watch?v=-TAjTOC7pLkHYPERLINK " watch?v=-TAjTOC7pLk&list=PLA9D90B91A635DCDC"&HYPERLINK " watch?v=-TAjTOC7pLk&list=PLA9D90B91A635DCDC"list=PLA9D90B91A635DCDC)

Rito: Ichika

Tsukune: Ichika

Asuna: El cosmos de Ichika se ha elevado hacia el cielo como un Dragon o como una estrella fugaz (empieza a derramar lagrimas)

N: Al mirar al cielo ven como la luz que indica que es Ichika se desvanece en medio del espacio

Rito: Ahora ha desaparecido, por completo (llora derramando muchas lagrimas)

Tsukune: Habras muerto, Ichika (llora al igual que los demas)

N: Asuna se cae de rodillas por la tristeza

Asuna: Ichika, ¡Ichika! ¡IIICHIKAAAAAA!

N: En las 5 montañas donde tanto Shunrei como Dohko estan llorando por el sacrificio de Ichika

Dohko: (Ichika, Ichika)

N: En el cielo se puede apreciar a una figura transparente de Ichika con una sonrisa que a los pocos segundos se desvanece donde todo parece que el joven caballero Dragon dio su despedida

Fin del tema

Pero al parecer

Shura: No dejare que mueras Ichika, debes vivir

N: Shura se desprende de su armadura y se libera para que Ichika se vista con la armadura de Capricornio

Shura: Adios Ichika fue un placer en conocer un caballero tan leal como tu

N: Shura se incinera por la friccion mientras que Ichika con la armadura dorada deciende al suelo con total seguridad aunque Ichika haya perdido el conocimiento

Mientras con los demas caballeros y doncellas

Rito se enfrenta a su maestro Camus en una batalla que determino en un dominio de ver quien logra llegar al 0 absoluto, al final tanto Rito como Camus usan el Rayo de Aurora donde Rito logra superar a su maestro

Asuna se enfrenta a Afrodita de Piscis en donde este confieza haber matado al maestro de Asuna, en medio de la batalla Asuna despierta su 7mo sentido para usar su tecnica mas poderosa La Tormenta Nebular con eso logra derrotar a Afrodita pero este le lanza su tecnica mas poderosa La Rosa Blanca que al impactar al corazon de Asuna la rosa blanca se volvio roja al absorber la sangre dejandola fuera de combate

Tsukune logra entrar a la camara del Patriarca pero se entenra de un terrible secreto del que el verdadero Patriarca fue asesinado por Saga de Geminis mismo que usurpo el puesto durante estos años y el mismo que intento matar a Saori cuando era bebe, al comenzar la batalla Saga revela que tiene 2 personalidades una buena y la otra mala, pero la mala es la dominante cuando ataca a Tsukune con su Explosion de Galaxias dejando muy lastimado y para empeorar Saga le quita los 5 sentidos dejandolo en peor estado

Paralelamente en la casa de Aries, Mu es comunicado por Shaka de Virgo para que lo ayude a volver junto con Shinji que ambos estaban atrapados en una dimension extraña, al volver Shaka agarra un poco del polvo de lo que quedo de la armadura de Fenix haciendo que la armadura se resconstruya, Shinji se dirige a la camara del Patriarca a ayudar a Tsukune, al entrar Shinji logra evitar que Saga mate a Tsukune, lucha contra Saga pero no logra hacerle daño en cambio dio el tiempo suficiente de que Tsukune aun sin sus 5 sentidos solo on ayuda del 7mo logre agarrar el escudo y atraves del la luz que emite el escudo logra retirar la flecha dorada que tenia Saori haciendo que ella se despertara

Mientras pasaban por las 12 casas Saori a traves de su cosmos logra darle fuerzas a Ichika, Rito y a Asuna, al entrar al templo de Atenea donde Saga planeaba dar el golpe final a Tsukune y a Shinji, Saori aparece en escena evitando tal acto y los 5 caballeros de bronce unen sus cosmos para darle el golpe final a Saga pero este sobrevive e inesperadamente vuelve a su personalidad buena y en un acto de perdon se quita la vida en frente de todos dando asi el final de la gran batalla de las 12 casas con la victoria de Saori la verdadera reencarnacion de Atenea junto a Tsukune, Ichika, Rito, Asuna y Shinji que lograron despertar el 7mo sentido y dar sus vidas para acabar con el mal que azotaba al Santuario

5 Meses pasaron entre ellos Shinji tomo su propio camino al tener que volver a ver a su padre y tal vez con eso re hacer su vida, Tsukune recibió para asistir a una academia llamada La Academia de Monstruos aunque no se sabe el porqué, los demás chicos gracias a unos arreglos por parte de la Fundación Graude tendrán un examen de admisión para asistir a una escuela

En medio de los exámenes

Naruko: Espero salir bien en esos exámenes

Kyoko: Posiblemente vayamos a una escuela prestigiosa por estar respaldados por la Fundación

Rito: Probablemente

Orochi: Tampoco hay que pasarnos no por nada hemos estudiado estos últimos 2 meses

Yukiteru: Tener una vida normal puede que sea algo muy aburrido que bien que somos caballeros

Asuna: No pensaras en lucirte para hacerte popular debemos recordar que entre nosotros somos guerreros que luchamos por la justicia no para nuestra propia satisfacción personal

Chad: Me preguntó cómo estará Tsukune en esa academia

Kyoko: Espero que este bien y no repruebe materia

Naruko: Y qué hay de Shinji

Ichika: Si mal lo recuerdo él iba a ir a su propio camino para ver a su padre

Yukiteru: Qué envidia Shinji al menos no es huérfano como nosotros

Orochi: Pero no fue su padre quién lo abandono, conociéndolo bien probablemente querrá tomar venganza, recordemos que cambio mucho desde que se volvió caballero

Ichika: No creo que vaya a pasar eso si después del incidente de los caballeros negros volvió a ser el de antes a pesar de todo es nuestro amigo hay que apoyarlo, al igual que el mis padres me abandonaron junto con mi hermana

Rito: Y no qué planeabas volver a ver a tu hermana

Ichika: Para eso asistiré a la academia Infinite Strastos según escuché la maestra de esa academia se llama Chifuyu Orimura y tiene 23 años no hay duda de que esa es mi hermana

Asuna: Y cómo asistirás a esa academia si mal lo recuerdo solo asisten chicas y no cualquiera sino que tienen capacidades para ser piloto de un Infinite Stratos

Ichika: Descuidan para eso planeo ver si soy capaz de activar un Infinite Stratos supuestamente aquí hay uno

Rito: Cómo vas a activar un Infinite Stratos

Ichika: Cuando lo encuentre planeo usar un poco de mi cosmos para activarlo

Orochi: Eso no es usar el cosmos para beneficio personal

Ichika: Descuida me asegurare de que nadie salga lastimado

N: Los chicos caminan hasta llegar a la escuela en donde harán el examen

Al entrar Ichika nota una puerta con el letrero de Solo personal autorizado

Ichika: Bien esta es mi oportunidad deséenme suerte chicos (va hacia la puerta)

Chad: Lo detenemos

Kyoko: Mejor no si se va a meter en problemas será su responsabilidad

N: Los chicos van hacia los salones a hacer su examen

Con Ichika al entrar a ve entre la oscuridad lo que parece ser una maquinaria pesada diseñada para que alguien se monte

Ichika: Es ahora

N: Ichika se acerca y lo toca pero sin usar su cosmos sin saberlo logra activarlo e automáticamente está montado llegaron 2 tipos pero al ver qué un chico está montado en un Infinite Stratos se sorprendieron e Ichika sin saberlo lo qué acaba de hacer se transformó en una noticia que no solo causo boom en Japón sino a nivel mundial

Un 1 después en la mansión Kido Ichika está preparado para asistir a la academia Infinite Stratos empezando por el uniforme que es blanco con rayas rojas en los bordes, corbata negra y zapatos negros

Ichika: Bien estoy listo (carga la caja de pandora de Dragón)

Yukiteru: Te llevaras tu armadura

Ichika: En caso de qué aparezca un enemigo

Orochi: Espero y aspiro de que no uses la armadura para lucirte

Ichika: No lo usare para esas cosas

Kyoko: Prométenos de que no le dirás a nadie de que eres un caballero

Rito: Y en caso de qué te reconozca por lo del Torneo Galáctico solo di que todo fue un montaje

Ichika: Y qué pasa si cree con firmeza lo qué vio en ese torneo o mejor dicho si vio el torneo en persona dudo mucho que crean de qué lo qué vio sea un montaje

Asuna: Solo ignóralas y di qué es un montaje y ya

Ichika: Ok entiendo mejor me despido, los veré en medio año adiós

Yukiteru: Procura no hacer una idiotez para qué te expulsen

Ichika: Lo tomare en cuenta

N: Al salir de la mansión Ichika va en uno de las 2 limosinas en frente va en uno donde lo espera el chofer y en el otro van sus amigos a asistir en las escuela llamado Secundaria Flor de Cerezo

Ichika: (Espero volver a verte Chifuyu)

N: Al llegar a la academia es recibido por una mujer de cabello verde y de unos bustos enormes

Mujer: Buenos días tú debes de ser Ichika Orimura, yo seré tu maestra llámame Maya Yamada espero mucho de ti

Ichika: Gracias es un placer

Yamada: Una cosa qué es esa caja grande que llevas en la espalda parece muy pesada

Ichika: Esto, es un objeto de valor qué me lo regalo un amigo es para hacer ejercicio

Yamada: Haces ejercicio bueno esperó un buen desempeño en las clases de educación física, si quieres te enseño tu dormitorio para que lo guardes

Ichika: Gracias se lo agradezco

N: En el dormitorio de Ichika, al entrar ve que hay 2 camas y que el espacio del dormitorio en si es algo grande par personas

Ichika: Una cosa de casualidad tendre una compañera de cuarto

Yamada: No bueno por ahora solo esta confirmado que este dormitorio es para ti puede que para nuevo aviso se te asigne una compañera de cuarto

Ichika: Espero que no, no es por ofender pero me sentiria incomodo si estuviera conviviendo con una chica digo no quiero ser tachado de pervertido

Yamada: Seria una lastima si eso pasara, dentro de 10 minutos seran las clases por favor ve a tiempo

Ichika: Entendido

N: Ichika entra al salon siendo mas que nada el centro de toda la clase, la razon muy simple es el primer chico en ingresar a una academia de solo chicas, entre todas las chicas una le llamo mucho la atencion

¿?: Ichika

Ichika: Houki

Houki: Eres tu de verdad

Ichika: Si soy yo, creo que fue 7 años desde que te vi por ultima vez

Houki: En donde estabas durantes estos ultimos años

Ichika: Es una larga historia te lo contare mas tarde

N: 5 Minutos mas tarde la profesora Yamada donde hace las presentaciones de como es la academia

Yamada: Ichika podrias por favor presentarte

Ichika: Ok

Me llamo Ichika Orimura

N: De repente Ichika se siente incomodo al ver que todas las chicas lo estan mirando con brillo en los ojos

Ichiko: (Que digo, no quiero revelar que soy un caballero, o algo por el estilo, ya se)

Soy un caba..digo soy un chico que se preocupa por sus amigos, que esta dispuesto a todo lo que sea por ayudar al progimo, no tengo miedo a nada e inclusive si debo de morir que asi sea, siempre y cuando sea por causas justas, eso es todo

N: Las chicas por su parte algunas les parecio algo raro lo que dijo entre ellas Houki, otras les salieron corazones en los ojos por decir segun ellas palabras romanticas

Ichika: (Parecen que se lo tomaron a bien)

N: En medio del salon aparece una mujer de ropa negra y se sorprende

¿?: Ichika

Ichika: Eh, no puede ser eres tu, Chifuyu

Chubuyu: Tengo muchas preguntas, te quiero en mi oficina despues de clase

Ichika: Entendido

Chifuyu: Pero una cosa se puede saber en donde estuviste todos estos años

Ichika: Bueno te lo explicare despues de clase

Chica: Oigan si me permiten creo haber visto a Ichika en otra parte

Ichika: No sabia que era conocido en otro lado

Chica: De casualidad no eras ese luchador que participo en el Torneo Galactico hace como 5 meses, si mal lo recuerdo tu debes de ser el caballero Dragon o no

N: Ichika al escuchar eso se paralizo al escuchar eso, pero recordo lo que le dijeron sus amigos

Ichika: Ah eso pues veras si participe en ese torneo pero deben saber que todo fue un montaje, todo fue actuado

Chica: De verdad, pero si se vio muy real para ser actuado

Chifuyu: Que significa eso

Ichika: Puedo explicarlo despues

Chica: Con su permiso aqui tengo una grabacion de la pelea que tuvo Ichika, puedo poner para que todas la vean

Chifuyu: Adelante ponlo

N: Al reproducir el video se muestra a Ichika vestido con su armadura de Dragon con Tsukune en su armadura de Pegaso, las chicas se impresionaron de lo actrativos que se veian en sus armaduras pero se impresionaron de ver como Ichika da un golpe a Tsukune haciendolo sangrar y caer en el suelo

Yamada: Oh dios mio

Ichika: Descuida todo fue actuado

N: Algunas se sorprende de ver llegar una chica en ropas chinas

Houki: Quien es esa chica

Ichika: Ella es una actriz que la contrataron para la pelea

N: Mientras ven el video ven como Tsukune se levanta

Tsukune:No me subestimes Dragon

Ichika: Necesito solo un golpe y no volveras a levantarte jamas

Tsukune: A si

Ichika: Voy a empezar el golpe mas terrible que me enseño mi maestro, tiembla ante el golpe del Dragon

Tsukune: No va a ser tan facil

N: Todas comenzaron a intrigarze al ver lo que hace Ichika en la grabacion, donde parece mover de manera extraña los brazos, pero lo mas impresionante fue que salio lo que parecia ser un Dragon de color verde

Ichika: La Furia del Dragon

Tsukune: Aaahhhh

N: Todas se impresionaron de lo que acaban de ver

Houki: Que fue eso, como salio ese Dragon

Ichika: Es solo un efecto especial, nada fuera de lo comun

Yamada: Pero como hicieron esos efectos, si se ven muy reales

N: Mientras ven la pelea ven el momento de como Ichika con su puño destroza el ante brazo de la armadura de Tsukune dando una fuerte herida y posteriormente darle en la cara, pero muchas se horrorizaron al ver la grabacion en camara lenta de como Ichika sin querer rompe el escudo y a la vez Tsukune se lastima la cabeza sangrando mas de la cuenta

Yamada: Por dios que horrible

Ichika: Repito todo esta actuado

Chifuyu: Pero para estar actuado, lo que hicieron fue ir al extremo pero de verdad todo eso fue planeado

Ichika: Absolutamente todo

N: Pero el video no termino alli, ven como Ichika se quita la armadura revelando su cuerpo musculoso lo mismo con Tsukune, todas se sonrojaron hasta se juraria que mas de una se tapo la nariz al salirle sangre, pero lo impresionante fue el Dragon que se veia en la espalda de Ichika

Chifuyu: Y ese Dragon en tu espalda es otro efecto especial

Ichika: Si

N: Ven como termina la pelea donde al final gano Tsukune, lo que impresiono fue la llegada de los doctores, mas al decir que el corazon de Ichika se detuvo diciendo de que murio

Yamada: Eso forma parte de la actuacion

Ichika: Si fue para dar suspenso

N: Ven como Ichika es agarrado por Asuna y Tsukune aun muy debil logra darle un golpe en el corazon que lo manda a volar junto con Asuna de alli termino el video

Ichika: Que tal el espectaculo, fue emocionante no

Chifuyu: Fue muy intensa para estar actuado se sintio muy real

Houki: Una cosa que edad tiene el que se dice ser el caballero de Pegaso parece muy joven

Ichika: Te refieres a Tsukune el tiene 13 años

Yamada: Que tan joven y recibe semejantes golpes, como puede que sus padres le permitan que participe en este tipo de espectaculos

Ichika: Para que lo sepas maestra el no tiene padres es huerfano al igual que los demas

N: Todas se sorprendieron ante tal noticia

Chica: Que, dijiste que todos los que dicen ser caballeros y doncellas son huerfanos y a que edad rondan todos ellos

Ichika: Todos ellos rondan de 13 y 14 y solo uno tiene 15, como dije todos ellos son huerfanos no es gran cosa

Yamada: Gran cosa, como es posible que siendo huerfanos les obliguen a hacer tales barbaridades deberian darles verguenza a poner a chicos huerfanos a esa edad dandose de golpes es inmoral

Ichika: Todos ellos estan bajo la proteccion de la Fundacion Graude, por lo que si algo les pasa a ellos la Fundacion se encargara

N: Despues de clases al ver el revelador y para algunas cruel video de Ichika peleando, Ichika junto a Houki fueron a la oficina de Chifuyu

Chifuyu: Ahora quiero saber en donde estuvistes durante estos ultimos 6 años

Ichika: Veras hermana yo

N: Ichika conto sus motivos del porque se escapo de casa, tambien dijo que fue a la mansion Kido para ser tomado como un huerfano, por obvias razones cambio algunos detalles, de que en vez de ir a China para ser caballero, fue a China para ser recibir durante 6 años clases de artes marciales chinas y que lo del Torneo Galactico fue algo que planeo la Fundacion para poner a prueba una nueva forma de hacer efectos especiales en nuevos tipos de lucha y que lo que hacian Ichika y los demas era prueba de eso

Chifuyu: Entiendo, pero lo que me pregunto porque no intentaste contactarme o llamarme durante todos estos años, no sabias lo preocupada que estabas pense que estabas muerto

Ichika: Perdon por hacerte preocuparte durante estos años, pero lo hice creyendo que haria un bien no ser una carga para ti al ver como te esforzabas en todo, por lo que pense en irme para volverme un hombre fuerte e independiente para que te sintieras orgullosa, por lo que evite hablarte para hacerte preocuparte, perdon si cometi un error que nunca perdonaras, al menos se que tienes una vida hecha y derecha, hare todo lo posible para que te sientas orgullosa Chifuyu

Chifuyu: Si quieres hacerme sentir orgullosa demuestramelo, pero no perdonare lo que hiciste si quieres que te respete como un hombre te lo tendras que ganar por tu cuenta entendido

Ichika: Entendido, creo que es lo correcto de nada sirven mis palabras sino demuestro de lo que soy capaz, prometo dar lo mejor de mi o sino

Chifuyu: O sino que Ichika

Ichika: Me quitare la vida clavandome este cuchillo (saca un cuchillo de no se donde y lo pone para clavarlo en su pecho)

Houki: Detente Ichika (agarra el cuchillo de las manos de Ichika)

Chifuyu: Espero lo mejor de ti pero no tienes que actuar tan dramaticamente

Ichika: Esta bien no vuelvo ha hacerlo

N: Ichika y Houki se retiran de la oficina, van a los comedores a pedir comida que mientras comen vienen 3 chicas

Chica1: Podemos sentarnos

Ichika: Si claro

Chica3: Una cosa es verdad que participaste en ese Torneo Galactico

Ichika: Si me conocian como el caballero Dragon

Chica2: Una cosa porque ese Torneo se cancelo de repente hoy de que el que dice ser caballero de Fenix robo la armadura de oro

Ichika: Bueno la razon que se cancelo fue porque la Fundacion recibio muchas quejas de varias asociaciones de proteccion al menor alegando que el contenido de las peleas era inadecuado y para evitar mas problemas se planeo lo del robo de la armadura para decir que el torneo se cancelo pero a la vez dando una buena actuacion

Chica3: Oh pero estuviste muy genial

Chica1: Podrias hacernos un favor

Chica2: Podrias hacer eso de la Furia del Dragon por favor

Ichika: Esta bien lo hare (no dire nada de esto a mis amigos)

N: Ichika se levanta y se pone en frente de todo el mundo

Ichika: (Debe ser fingido asi evitare mostrar mi cosmos) comienza a mover los brazos en forma de circulo

Aaahhh La Furia del Dragon (da un golpa hacia el aire, todas las chicas gritan de emocion y se acercan a Ichika)

Chica3: Podrias hacerlo de nuevo si, si

Chica2: Estuviste genial hazlo de nuevo

Ichika: Ok (vuelve ha hacer el mismo procedimiento pero siente que alguien le va a golpear y lo esquiva instintivamente)

Eso estuvo cerca, eh Chifuyu que haces aqui

Chifuyu: Lo mismo digo, deja de hacer payasadas

Ichika: Perdon me lo pidieron amablemente

Chica1: Vieron eso la instructora estuvo destras de Ichika y el esquivo el golpe como si supiera que estuviera alli

Chica3: Guau Ichika tiene reflejos de tigre

Chifuyu: Me impresionas que lo hayas esquivado bien por ti Ichika veo que reaccionas muy rapido

Ichika: Bueno como dijeron tengo reflejos de tigre

Chifuyu: Espero que esos reflejos de tigre te sirvan para las pruebas

N: Despues de repentina escena, en el salon de clases mientras Ichika lee un libro una chica de cabello rubio se le hacerca

¿?: Esto...¿Tienes un momento?

Ichika: Disculpa pasa algo (da una expresion calmada y serena)

¿?: Vaya respuesta veo que eres alguien muy educado

Ichika: Gracias todo se lo debo a mi maestro que me enseño lo importante de ser cortes y educado con las damas y tambien ser muy respetuoso

¿?: Con te honrar al tener una conversacion conmigo, veo que aqui en Japon existe la gente culta

Ichika: Disculpa señorita podria decir su nombre si no es mucha molestia, no se quien eres y perdon si la ofendi

¿?: Como guste por ser muy educado perdonare tu ignorancia, soy Cecilia Alcott, si no has oido de mi dire que fui que obtuvo las mejores notas en el examen de admision, tambien soy la estudiante aspirante a representar a mi pais Inglaterra

Ichika: Con que eso, es un honor conocer a alguien de esa categoria y el hecho de representar a un pais como Inglaterra quiere decir que tienes gran talento

Cecilia: Es bueno saber que eres alguien que reconoce a la gente de grandes cualidades, te debo informar que pretenesco a la elite de lo mejor de lo mejor, entiendes a lo que significa

Ichika: Entiendo perfectamente señorita Cecilia esperemos ser buenos compañeros sea en la academia o como compañeros de armas (da la mano)

Cecilia: Para ser el primer hombre en pilotear una IS (Infinite Stratos) veo que eres alguien muy prometedor, puedo ver que no solo eres un luchador como en esa actuacion que hiciste sino tambien eres todo un caballero acepto tu propuesta con gusto (estrecha la mano a Ichika)

Tambien para que lo sepas soy tan talentosa que logre derrotar en mi examen de admision

Ichika: Que curioso yo tambien derrote a un intructor en el examen

Cecilia: Que en serio como

Ichika: Para ser mi primera vez piloteando fue muy facil manejarlo y aunque el instructor se lanzo contra mi logre perdecir facilmente sus movimientos, no es por presumir pero los movimientos del instructor al que me enfrente eran lentos e imprecisos por lo que fue muy facil derrotarlo en pleno combate, por lo que puede que pertenesca a la elita al igual que tu

Cecilia: Escuche que era la unica en hacer eso, pero como que los movimientos del instructor eran lentos e imprecisos explicate

Ichika: Veras hace 6 años fui enviado a China y de alli me entrene en artes marciales al grado que puedo deducir como es el nivel de mi oponente en combate, tal vez gracias a eso tuve el privilegio de derrotar al instructor

Cecilia: Ya veo pero creo que con eso no estas a mi nivel, yo en cambio me esforce para derrotar al instructor y tuve que usar estrategias para tener la victoria, solo porque tuvistes suerte en derrotar a un instructor de bajo nivel no quiere decir que estas en la elite

Ichika: Noto que me estas subestimando de caualidad me has visto en combate para que saques esas concluciones

Cecilia: Tu mismo lo dijiste el instructor era lento e impreciso eso lo resume todo, por lo que te puedo catalogar como una clase baja

Ichika: Tal vez sea nuevo en esto de ser piloto de IS pero eso no te da el derecho de decir semejante ofensa sobre mi

Cecilia: Hm la clase baja no tiene el derecho de opinar ante la elite debes aceptar tu lugar

Ichika: Acaso te estas burlando de mi (frunce el ceño)

Cecilia: No es que me este burlando solo digo que tuviste suerte eso es todo, pero eso no se compara a ser alguien de la mejor categoria como yo

Ichika: Suficiente no puedo soportar tal arbitrariedad yo te (suena la campana)

Sono la campana, esto no hay terminado señorita Cecilia le demostrare que se equivoca, lo juro con mi honor

N: Ichika se retira dejando a Cecilia impresionada, mientras tanto Ichika va a su dormitorio a dar se un baño mientras se baña escucha a alguien entrar en su dormitorio

Ichika: Quien anda alli, acaso eres mi compañera de cuarto

N: Ichika sale del baño con una tualla en el cuello y con unos short de verde celeste

Ichika: Mucho gusto me llamo Ichika Orimura

N: Se impresiona al ver que resulto ser Houki que esta la esta mirando toda roja al ver a Ichika semi desnudo con los musculos bien formados y un pecho bien formado al igual como se veia en el video del torneo

Ichika: Houki que haces aqui acaso eres mi compañera de cuarto

Houki: I-I-Ichika, no sabia que estabas aqui

Ichika: Ocurre algo Houki porque estas roja

N: Houki voltea la mirada a otro lado

Houki: Nada, no pasa nada, al parecer nos agruparon en este dormitorio

Ichika: Bueno volvera al baño para cambiarme

N: Ichika vuelve al baño, mientras que Houki organiza sus cosas ve en las pertenecias de Ichika una foto donde sale el con Tsukune, Asuna, Rito, Shinji, Naruko, Chad, Kyoko, Orochi, Yukiteru y Saori todos juntos dando una sonrisa en grupo

Houki: Quienes son estas personas seran amigos de Ichika

N: Despues ve un objeto que le llamo la atencion y se trata de una caja grande que tiene el grabado de un Dragon

Houki: Que caja tan extraña me pregunto que tendra

N: De repente aparece Ichika en franela verde y ve como Houki ve la caja de pandora de Dragon

Ichika: Te recomiendo que no toques esa caja

Houki: Eh, una cosa que tiene esta caja

Ichika: Contiene una reliquia de mucho valor, no quiero sonar paranoico pero es algo que quiero mantener en secreto es algo muy personal

Houki: Porque es tan especial

Ichika: Quieres que te lo resuma, para empezar esa caja contiene una maldicion

Houki: Una maldicion

Ichika: Si, se dice quien abra esa caja vendran espiritus maligno que atormentaran a quien se atreva a abrirlo

Houki: Espiritus (empieza a temblar) pero si es asi porque es tuyo

Ichika: Cuenta la leyenda que esa caja se abrira por si sola cuando alguien sea digno de portar lo que contiene adentro

Houki: Y que es lo que contiene

Ichika: Segun se dice que lo que contiene esa caja es artefacto que da un poder increible, que el que logra tenerlo sera capaz de que sus puños desgarren el aire y que con sus pies pueda abrir la tierra, en otras palabras el que logre ser digno de lo que contiene sera el ser mas poderoso en toda la faz de la tierra

Houki: Parece un cuento de hadas

Ichika: Bueno eso fue lo que me dijo mi maestro antes de regalarmelo (creo que hable de mas)

Houki: Y ya la haz abrido

Ichika: En realidad no la tengo desde hae una semana e intentado abrirla pero no pude, me la lleve si aqui logre abrirla

Houki: Puedo cargarla

Ichika: Ok

N: Houki carga la caja pero resulto ser muy pesada para ella y la dejo en donde estaba

Houki: Esta caja esta muy pesada como pudiste llevarla hasta aqui

Ichika: Simplemente me la lleve en la espalda como asi

N: Ichika carga la caja y se la pone en su espalda Houki se impresiona de lo que ve

Houki: Como puedes cargar eso, si esta muy pesada

Ichika: Simplemente hice mucho ejercicio y levantar pesas por lo que se me hace normal cargarla

Houki: Increible debo suponer que eres muy fuerte

Ichika: No es para tanto conosco a personas mas fuertes que yo

N: De repente Houki agarra su espada de madera y la arremete contra Ichika este sujeta la espalda con su mano y la rompe haciendo presion

Ichika: Porque hiciste eso

Houki: Solo era para probar tu fuerza y veo que eres bastante fuerte como para romper una espada de madera con una mano

Ichika: No es nada, he logrado sujetar espadas de verdad me costo trabajo como enfrentarme a alguien armado sin usar armas solo con mis propias manos

Houki: De verdad, bueno como rompiste mi espada te creo

Ichika: Creo que es suficiente por hoy, mañana si quieres te demuestro mi habilidades en las artes marciales

N: Al dia siguiente en el salon de clases

Chifuyu: Hoy pasaremos a elegir quien sera el representante de la clase para competir en el Torneo Escolar

El representante de la clase no solo participara en el torneo, sino tambien asistira a las reuniones del comite. Pueden considerarlo algo asi como el lider de la clase. Es correcto nominarse como nominar a otros

¿Hay algun candidato?

Chica: Si, yo recomiendo a Ichika

Chica2: Concuerdo con eso

Ichika: Yo

Chifuyu: ¿Hay alguna otra opcion? Si no hay otra eleccion sera, sera elegido sin votos

Ichika: Espera un segundo yo no quiero

Cecilia: Yo me opongo

Este tipo de eleccion es inaceptable, tener a un hombre como representante de la clase es una desonrra

Como yo Cecilia Alcott puede afrontar a esta desonrra por un año entero

Ichika: Algun problema

Cecilia: Si no puedo tolerar que un piloto clase baja como tu sea representante de la clase habiendo la elite como yo

Ichika: Ya me tiene harto tu arrogancia crees que porque eres de la elite todo el mundo tiene que estar a tus pies

Cecilia: Batemonos en un duelo para demostrate la diferencia

Ichika: Eso arreglara todo te demostrare que no debes subestimar a la gente

Cecilia: Si pierdes a proposito, te hare mi siervo personal. ¡No, de hecho, mi esclavo!

Ichika: Pero si ya jure mi vida a alguien

Cecilia: A quien

Ichika: A la señorita Saori Kido

Cecilia: Te refieres a la heredera de la Fundacion Graude Saori Kido

Ichika: Esa misma le jure lealtad eterna e inlcusive estoy dispuesto a morir

Chifuyu: No sabia que ella fuera alguien muy importante, pero que asi sea. La batalla sera el proximo lunes y sera en el 3er estadio

Ichika y Cecilia, chicos, aseguranse de prepararse

N: Ichika y Cecilia se estan mirandose muy seriamente, dentro de una semana sera el duelo para determinar quien sera el representante de la clase

Fin del capitulo

Notas del Autor: Feliz año 2014 para todo el mundo espero que hayan disfrutado del fic, aprovechando este fic planeo tambien hacer un crossover de Saint Seiya con To Love Ru con Rito como caballero de Cisne aprovechando esta realidad que hice, con respeto de situarlo despues de las 12 casas es que despues de concluir el fic o la temporada como quieran llamarlo planeo usar la saga de Asgard, para luego poner la de Poseidon y finalizando con la de Hades, ojo no hare un fic de Tsukune o Shinji para eso estan mis primeros fics que son Un caballero en Youkai y Shinji de la Cruz del Sur

Personalmente se me hiso algo dificil resumir toda la serie de Saint Seiya de una forma que se acople a Infinite Stratos sin que note incongruencias, aparte en las 12 casas tambien se me hiso dificil resumirla en especial para mi gusto el momento mas epico donde Shiryu se enfrenta a Shura, honestamente tuve que ver esa escena mas de una vez mientras escribia aparte que se me hacia dificil ver ese momento sin soltar una lagrima, creo que muchos concordaran que fue el momento donde muchos se hicieron un nudo en la garganta y comenzaron a llorar por la muerte de Shiryu, quien no lloro en ese momento no es un ser humano a mi gusto o fan de Saint Seiya

Que tengan feliz 2014 hasta la proxima


	2. Infinite Stratos

**Respondiendo comentarios**

**Sekishiki: Gracias que te haya gustado, advierto que puede que el fic dure com capítulos dado que la serie Infinite Stratos tiene una historia que fácilmente puede ser resumida en una película de 2 horas sin muchos problemas**

**Guest (Perseus): Siguiendo con la lógica de Los caballeros del Zodiaco donde la edad vale mierda. Con lo de las armas si pondré que Ichika usa su IS pero no usara otra cosa más que sus manos y sus ``reflejos de tigre´´ para defenderse, lo de Ichika en la mansión Kido puede que lo convierta en un especial donde no aparecerán ellas solamente sino también el harem de Rosario + vampire y de Tu love Ru así se formaría un desmadre de proporciones épicas más si (inserte x villano de Saint Seiya) haga acto de aparición y nazca un nuevo arco para enfrentarse a ese villano**

**Han-Ko: Gracias por haberte gustado el fanfic**

**Cris: Es verdad las cosas se pondrán más interesantes, con respecto con las saga de Asgard las chicas si lo seguirán y no, pero eso si habrá un choque entre harems, y hasta un momento donde Tsukune, Rito y Ichika conversaran sobre lo que es tener un harem**

**Silber D. Wolf: Gracias, ya el capitulo esta listo**

**Para aclarar lo poner doncellas en vez de amazonas nace a esta pregunta, para quienes sepan del manga spin-off Shainta Sho sabrán que allí ponen el termino shainta para referirse a las guerreras que están a servicio de Atenea pero que a diferencia de las amazonas no usan máscaras, la pregunta es si ese manga ya le hicieran anime y llegara al resto del mundo como seria llamado en español , obviamente no pondrán caballeras porque sonaría feo y un tanto extraño, lo más seguro es que sea nombrado como Las Doncellas del Zodiaco esa es mi opinión si están de acuerdo**

Capítulo 2

Infinite Stratos

Opening Pegasus Fantasy

N: En medio de un fondo negro corren Chad, Shinji, Kyoko, Ichika, Tsukune, Rito, Asuna, Orochi, Naruko y Yukiteru, todos con sus armaduras puestas, atras de ellos esta una caja que al abrirse sale la armadura de Dragón, después aparece un logo en letras verdes y azules que dice

El Dragón Infinito

_Dakishimeta kokoro no kosumo _atsuku _moyase kiseki o okose/Haz arder el cosmos del alma que tú has abrazado cumple los milagros_: Se ve la armadura de Dragón desprendiéndose para vestir a Ichika empezando por los pies, la cintura, los brazos, el pecho y la cabeza, luego se pone en una pose donde detrás de el aparece la constelación de Dragón e Ichika da unos golpes hacia el aire

_kizu-tsuita mama ja inai to chikai-atta haruka na ginga/tú ha jurado no ser herido jamás es una galaxia lejan:_ Ichika da un golpe abriendo el aire donde se ve un mundo devastado por las guerras donde aparece la estatua de Atenea y debajo de ella se ven los 10 caballeros de bronce dando una mirada de esperanza y determinación

_Pegasasu fantaji so sa yume dake wa/Fantasía de pegaso, si es aquí donde están los sueños: _Se ve la imagen de un Dragón en el aire que resulta ser Ichika que da una patada a un soldado y este levita junto a los demás soldados

_Dare mo ubaenai kokoro no tsubasa dakara/Porque son las alas de un alma que nadie puede robar_: Se hace una cercanía se ven a Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte y Laura, después se ve una figura siniestra de ojos rojos

_saint seiya shonen wa minna/saint seiya, los jóvenes son todos_: Se ve a Ichika un golpe que derriba a un centenar de golpes, luego aparece Saori sentada en medio del trono del Santuario

_saint seiya ashita no yusha (oh yeah)/saint seiya, los héroes del mañana:_ Se ve a Ichika derribando otro centenar de hombres, luego aparece Saori viendo el horizonte con los demás caballeros

_saint seiya pegasasu no yo ni/saint seiya, cual pegaso_: Se ve un montón de hombre rodeando a Ichika y este expulsa su cosmos para derribarlos, luego se ve a Ichika sin armadura dando una fuerte patada para revertir el flujo de una cascada

saint seiya ima koso habatake!/saint seiya, ¡mantén desplegadas tus alas: Se ve a Ichika dando un golpe corriendo hacia el frente y de un parpadeo se ve la figura de un Dragón en el, y al final se ve una figura siniestra donde Ichika junto con los otros caballeros dan en conjunto una patada, luego se ven como los caballeros son elevados hacia el cielo de in flashazo como si fueran estrellas

Fin del Opening

N: En el salón de clases después de que Cecilia retara a Ichika y se decidiera cuando será el duelo la instructora Chifuyu Orimura toma la palabra

Chifuyu: Ichika, Tu IS tomara un tiempo para ser preparado. No hay máquinas de reemplazo. Y al parecer, la academia está pensando en prepararte una especial para ti

N: Todas las chicas del salón se sorprenden al escuchar eso y comienzan a murmurar

Ichika: Una cosa que es lo impresionante de tener un IS personalizado (de repente aparece Cecilia en frente de él)

Cecilia: Me agrada oír eso (comienza a señalar a Ichika con el dedo)

El duelo por el título de Representante de la clase. A pesar de que se quién será el ganador de este duelo, no sería justo que solo yo usara una maquina especial mientras que tu usas una de entrenamiento

Ichika: Con que tienes una maquina especial interesante

Cecilia: Como siempre la gente como yo debe iluminar a los plebeyos como tú, yo, Cecilia Alcott, soy la candidata a representar a mi país Inglaterra. En otras palabras, yo ya poseo mi propio equipo personalizado. Entre los 6 mil millones de personas en el mundo, solo hay 467 IS. Y solamente la elite de la elite tiene las maquinas especiales

Ichika: (476 IS, un numero respetables, aunque de los IS especiales debo suponer que es como las armaduras que están divididas de Bronce, Plata y Oro, que mientras mayor sea el rango más poderoso es el caballero) 476 IS supongo que no son fáciles de fabricar eso parece

Chifuyu: Normalmente las únicas personas que pueden tener maquinas especiales son los representantes de las naciones y las empresas altamente reconocidas. Pero en tu caso, debido a la situación, te están preparando una maquina personal con el fin de recolectar información

Ichika: Supongo que la máquina que me harán tendrán unas especificaciones para que pueda usarla

Chifuyu: Profesora Yamada, por favor continúe con la clase

Yamada: Si, continuemos con la lección chicos, abran por favor sus libros de texto. Hoy terminaremos la lección de ayer

Los IS, o Infinite Stratos, envuelven a los pilotos en un campo compuesto de energía. Tienen algo parecido a una voluntad propia. Y a través de la comunicación con su piloto. Los IS y el piloto pueden entenderse mutuamente. Y no solo eso. Cuanto más tiempo sea piloteado el IS, mejor conocerán las características de su piloto

Ichika: (Interesante en otras palabras, los IS son similares a nuestras armaduras en algunos aspectos, me pregunto si puedo mezclar mi cosmos energía con un IS, aunque mejor debo evitarlo hacerlo en público para evitar llamar innecesariamente la atención, solo lo hare por curiosidad)

Yamada: No vean a los IS como una herramienta, sino como un compañero

¿Alguien tiene una pregunta?

Chica: Yo si tengo una

Cuando dices compañero, ¿Te refieres a algo así como una novia o un novio?

Yamada: Bueno...¿Cómo debo decirlo?

Como no tengo experiencia en estas cosas, no puedo decirlo... (Se pone las manos sobre la cabeza)

Me pregunto cómo se siente...

Ichika: Yo tengo una mejor respuesta profesora

Yamada: Eh, adelante Ichika

Ichika: Con respecto a compañero se refiere a un gran aliado que siempre ayudara en los momentos difíciles, en donde se crea un vínculo que a través de la experiencia se vuelve cada vez más grande, donde el IS y el piloto se convierten en grandes compañeros de batalla dispuesto a todo sin importar las cosas, en donde la verdadera fuerza del IS reside del piloto de quien la maneja como una extensión de su ser o no es así

N: Todo el mundo estaba sin habla mientras que algunas chicas estaban sonrojadas y otras con brillo de sus ojos, la profesora Yamada se cautivó por las palabras de Ichika

Yamada: Eso fue hermoso Ichika, no yo misma hubiese dicho algo semejante de verdad eres alguien de profundas palabras

N: Después de la clase, Ichika va a la cafetería a comer algo y cuando se sienta en una de las mesas al poco rato llega Houki y se sienta

Houki: Ichika

Ichika: Si Houki

Houki: Porque aceptaste el duelo de Cecilia

Ichika: Lo acepte porque me provoco aparte su comportamiento arrogante me caía mal

Houki: Pero estas consiente de que ella es una piloto de elite y tu un novato

Ichika: Exacto ella tiene más experiencia que yo

Houki: No te preocupa que ella te derrote y te humille

Ichika: En realidad no para eso tengo una semana para prepararme lo aprovechare para entrenar

Houki: Si quieres te ayudare en tu entrenamiento

Ichika: Esta bien algo de ayuda no estaría mal

N: Ichika junto con Houki van al club de Kendo

Houki: Muy bien Ichika veamos de, que eres capaz, a ver si logras derribarme

Ichika: Ok (se pone en guardia)

Houki: Porque no te pones el equipo para que te protejas

Ichika: No lo necesito solo con la fuerza de mis manos basta

Houki: Si así quieres

N: Houki arremete contra Ichika usando su espada de madera, Ichika esquivaba con buenos reflejos los ataques de Houki ella por su parte daba con todo pero al ver como Ichika esquivaba sin si quiera dar un mínimo esfuerzo comenzó a frustrarla entonces comenzó a atacar con más fuerza a Ichika pero este no se inmuto para, a los pocos minutos se veía a una Houki exhausta y un Ichika calmado como si nada hubiera pasado

Ichika: Eso es todo Houki no parece que haya avanzado en algo

Houki: Ha Ichika ha, de verdad eres impresionante esquivaste todos mis golpes y no pareces que te hubieras cansando

Ichika: Bueno que puedo decir gracias a mi entrenamiento estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas

Houki: Tu entrenamiento una cosa como fue, debió de ser muy bueno para que te pudieras mover de esa forma

Ichika: Una cosa Houki

Houki: Que

N: Ichika a una velocidad impresionante logra derribar a Houki con solo la punta de su dedo, Houki se impresiono de como Ichika la derribo sintió como si un palo le golpeara fuertemente en su frente, se levantó y se tocó la frente a sentir el dolor que tenía obra de Ichika

Ichika: He ganado

Houki: Ichika eso dolió

Ichika: Perdón Houki pero si me retaste a que te derribara y eso hice no quise ser duro por lo que quise usar solo mi dedo

Houki: Sabes de verdad te has vuelto muy fuerte en estos últimos 6 años has cambiado mucho

Ichika: Pues quería hacerme más fuerte y entrene muy duro durante estos años para ser lo

Houki: Pero no creí que te volverías más fuerte que yo

Ichika: Eso parece, pero creo que este lugar será adecuado para entrenar para poder pilotear mi IS personalizado

N: La semana transcurrió como si nada, durante todo el tiempo Ichika se la paso entrenando en el club de Kendo, pero debido a sus habilidades avanzadas en más de una ocasión cuando alguien le pedía que le ayudara en algo Ichika ayudaba con total amabilidad hasta daba consejos de cómo usar las armas y de cómo defenderse, lo curioso es que nunca se vio a Ichika usando las espadas de madera ni equipo de protección como si no lo necesitara en lo absoluto

El día llego y en uno de las bases de la academia se ven a Ichika y a Houki al parecer esperando la IS personalizada, mientras que en los altavoces de escucha la voz de la profesora Yamada

Yamada: Ichika, tu IS ya llego

N: Una de las puertas se abrió revelando la IS de Ichika usara, él lo toca pero no se activa como pensó, pero logra montarse y la profesora Yamada le explica sus funcionalidades y de la IS de Cecilia, Ichika presto mucha atención y al poco rato manejando su propia IS de nombre Byakushiki sale de la base y entra al estadio donde esta Cecilia totalmente listo para el duelo

Cecilia: Te daré una última oportunidad

Ichika: Una oportunidad

Cecilia: Sera algo fácil para mi tener una victoria perfecta. Es algo obvio. Así que, si te disculpas ahora, no tendré inconveniente en perdonarte

Ichika: No cantes victoria aun, no sabes de lo que soy capaz, además no me dejare ganar a cualquier costo

Cecilia: En serio. Qué pena. Si este es el caso...

Es hora de decir adiós

N: Cecilia dispara con su rifle e Ichika lo esquiva fácilmente

Ichika: Necesitaras más que simples disparos para derrotarme

Cecilia: (Que rápido) Esto no ha terminado

N: Cecilia arremete una serie de disparos con su rifle pero Ichika las esquivas con facilidad, mientras las esquivas más se acerca a Cecilia esta lo toma con mucha calma

Cecilia: Eres un poco ingenuo al creer que solo acercándote a mí me ganaras

Ichika: Puede que sí pero es mejor arriesgarse y ver los resultados

Cecilia: Si así lo quieres

N: Cecilia siguió disparando mientras que Ichika los esquiva, pero mientras más pasa el tiempo Ichika logra acercarse más y más a Cecilia y esta se percata y comienza a alejarse, Ichika al notar eso da una sonrisa de confianza

Ichika: Que pasa tienes miedo de perder

Cecilia: Sabes eres la primera persona en durar tanto en una batalla contra mi Blue Tears. Por eso, te doy mi reconocimiento

Ichika: Gracias por eso, pero veo quien ganara esta batalla y no eres tu Cecilia Alcott

Cecilia: Bien, ¿Terminemos esto de una vez?

N: Cecilia arremete más disparos y Ichika otra vez los esquiva, pero a los pocos segundos Ichika logra acercarse a Cecilia al grado que ya están prácticamente 1 metro de distancia entre los 2

Ichika: Te tengo

Cecilia: Uh (expresión de sorpresa)

N: A continuación Ichika esquiva el ultimo disparo de Cecilia y él se pone detrás de ella y la agarra con los brazos, todo el mundo se sorprendió de lo que acaban de ver

Cecilia: Suéltame

Ichika: Demasiado tarde ya gane, tu perdiste

Cecilia: Te dije que me soltaras

Ichika: Si quieres que te suelte solo di me rindo y todo acabara

Cecilia: Eso nunca (Ichika comienza a abrazar fuerte y Cecilia no soporta el dolor)

Ok, ok me rindo tu ganas (Ichika la suelta)

Ichika: En otras palabras obtuve una victoria perfecta

Chifuyu (Altavoces): Ganador Ichika Orimura

N: Todo el mundo comenzó a celebrar la victoria de Ichika, mientras tanto en la base

Chifuyu: Felicidades para ser tu primera batalla no lo hiciste nada mal

Ichika: No fue nada

Yamada: Es increíble que en ningún momento hayas usado un arma de tu IS fue bastante arriesgado a mi parecer

Ichika: Personalmente no me da gusto usar armas, para eso uso mis propias manos y mi habilidad en artes marciales me es suficiente,

Chifuyu: No crees que debas practicar las armas que porta tu IS por defecto va a ser muy necesario

Ichika: En realidad se manejar armas como katanas, hachas, lanzas, dagas, cuchillos, bumerán, armas ninjas, como kunais, shurikens y otros tipos de armas

Houki: De verdad, dime quien te entreno quisiera conocerlo

Ichika: Bueno no puedo dar esa información dado a que es material que es clasificado por la Fundación Graude, lo que puedo decir que durante 6 años entrene en las 5 montañas situado en China

Chifuyu: Las 5 montañas jamás había oído de ese lugar

Ichika: Si algo aprendí de mi entrenamiento en armas es que las armas al final son solo herramientas con el fin de defenderse, la cuestión es aprender a usarlas dado a que aunque parezcan efectivas si no se saben usar de nada sirven usarlas, los IS siguen esa lógica así fue como obtuve mi victoria dado a que Cecilia se confió mucho en su arma y al ver que no use ningún arma me subestimo

Chifuyu: Interesante aclaratoria veo que durante ese entrenamiento has aprendido mas de una cosa

Ichika: Más de lo que crees

Chifuyu: Mañana se harán pruebas de maniobras con los IS espero que lo hagas bien

Ichika: De eso estoy seguro

N: En unos de los campos de entrenamiento Ichika decide entrenar con su IS, lo activa y lo primero que hace es practicar en manióbralo, al cabo de 10 minutos hace una serie de movimientos acrobáticos con gran eficacia como si fuera todo un profesional

Ichika: Bien creo que probare hacer golpes

N: Ichika comienza a practicar con el IS, todo tipo de artes de defensa a través de los puños, empezando con Boxeo luego Karate, Kung Fu, entre otros tipos de golpes, en 30 minutos logra hacer todo tipos de golpes con gran naturalidad y a gran velocidad tanto como en tierra como en el aire, luego decide practicar patadas empezando con todo tipo de defensa personal con el uso de patadas como el kickboxing, en 10 minutos domina el hacer patadas en el IS en tierra como en aire con total normalidad, mientras tanto en una de las partes del campo se ve Cecilia observando todo lo que hace Ichika

Cecilia: (Increíble está maniobrando de manera perfecta su IS, será que tiene mucho talento para eso)

N: Con Ichika

Ichika: Bien, ahora a encender mi cosmos

N: Ichika comienza a encender su cosmos, a lo lejos Cecilia mira con intriga a Ichika

Cecilia: ¿Qué es esa luz verde que sale de el?

N: Ichika comienza a volar con el IS e inesperadamente comienza a ir a la velocidad del sonido cosa que abrumo a Cecilia

Cecilia: Increible va muy rapido

N: Ichika va a mayor velocidad sobrepasando a la velocidad supersonica dando la ilusion de que se esta teletransportando de un lugar a otro

Cecilia: Puede ir mas rapido eso es impresionante

N: Ichika se para en el suelo

Ichika: Es hora de finalizar

N: Ichika comienza a mover sus brazos mientras concentra su cosmos y a la vez se ve la silueta de un Dragon formandose, Cecilia esta confundida de lo que esta viendo y

Ichika: La Furia del Dragon

N: Al ejecutarlo se ve que lanzo un Dragon en medio del aire, Cecilia estaba anonadada de lo que vio

Ichika: Listo ha sido muy facil, se siente como si usara mi armadura, solo lo usare en caso de emergencia (desactiva su IS) mejor voy a mi dormitorio

N: Ichika se va del campo, mientras que Cecilia

Cecilia: Acaso vi que salio un Dragon de su puño , sera acaso una habilidad especial de su IS (pero a decir verdad se veia genial) se sonroja un poco con lo ultimo

N: En el dormitorio, Ichika se da un baño mientras que Houki se cambia y se acuesta en su cama

Houki: (Es increible lo fuerte que se ha hecho Ichika en estos ultimos años, es como si pasara de un niño a todo un hombre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos)

N: Ichika sale del baño secandose la cabeza con una toalla, eso si no lleva camisa revelando sus firmes pectorales, pero si un short (para ocultar ya saben que) Houki lo miraba fijamente y comenzo a tener fantasias nada santas de ella con Ichika en un cuarto oscuro haciendo (censurado) ella a recobrar la realidad se pone roja de la verguenza, Ichika se pone una ccamisa verde y se acuesta en su cama

Houki: Una cosa Ichika

Ichika: Que ocurre Houki

Houki: Es impresionante saber que tu primer duelo de IS ganaste sin si quiera usar un arma o habre lastimado a Cecilia

Ichika: Si te digo que ni planeaba ganar a traves de la violencia pensaba mejor en como ganar sin que nadie resulte lastimado, seria muy triste que mi victoria se basara en lastimar gente inocente

Houki: De verdad

Ichika: Si algo me enseño mi maestro que las artes marciales deben ser usados al servicio del bien nunca para beneficio personal, esa leccion se transformo en mi filosofia de vida, si hubiera derrotado a Cecilia a base de querer lastimarla me sentiria muy mal

Houki: Pero si ella te provoco y te insulto

Ichika: Planeaba darle una leccion no lastimarla, creo que mi victoria le enseño a no subestimar y menos preciar a los demas

Houki: Se me hace muy bueno que tengas esa filosofia es bastante noble que alguien como tu obte por eso

Ichika: Gracias Houki, que tengas buenas noches

Houki: Buenas noches Ichika

N: 3 dias despues en el salon de clases

Chica: Han oido los rumores, de que la nueva representante de la clase 2 fue cambiada por una estudiante transferida

Ichika: ¿Estudiante transferida? ¿A estas alturas del año?

Chica: Si, es una chica de China

Cecilia: Hm ¿Puede que se haya transferido aqui despues de llegarle noticias mias?

Ichika: ¿Que clase de persona es ella? ¿Es fuerte?

Chica: Es facil averiguar sabiendo que ahora mismo solo personas de las clase tienen IS personalizados

¿?: Esa informacion esta algo desactualizada

N: Todo el mundo mira a la puerta donde esta presente una chica de estatura promedio, de cabello castaño con 2 coletas conmoños de color amarillo, ojos color jade y piel blanca

¿?: La representante de la clase 2 tambien tiene su IS personalizado. Nadie podra ganarme

Ichika: ¿Rin? Eres Rin, ¿no es asi? (se levanta de su asiento)

Rin: Si, yo soy la candidata a representante de China: Fan Rinin, de la clase 2. Hoy he venido a declarar la guerra

Chica: ¿Es ella la representante transferida de la clase 2? ¿La candidata a representar China?

Cecilia: ¿Q-Quien es ella? Parece cercana a Ichika

Ichika: Rin. ¿Por que tratas de actuar genial? En serio, esa actitud no va contigo

Rin: ¿¡Por que dices cosas como esas!? (detras de ella Chifuyu le da un golpe en la cabeza)

Auch...

¿Que fue eso? (se pone nerviosa al ver de quien se trata)

Chifuyu: Es tiempo de que vuelvan todos a sus clases

Rin: Chi-Chifuyu

Chifuyu: Llamame maestra Orimura. Vuelve a tu clase, eres una molestia

Rin: L-Lo lamento

Volvere luego. Ni se te ocurra huir, Ichika (se retira del salon)

Ichika: ¿Eres una candidata a representante?

N: En la cafeteria, Ichika y Rin estan sentados conversando

Ichika: Es impresionante que te hayas vuelto candidata a representante de China

Rin: Y tu Ichika no te habia visto en 6 años, la ultima vez que te vi fue en television en eso del Torneo Galactico, dime como fue que participaste en eso

Ichika: Es una larga historia no quiero entrar en detalle ahora

Rin: Te veias muy apuesto con ese traje de color verde, y la forma de como peleaste en ese encuentro estuvo fenomenal, dime como hiciste para hacer eso de que llamabas La Furia del Dragon

Ichika: Mejor decir la verdad, y la verdad es que esa pelea fue actuada en todo las partes

Rin: De verdad pero si se vio muy real para que sea actuado, pero inclusive la chica de ropa roja formaba parte de la actuacion

Ichika: Exacto era una actris que pagaron para poner algo de drama al encuentro

Rin: Hm interesante, pero ese otro de traje blanco que se hacia llamar caballero de Pegaso era otro actor

Ichika: Exacto

Rin: Pero una cosa como fue que ese torneo se cancelo para ser actuado estaba muy interesante

Ichika: Veras la Fundacion Graude quienes organizaron el torneo tuvieron muchas quejas de parte de varias organizaciones por la participacion de menores de edad

Rin: Como asi

Ichika: Veras todos los que participaron en ese torneo incluyendome, tenemos edades aproximadas de 13 a 15 años

Rin: Que de verdad, pense que eran adultos, pero una cosa conoces a todos esos chicos que participaron en ese torneo

Ichika: Si los conosco son mis amigos, vivo con ellos

Rin: Como es eso de que vives con ellos

Ichika: Te lo pondre de esta forma, todos ellos son huerfanos adoptados por la Fundacion Graude incluyendome

Rin: Fuiste adoptado por la Fundacion Graude cuando

N: Ichika le explica los detalles incluyendo del porque huyo de casa, y de como fue adoptado por la Fundacion Graude, tambien de haber entrenado en China durante 6 años

Rin: Espera un momento estuviste en China durante estos ultimos años, en que parte dime

Ichika: Las 5 montañas de Rozan

Rin: Que las 5 montañas no puedo creerlo pero si hay leyendas que dice que es uno de los lugares mas peligrosos de China y que por sus condiciones no es seguro que alguien viva alli

Ichika: Para que lo sepas la unica persona que vive alli es mi maestro, el me enseño todo lo relacionado con artes marciales y me cuido como si fuera un padre, le debo mucho a mi maestro gracias a el me he vuelto una persona fuerte y he aprendido muchas cosas gracias a sus enseñansas

Rin: Vaya no sabia eso (suena la campana) Sabes te vere en otro momento, adios

N: Rin se va y a los pocos segundos aparece Cecilia y Houki

Houki: La conoces Ichika

Ichika: Si la conosco desde hace 6 años, fue poco despues de que tu te despidieras, diria que Rin es como otra amiga de la infancia

Cecilia: Amiga de la infancia

Ichika: Es mas como mi 2da amiga, Houki tu eres la 1era

Houki: Yo soy la 1era

Ichika: Con su permiso ire a entrenar

Cecilia: Espera Ichika ire a entrenar contigo

Houki: Yo tambien entrenare contigo, debes hacerte mas fuerte Ichika

Ichika: Esta bien, si quieren

N: En los campos de entrenamiento Ichika, Cecilia y Houki activan sus IS

Cecilia: Espera Houki, tu IS es una unidad generica, por ser la hermana de la famosa Tabane crei que ibas a tener una unidad personalizada

Houki: No quiero tocar ese tema, bien Ichika preparate

Ichika: Ok (se pone en posicion de boxeador sin usar un arma)

Cecilia: Espera Ichika no usaras un arma

Ichika: No las necesito con mi IS me basta

Houki: Si asi piensas

N: Houki y Cecilia arrementen contra Ichika pero este bloquea sus ataques sin ningun esfuerzo, Houki usa su Katana pero Ichika simplemente lo agarra con su mano sin problemas y de la misma forma bloquea los proyectiles de Cecilia

4 Horas despues del entrenamiento Ichika esta calmado como si nada hubiera pasado pero Houki y Cecilia estaban en el suelo exhaustas del entrenamiento

Cecilia: Por dios que cansancio

Houki: Es increible que sin armas pudieras defenderte de nosotras sin ningun problema

Ichika: El detalle es que sus movimientos son lentos y predecibles por eso es que no necesite esforzarme mucho, pero veo que ustedes 2 necesitan mejorar su condicion

Houki: Veo que entrenar en China durante 6 años te volvio demasiado fuerte

Ichika: No es para tanto

Cecilia: Con esa forma de moverte ganarias el torneo con mucha facilidad. Quiero preguntarte algo Ichika

Ichika: Que es Cecilia

Cecilia: Hace 3 dias te vi entrenando con tu IS en hacer golpes y patadas, pero lo mas sorprendente es esa luz verde que salia de ti y luego te moviste a una velocidad impresionante, pero lo mejor fue ese Dragon que salio de tus puños, dime que era

N: Ichika se puso nervioso ante lo que dijo Cecilia

Ichika: Bu-Bueno eso es, como lo diria, es, es (tono de nerviosismo)

Cecilia: Que es Ichika

Ichika: Es una tecnica secreta, que invente

Houki: Una tecnica secreta como se llama

Ichika: La llamo, Modo Dragon

Houki/Cecilia: Modo Dragon

Ichika: Si es un modo que me permite moverme a grandes velocidades llegando a velocidad hipersonica

Cecilia: Velocidad hipersonica, si es asi eso te haria el piloto mas rapido de la historia, pero es impresionante deberias decircelo a la instructura

Ichika: Quiero mantenerlo por algo es mi tecnica secreta, planeo solo usarla en caso de extrema emergencia

Houki: Por que

Ichika: Porque no solo aumento mi velocidad sino tambien mi fuerza, si no tengo cuidado podria matar a alguien de un solo golpe

Cecilia: De verdad

Ichika: Asi es, por lo que no quiero lastimar a nadie ni mucho menos matar

Cecilia: Pero y ese Dragon que salio de tus puños que era

Ichika: Era un rayo de energia que tenia la forma de un Dragon, que solo sale mientras que estoy en ese modo

Houki: Nos lo podrias mostrar

Ichika: No gracias, quiero mantenerlo en extremo secreto

Cecilia: Por favor Ichika enseñanos ese Modo Dragon

Ichika: No, ya quiero irme, planeo darme un baño

Houki: Por favor Ichika, muestranos ese Modo Dragon por esta vez

Ichika: No y gracias

Houki/Cecilia: Por favor Ichika

Ichika: No es no, y ya me voy

N: Houki y Cecilia comienzan a usar el arma mas peligrosa que jamas pudo haber existido y se llama ojos de cachorrito

Houki/Cecilia: Por favor Ichika, solo por esta vez (ojos de cachorrito nivel maximo)

Ichika: Ok por esta vez pero por favor no se diran a nadie

Houki/Cecilia: Lo prometemos

Ichika: Esta bien, se los ense... miren una estrella fugaz

N: Houki y Cecilia miran al cielo pero lo que en realidad ven era un avion al bajar la mirada ven que Ichika se fue a gran velocidad

Con Ichika en los vastidores

Ichika: (Creo que hice mal en no hacerles lo que me pidieron, pero mejor prevenir que lamentar despues)

N: Mientras Ichika camina se encuentra con Rin

Ichika: Que haces aqui Rin

Rin: Lo mismo te pregunto

Ichika: Bueno estaba entrenando con Houki y Cecilia, planeo ir a mi dormitorio a darme un baño, y tu

Rin: Eh aqui, solo estaba paseando por aqui, pero una cosa

Ichika: Cual cosa

Rin: Tienes compañera de cuarto

Ichika: Si es Houki

Rin: Ella y que significa para ti

Ichika: Pues es mi primera amiga de la infancia antes que tu

Rin: Y despues tuviste otro amigo de infancia

Ichika: Si soy honesto dire que si, y no son cualquiera son los que mas tiempo he pasado hasta diria que son como mis hermanos

Rin: En serio dime quienes son

Ichika: Te dije que fui adoptado por la Fundacion Graude verdad, y sobre los huerfanos que al igual que yo participaron en ese Torneo Galactico

Rin: Aja a que quieres llegar

Ichika: Veras cuando fui a China a entrenar para hacerme fuerte, otros 9 huerfanos fueron a otras partes del mundo para hacerce fuertes al igual que yo

Rin: Si dime quienes son

Ichika: Son los siguientes, uno es Tsukune Aono y su prima Kyoko Aono, otros es Rito Yuuki y su hermana menor Asuna Yuuki, tambien Shinji Ikari, y sigue Yukiteru Amano, Sado Yasutora o como lo llamamos Chad, Naruko Uzumaki y Orochi Nishigara, todos ellos son chicos fuertes al igual que yo y mi vinculo con ellos estan especial que es lo mas cercano a una familia, hemos pasado por muchas cosas y me es imposible olvidarlos

Rin: Quisiera conocerlos

Ichika: Si viste con quien me enfrente en el torneo era Tsukune conocido como el caballero de Pegaso, yo como sabras me conocian como el caballero de Dragon, los demas estuvieron en el torneo y eran conocidos por o siguiente. Rito como caballero de Cisne y su hermana Asuna como doncella de Andromeda, Naruko doncella de Leon Menor, Yukiteru caballero de Lobo, Chad caballero de Osa Mayor, Shinji caballero de Fenix, Kyoko doncella de Unicornio y Orochi doncella de Hidra, todos participamos en ese torneo

Rin: De verdad, pero una cosa, eso de que eres caballero de Dragon y el otro de Pegaso, no lo entiendo

Ichika: Pues se debe a lo siguiente, te has preguntado del porque ese torneo se le llamo El Torneo Galactico

Rin: En realidad no

Ichika: Pues veras Rin, el torneo tenia como base una antigua leyenda Griega sobre un grupo de guerreros llamados los guerreros de Atenea, que a los hombres se les llamaban caballeros y a las mujeres doncellas

Rin: Los guerreros de Atenea

Ichika: Asi es, eran guerreros de un poder sumamente abrumador, de un reves de sus puños desgarraban el aire y de un punta pie abrian la tierra, se les conocian como guerreros que daban sus vidas al servicio del bien y de la justicia, y eran guiados por la diosa Atenea

Rin: De verdad eran guerreros con esa fuerza, pero que tiene que ver con eso del Torneo Galactico

Ichika: Veras se dice tambien que esos guerreros portaban armaduras basadas en las 88 constelaciones que rondan por las estrellas y que con esas armaduras de acuerdo con la constelacion de que haya nacido cada caballero o doncella luchaban contra toda fuerza maligna que amenazaba con conquistar al mundo o destruirlo

Rin: Entiendo algo pero que tiene que ver con lo de galactico

Ichika: Se dice que esos guerreros usan un poder llamado cosmos y que la fuente de ese podr no es mas que el mismo universo, y que a traves de ese poder son capaces de hacer hazañas como una fuerza sobrehumana o ir a grandes velocidades superando la prueba del sonido o hasta ir a la velocidad de la luz

Rin: Que es en serio

Ichika: Y finalizando la razon de que la señorita Saori Kido organizo ese torneo fue que su abuelo el señor Mitsumasa Kido era un gran fanatico de la cultura Griega mas de la leyenda que te conte, pero hace 5 años el señor Kido fallecio dejando a su nieta Saori como heredera, en honor a su abuelo decidio hacer un espectaculo tomando como base las luchas que se hacian durante la era romana mezclando con la leyenda de los guerreros de Atenea, asi que a nosotros 10 nos asignaron ciertas constelaciones por mera cuestion estetica, me asignaron la constelacion de Dragon y me fabricaron un traje para que se asemeje a una armadura

Rin: Entiendo suena bastante interesante,pero aun no lo entiendo de todo

Ichika: Si te sirve de consuelo tampoco me se todos los detalles de como se organizo el torneo, si mas te veo mañana Rin

Rin: Una cosa Ichika, podria ver tu dormitorio

Ichika: Esta bien, ire a darme un baño y despues ire a dormir

Rin: Descuida no hare nada malo

N: Ichika y Rin caminan por los pasillos y Rin comienza a hablar

Rin: Ichika

Ichika: Si

Rin: Te acuerdas te nuestra promesa de hace 6 años

Ichika: Cual promesa

Rin: Era que si me volviera una buena cocinera te, te (comienza a sonrojarce)

Ichika: Que Rin

Rin: Bueno era que, te acuerdas de que era

Ichika: Disculpa si suene grosero pero esa promesa la he olvidado por completo, han pasado 6 años desde que nos vimos por lo que no recuerdo todo con exactitud, lo de la promesa

Rin: Sabes tampoco me acuerdo de lo ultimo, solo se que teniamos una promesa

Ichika: Sea cual sea la promesa que nos hicimos espero que se cumpla

Rin: Sabes estos ultimos años he mejorado en cocinar, hasta he hecho varios platillos que ha a la gente le ha gustado

Ichika: Interesante, me muero por probar tu comida Rin, de seguro debe de ser deliciosa

Rin: De verdad, gracias Ichika

N: Entran al dormitorio e Ichika va directo al baño, mientras que Rin inspecciona todo y ve una foto de Ichika con sus amigos de la Fundacion Graude, Rin lo mira con mucha curiosidad

Rin: Estos son los huerfanos adoptados, ha decir verdad se ven bastante agradables

N: Rin pone la foto en su lugar y ve otras partes del dormitorio, pero le llamo mucho la atencion cierta caja

Rin: Esta caja de que sera, me pregunto que tendra adentro

N: Mientras Rin mira la caja de pandora de Dragon, llega Houki

Houki: (Con que Ichika se esta dando un baño) de repente ve ha Rin

Que haces aqui

Rin: Yo, pues Ichika me invito

Houki: Entiendo

Rin: Una cosa, sabes que hay dentro de esta caja grande (refiriendose a la Caja de Dragon)

Houki: No lo se, esa caja le pertenece a Ichika

Rin: Entonces le pregunto a el

Houki: Ni si quiera Ichika sabe lo que contiene, me dijo que se lo acaban de regarlar desde China

Rin: De China, debe de ser algo bastante especial

N: Ichika sale del baño secandoce la cabeza con una toalla, Houki y Rin se ponen totalmente rojas mas Rin que ``misteriosamente le sale sangre por la nariz`` solo ver el torso desnudo de Ichika, al menos tiene un short verde para evitar que ellas vean su (censurado)

Ichika: Pasa algo por que ambas estan rojas

Houki/Rin: Nada

Rin: Ichika una cosa que tiene esta caja

Ichika: Bueno en realidad no lo se (por favor que se lo crea)

Rin: Houki me dijo que te lo regalaron en China verdad

Ichika: Si me lo dio mi maestro, me dijo que esta caja se abrira sola cuando la necesite

Rin: Y que contiene para que sea tan especial

Ichika: Hasta donde se contiene un artecfato que me hara muy poderoso

Houki: Una cosa Ichika, cuando me enseñaras ese modo Dragon

Ichika: Aun sigues con eso

Houki: Exacto quiero que me lo enseñes

Ichika: (Suspiro de fastidio) para que lo sepas no existe ese Modo Dragon, fue algo que invente para quitarme a Cecilia de encima y sin querer, se me paso la mano

Houki: Si es asi, porque mentiste

Ichika: Es porque tampoco queria desilucionar a Cecilia

Houki: Pero que era lo que dijo de ti que decias que superabas a la velocidad del sonido mientras entrenabas

Ichika: Bueno era que mi IS podia ir a esas velocidades fue un detalle que mi cuenta hace poco

Rin: Un momento tu IS puede ir a la velocidad del sonido eso significa que tienes el modelo mas rapido hasta la fecha

Ichika: Algo por el estilo. Tampoco quiero presumir de eso

Houki: Pero te inventaste una historia, eso cuenta como querer presumir

Ichika: Es verdad, perdon no volvere ha hacerlo, mañana se lo dire a Cecilia espero que lo entienda

Rin: Bueno, creo que es hora de irme adios Ichika, que tengas buenas noches

Ichika: Igualmente Rin, adios te veo mañana

N: Rin se va, Ichika se pone su camisa verda y Houki mira de manera seria a Ichika

Ichika: Eh, Houki pasa algo

Houki: Quiero pedirte un favor

Ichika: Cual favor

Houki: En vista que eres demasiado bueno como piloto, podrias enseñarme todo lo que sabes, he notado que tienes un gran talento y que estas a otro nivel, por favor podrias ser mi maestro

Ichika: No se si podria, debo confesarte que mi metodo de entrenamiento es duro hasta estuve a punto de morir mas de una ocasion, estas seguro que quieres

Houki: Seguro no importa el metodo, lo superare ten lo por seguro

Ichika: Esta bien empezaremos mañana

N: Al dia siguiente Ichika fue solocitado para un duelo donde luchara contra Rin, Ichika dudo pero al ver la determinacion de Rin, cedio. Al entrar a la arena se puede observar que son visto por representantes de varias naciones importantes

En medio del combate

Rin: Ichika

Ichika: Si Rin

Rin: Demuestrame de lo que eres capaz

Ichika: Por favor te pido algo

Rin: Que es

Ichika: Por favor rindete Rin, no tiene caso pelear

Rin: Que, que quieres decir

Ichika: Rindete por favor, no quiero lastimarte

Rin: Te estas burlando de mi o que

Ichika: Hablo en serio Rin, no quiero verte lastimada

Rin: Que idioteces dices esto es un duelo, pelea o quieres que inicie yo

Ichika: Si tu quieres, pero no me digas que te lo adverti

N: Ichika se pone de brazos cruzados y cierra los ojos, Rin comienza a atacar disparando pero Ichika lo esquiva sin problemas cosa que sorprende a todo el mundo, Rin sigue atacando pero Ichika los sigue esquivando, Rin decide cambiar de estrategia y decide usar un arma de corto alcance e Ichika abre momentaneamente los ojos

Ichika: Grave error

Rin: Callate y lucha de verdad

N: Rin se lanza hacia Ichika para atacarlo pero, este en el momento de que Rin usa su arma, Ichika agarra con una sola mano el arma de Rin sin mucho esfuerzo

Rin: Como es posible que hayas logrado eso

Ichika: Simplemente senti cuando ibas a atacar, ahora rindete no puedes ganar

N: Rin comienza a disparar pero Ichika a sentir eso empuja a Rin haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio y aprovecha ese momento para sujetarla de los brazos similar como hiso con Cecilia

Ichika: Ahora te rindes

Rin: Nunca (Ichika aprieta los brazos de Rin)

Hay, hay, hay, duele, duele, ok me rindo por favor ya sueltame siento como si perdiera mis brazos

N: En la base de operaciones con la profesora Yamada, Cecilia, Houki y Chifuyu

Cecilia: Es impresionante que gano otra vez sin usar armas o haber atacado

Houki: De verdad que es bastante bueno, ni si quiera peleo para poder derrotarla

Yamada: Ichika no queria lastimar a Rin y aun asi tuvo la victoria sin hacerle daño de verdad es un hombre de palabra

Chifuyu: De verdad se ha vuelto fuerte en estos años

N: En el estadio Chifuyu mediante alta voz dice el ganador del encuentro, pero inesperadamente algo entra disparado en el estadio e Ichika sujetando a Rin logran esquivarlo, lo que entro al estadio impacto en el suelo haciendo que el estadio entre en estado de emergencia

Ichika: Que fue eso

N: Mediante el humo que ocasiono lo que aparentemente se disparo, se puede ver a una especie de maquina de color negro aparentemente un IS, la maquina comienza a disparar a donde estan Ichika y Rin, nuevamente logran esquivar el ataque, Ichika suelta a Rin en el proceso

Ichika: Me pregunto que sera

Rin: No lo se mejor esperar que vengan los profesores

Ichika: Yo me encargo, tu busca ayuda

Rin: Pero Ichika

Ichika: No te preocupes Rin, confia en mi vere si puedo detenerlo

Rin: Ok

N: Rin se retira e Ichika lucha contra la maquina, Ichika comienza a dar una serie de golpes y patadas, logrando en si deformar el blindaje de la maquina

Ichika: (Hay algo extraño, algo me dice que no estoy luchando contra un ser humano)

N: En la base

Cecilia: Hay que ayudar a Ichika

Chifuyu: No creo que sea necesario

Houki: Porque

Chifuyu: Miren al que se enfrenta no notan algo extraño

Cecilia: Solo se nota cuando Ichika con sus puños para deformar el blindaje

Houki: Espera, no se supone que un IS es piloteado, eso no deberia de afectarle lo de tener el blindaje deformado

Chifuyu: Exacto, y parece que el se percato de eso

N: De vuelta en el estadio

Ichika: Oye tu quien eres responde, porque viniste aqui o fue que alguien te envio

(No responde puede que esto aclare mis dudas)

N: La maquina arremete contra Ichika y este detiene sus puños y contrataca dando un fuerte golpe creando una grieta en el blindaje, la maquina parecio no afectarle en lo adsoluto y siguio arremetiendo contra Ichika mientras este lo sigue esquivando

Ichika: Como lo supuse no es humano

N: Ahora es Ichika quien arremete dando golpes y patadas en combo logrando en si hacer mas grietas en la maquina, pero inesperadamente la maquina comienza a tener un cambio de color de negro a rojo

Ichika: Que esta pasando

N: La maquina se lanza hacia Ichika pero con intencion de pegarce a el, Ichika se aleja de la maquina pero esta va en gran velocidad hacia el, la maquina comienza a brillar fuertemente mientras se acerca a Ichika y

BOOOOOMMM

N: La maquina exploto y el impacto le afecto mucho a Ichika para dejarlo inconsiente

4 horas despues en la enfermeria, se ve ha Ichika durmiendo en una cama mientras que Rin, Cecilia y Houki lo miran muy preocupadas

Cecilia: Ichika

Rin: Ese idiota, si lo hubiera ayudado esto no habria pasado

Houki: Lo importante es que sigue vivo

N: Ichika comienza a abrir los ojos haciendo que las 3 esten alegres

Ichika: Veo que me quede inconsiente, por cuanto

Rin: Durante 4 horas

Cecilia: Pero nos alegra que estes vivo Ichika

Houki: Por poco pense que ibas a morir

Ichika: Descuidan por lo menos estoy aqui vivo, pero deben saber que no es la primera vez que estuve cerca de morir ya tengo algo de experiencia por lo que no le tengo miedo a morir

Cecilia: Que valiente lo de no temerle a la muerte

Rin: Tengo curiosidad como es eso de estuviste a punto de morir mas de una vez

Ichika: Durante mi entrenamiento en China durante 6 años pase por situaciones extremas, entre ellas no comer durante semanas, estar en medio de la nueve durante horas sin abrigo, escalar montañas de 100 metros sin proteccion con solo mis manos y si llegaba a caer iba tener una muerte segura, entre cosas similares

Houki: En serio pasaste por todo eso, pero si ese entrenamiento que tuviste debio de ser inhumano

Ichika: Bueno era volverme fuerte o volverme un cadaver una de las 2 por lo que tuve que arriesgarme, no es gran cosa

Cecilia: Que no es gran cosa, como puedes pensar de esa forma Ichika acaso es tu deseo de ser fuerte mas importante que tu propia vida

Ichika: Mi vida no es tan importante hasta me sacrificaria en pos de salvar la vida de otros, hasta le debo lealtad a alguien en especifico

Cecilia/Houki/Rin: ¡QUE!

Cecilia: Hablas en serio Ichika, no te importa sacrificar tu vida

Ichika: Claro que no, siempre y cuando sea por causas nobles

Houki: De verdad Ichika, pero si eres muy joven para pensar asi

Ichika: Solo tengo 14 años no es nada

Rin: Pero si tienes toda una vida por delante, y dime a quien le juras lealtad para llegar a tales extremos

Ichika: A la heredera de la Fundacion Graude la señorita Saori Kido

Cecilia: A esa chica, acaso hiso cosas importantes por ti para jurarle lealtad

Ichika: No solo para mi sino tambien para todo el mundo ella es la persona mas importante que he conocido, ella es (no puedo decirlo) la persona mas bondadosa que quiere lo mejor para el mundo y la gente que habita en el

Houki: Acaso ella es ma importante que tu

Ichika: En efecto, estoy dispuesto a morir por ella si es necesario

N: Las 3 comienzan a irritarce ante ese comentario

Cecilia: Ichika (comienza a derramar lagrimas)

Rin: Si tanto la quieres por que no te casas con ella

Houki: Ichika acaso estas enamorado de esa Saori

Ichika: Que dices, claro que no, aprecio mucho a la señorita Kido pero no estoy enamorada de ella pero aun asi le he jurado lealtad de por vida y no solo yo mis amigos de la Fundacion tambien, junto con ellos hemos jurado proteger a Saori de todo aquel que planea hacerle algo malo

Cecilia: Pero Ichika que tiene de especial ella

Ichika: Es la persona mas bondadosa de todo el planeta y eso es suficiente para jurarle lealtad, despues de que me gradue planeo estar a sus servicios como su guardian

Houki: Si ese es tu deseo esta bien

N: Las 3 se retiran muy molestas de lo que dijo Ichika, y despues ellas se reunen en la azotea de la academia

Cecilia: En serio que le ve Ichika a esa Saori

Houki: En serio que ha cambiado en estos 6 años

Rin: Lo mas probable es que le hayan lavado el cerebro para que crea ese tipo de cosas

Cecilia: Podria ser la forma como hablaba de ella como si fuera una diosa o algo por el estilo

Houki: Pero parece que no es Ichika el unico que esta con eso

Rin: Es verdad el dijo que el junto o otros 9 huerfanos fueron a diversas partes del mundo para hacerce fuertes al igual que Ichika, me pregunto si a esos chicos piensan igual que Ichika con respecto a esa Saori

Cecilia: Pobablemente tal vez sean otros que les lavaro el cerebro

Houki: Quisiera hablar con esa Saori en persona

Rin: Igualmente me gustaria saber de con que intenciones Ichika esta asi con respecto a ella

Cecilia: Quisiera que Ichika se fijara en mi de esa forma, como se fija en esa chica

N: Las 3 siguieron discutiendo del comportamiento de Ichika hacia Saori Kido, mientras tanto en la mansion Kido, Saori esta estornudando por enesima vez

Yukiteru: Señorita Saori le sucede algo

Saori: Nada Yukiteru solo estornude otra vez

Chad: Ya es la numero 10 señorita, de verdad esta bien

Saori: De verdad estoy bien no se preocupen

Rito: Que bien seria muy grave que se enfermara

Saori: No es para tanto, ahora por favor pasenme mi jugo de naranja creo que necesitare beber algo de vitamina C, y si podrian traerme mi almuerso de las 6 y tambien mi lapto si no es mucha molestia

Rito/Chad/Yukiteru: A sus ordenes señorita

N: Los 3 hacen lo que Saori pide como buenos sirvientes digo buenos amigos que son, a lo lejos Naruko/Asuna/Kyoko y Orochi miran a los chicos con decepcion

Asuna: A veces me pregunto si estuvo bien salvarla de la flecha en las 12 casas

Kyoko: Pues por ahora somos sus ´´amigas´´

Orochi: Que le ven los chicos para que actuen con sus sirvientes

Naruko: Oigan no se acuerdan de hace 6 años cuando eramos mas pequeños cuando Saori queria jugar al caballito con uno de nosotras

Kyoko: Si aun me acuerdo queria que Tsukune fuese su caballo, pero luego vino Ichika a ofrecerce

Asuna: Que bien que no fue con Rito porque eso si iba a molestarme bastante

Naruko: Pero Ichika termino lastimado, dado a que ``nuestra querida diosa`` lo golpeaba y pateaba para que cabalgara mas rapido

Orochi: Crei que al pasar de los años ella habia madurado, pero sigue siendo la misma puta consentida de siempre, ni aunque sea una diosa que supuestamente ´´protege al mundo de todo mal`` somos nosotras que hacemos todo el trabajo

Asuna: Dimelo a mi aun me acuerdo, como termine hecha mierda de tanto golpe, o ver como mi hermano y los demas chicos eran golpeados y apaleados sin piedad por los caballeros dorados, o como Shinji, Ichika y mi hermano incluyendome sacraficamos nuestras vidas para que ella viviera otro dia mas

Kyoko: Me pregunto como le ira Tsukune en esa Academia de monstruos

Naruko: O de Ichika en la Academia de Infinite Stratos

N: De vuelta en la academia en el dormitorio de Ichika y Houki, alli esta la profesora Yamada dando noticias

Yamada: Buenas noches chicos

Houki: Buenas noches profesora Yamada

Ichika: A que se debe su llegada

Yamada: Es para avisar a Houki una cosa

Houki: Cual cosa

Yamada: Es para avisar que te mudaras. Ya se te asigno un nuevo dormitorio

Houki: Es-Espera, por favor

. ¿Tengo que mudarme ahora mismo?

Yamada: Bueno, deberia ser asi. Ya que vivir en un cuarto con un chico todo el tiempo es algo incomodo ¿No es asi?

Houki: No, de hecho yo... (mira ha Ichika)

Ichika: No te preocupes por mi. Que tengas suerte en tu nuevo dormitorio (Houki se irrita un poco)

Houki: Profesora ¡Cambiare de dormitorio ahora mismo!

Yamada: S-Si

N: Houki se va molesta del dormitorio

Ichika: ¿Por que se enojo?

Me ire a dormir. No tiene caso que piense en eso

N: De repente alguien toca la puerta, abre y ve que se trata de Houki

Ichika: ¿Que pasa? ¿Acaso olvidaste algo?

Houki: H-Hay algo que quiero decirte

Ichika: Que es pasa algo. Te vez muy seria

Houki: Es sobre torneo individual de la clase el proximo mes...

S-Si logro ser campeona...

¡S-Saldras conmigo!

Ichika: ¿Que? (con una gota en la nuca)

N: a lo lejos 3 chicas escucharon lo de Houki

Chica1: ¿Oiste eso?

Chica2: Lo oi

Chica3: Estas son...

Chica1,2 y 3: ¡Grandes noticias!

N: Al dia siguiente en la academia, se comenzo a exparsir un rumor de que la que gane el torneo tendra como premio una cita con Ichika

Cecilia: ¿Que es eso tan emocionante de lo que todos estan hablando?

Houki: Yo tampoco lo se

N: De repente llega Ichika

Ichika: Buenos dias. ¿Porque todas estan tan emocionadas?

Todas: ¿No es nada?

Chifuyu: Toma asiento. Tendremos una pequeña reunion

N: Toda la clase toma asiento y la profesora Yamada dara las noticias

Yamada: ¡Hoy les presentare a un estudiante de transferencia!

N: Llega alguien al salon y todo el mundo incluyendo Ichika se sorprende al ver que se trata aparentemente de un ´´chico´´ de cabello rubio y de piel blanca y de ojos de color purpura, su uniforme es el mismo que leva Ichika

¿?: Soy Charles Dunoir. Vengo de Francia

Es un placer conocerlos a todos

N: Al parecer Ichika no es el unico chico siendo piloto de IS sino que tambien hay otro ´´chico´´ y su nombre es Charles Dunoir, que le esperara a nuestro joven caballero Dragon, y como la estara pasando la zorra... perdon gentil señorita Saori Kido con sus ´´leales caballeros`` y sus ``confiables doncellas``

Ending Blue forever

_Kirameku seiza ga omae (w)o yonderu Sore wa erabareta senshi no akashi/ _  
_Una constelación brilla y te llama __Ésa es la prueba que eres uno de los soldados elegidos_: Se ven en medio del cielo las constelaciones de Andromeda, Cisne, Dragon, Lobo, Leon Menor, Pegaso, Fenix, Osa Mayor, Hidra y Unicornio siendo observados por Ichika (sin su armadura, en uniforme IS) en plena noche

_Girisha shinwa no yô ni Mabushii kurosu matott / Ponte tu brillante armadura __¡cómo en la mitología griega, oh si!:_ Ichika camina en medio de las calles mientras ve las estrellas, cuando llega a la academia IS comienza el amanecer de un nuevo dia

_Aa ashita no sora wa blue Donna yume mo shinjireba kanau y /  
*Ah, mañana el cielo será azul __no importa que sea un sueño, si crees en él, se hará realidad:_ Ichika va a la academia donde Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte y Laura lo esperan, e Ichika se pone en modo IS y se enfrentan con otros IS (Sepan la chingada quienes sean)

Aa kokoro ni shimiru blue Eien no kagayaki / Ah, es un azul que penetra en el corazón Su esplendor permanecerá para siempre: Ichika en su IS vuela hasta lo alto del cielo y al llegar al espacio desactiva su IS para ponerse su armadura de Dragon y forma su constelacion en medio de las estrellas junto a sus amigos caballeros y doncellas

Fin del Ending y fin del capitulo

Notas del autor: Vaya por solo ser el primer capitulo ya tengo 5 comentarios mas 6 en favoritos y en seguidores y 121 visitas no se que decir estoy muy agradecido la verdad espero que les hayan gustado el capitulo. Quienes vieron Infinite Stratos notaran que resumi del episodio 2 hasta llegar a casi el inicio del episodio 5 la razon es que la serie en terminos objetivos no tiene una historia muy extensa para dedicarle 20 capitulos, apuesto que con e capitulo ya haya resumido toda la 1era temporada sin mucho problema, tambien notaran que me salte ciertas partes como algunos flashbacks de algunos personajes e incluyeno Ichika pero personalmente se me hacia inecesarios ponerlos aparte me fastidiaria mucho ponerlo dado que tampoco eran muy relevantes.

Lamento que haya algunos que no les guste que este resumiendo las series de esta forma dado que tambien tengo otros fic que planeo continuar aparte en mi pais que es Venezuela ya comenzaron las clases y estoy en mi ultimo curso de bachillerato y estoy a unos pasos para ir a la universidad ademas trabajo en una tienda a medio tiempo por lo que no tendre mucho tiempo para escribir y puede que me tarde mas de lo normal en subir nuevos capitulos de mis otros fic

Despues de terminar esta historia planeo hacer el crossover de Saint Seiya x To Love Ru con Rito como caballero de Cisne pero al igual que como puse a Chad, Yukiteru e Ichika y tal vez el mismo Tsukune unos sirvientes...digo leales guerreros a Atenea donde no les importaran sufrir las mayores madrisas o que su diosa los trate como la mierda y que pongan su lealtad muy por encima de cualquier harem que hagan (eso te incluye a ti Tsukune)

Nueva encuesta. Para los siguientes capitulos estaria bien que Ichika de forma misteriosa perdiera la vista y se quedaria ciego otra vez solo que esta vez esta en la academia y como reaccionaran sus amigas y la academia entera ante esto

Los que digan Si, de que forma quieren que sea de forma rapida y discreta o de forma cruel y sadica que si una de las chicas de su harem lo viera le daria un infarto

Los que digan No, solo dire que Ichika tuvo suerte por ahora

Y una pregunta si ustedes fueran los caballeros del zodiaco estando a servicio de una diosa que esta bien buena pero los trata como la mierda y defenderla significa tambien tener las mayores madrisas de sus vidas y tal vez perder los 5 sentidos mas tener los huesos rotos, en otras palabras estar hecho mierda a cada rato que harian:

1- La defendieran sin pedir nada a cambio aunque esta las sigue tratando como la mierda, que ni si quiera la muy puta te da sexo a cambio de haberla protegido de otros dioses cabrones

2-La defenderian pero bajo una condicion especial como tener seguro medico o una paga multimillonaria, entre otros

3- La mandarian a la mierda, y que cada enemigo que la persigue la viole de manera indiscriminada, y despues verla en un protibulo dando sexo a cambio de dinero, o algo peor

Hasta la proxima amigos espero muchos comentarios y sugerencias, espero tambien subir lo mas pronto posible nuevos capitulos de esta historia y de otras que tengo pendiente. Espero que les haya gustado el opening y el ending planeo ponerlos para los siguientes capitulos e inclusive en mi nuevo fic


	3. La trasvesti, la militar y el Dragon

**Respuesta de comentarios **

**Perseus: Lo de Rito con una personalidad fría no lo tome en cuenta pero tiene sentido hasta diría que sacare mucho provecho de eso. Con respecto a Saori puede que haya sido duro con ella y de que Sasha de Lost Canvas es mejor Atenea que Saori eso estoy consciente, y de que si ella es secuestrada para que la historia siga igual lo entiendo, pero tampoco en el caso de Saori le da una buena imagen, porque haber ella es una poderosa diosa que protege la tierra pero todo el tiempo sus caballeros hacen prácticamente todo por ella y ella casi no hace nada, por lo que mi punto hasta cierto modo es justificable, pero también hay que ver el lado humorístico no crees. Me agrada que te haya gustado mi decisión de resumir lo de Infinite Stratos dado a quien le duela este anime no tiene una historia muy extensa o relevante, fácilmente puede ser resumida sin mucha molestia **

**Sekishiki: Gracias por tu apreciación, ya verás en la saga de Asgard habrá el choque entre harems, donde cada harem querrá ayudar a su chico pero... mejor que lo veas por ti mismo si es favorable su intervención o no**

**Chivotenkai: Te recomiendo ver Infinite Stratos si te gusta el harem y los mechas. Puede que no ocurra al mismo tiempo que mi otro fic si quieres darte una idea pues lee mi primer fic Un caballero en Youkai cuando llegue la saga de Asgard el harem de Tsukune estará presente. Lo de Fem Orochi ya lo había hecho hace mucho porque pienso firmemente que le hubiera quedado mejor ser chica o de plano el tipo tenga una hija parecido a su padre, con Naruko no tiene Kyubi pero si un lado que ni yo quiero ver. Con Saori estoy igual que tú esta puta da ganas de matarla por su forma de ser. Pues no solo quiero aprender el Kage Bunshi sino también la teletrasnportacion para así no pagar avión. Con Ichika no quiero hacerlo ciego dado a que es una buena persona y paso por mucho y, y, y se jode le quitare la vista jajajaja**

**xix-all: Así se habla hombre si quiero trabajar para alguien que sea a cambio de algo no joda**

**Cris: Es verdad las cosas se pondrán interesantes, Saori hará su rol de lo que hiso en la saga de Asgard o sea nada, e Ichika perderá la vista pero con explicación lógica, y eso obviamente no lo va poner en un estado indefenso **

Capítulo 3: La travesti, la militar y el Dragón ¿ciego?

Opening Pegasus Fantasy

N: En medio de un fondo negro corren Chad, Shinji, Kyoko, Ichika, Tsukune, Rito, Asuna, Orochi, Naruko y Yukiteru, todos con sus armaduras puestas, atras de ellos esta una caja que al abrirse sale la armadura de Dragón, después aparece un logo en letras verdes y azules que dice

El Dragón Infinito

_Dakishimeta kokoro no kosumo _atsuku _moyase kiseki o okose/Haz arder el cosmos del alma que tú has abrazado cumple los milagros_: Se ve la armadura de Dragón desprendiéndose para vestir a Ichika empezando por los pies, la cintura, los brazos, el pecho y la cabeza, luego se pone en una pose donde detrás de el aparece la constelación de Dragón e Ichika da unos golpes hacia el aire

_kizu-tsuita mama ja inai to chikai-atta haruka na ginga/tú ha jurado no ser herido jamás es una galaxia lejan:_ Ichika da un golpe abriendo el aire donde se ve un mundo devastado por las guerras donde aparece la estatua de Atenea y debajo de ella se ven los 10 caballeros de bronce dando una mirada de esperanza y determinación

_Pegasasu fantaji so sa yume dake wa/Fantasía de pegaso, si es aquí donde están los sueños: _Se ve la imagen de un Dragón en el aire que resulta ser Ichika que da una patada a un soldado y este levita junto a los demás soldados

_Dare mo ubaenai kokoro no tsubasa dakara/Porque son las alas de un alma que nadie puede robar_: Se hace una cercanía se ven a Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte y Laura, después se ve una figura siniestra de ojos rojos

_saint seiya shonen wa minna/saint seiya, los jóvenes son todos_: Se ve a Ichika un golpe que derriba a un centenar de golpes, luego aparece Saori sentada en medio del trono del Santuario

_saint seiya ashita no yusha (oh yeah)/saint seiya, los héroes del mañana:_ Se ve a Ichika derribando otro centenar de hombres, luego aparece Saori viendo el horizonte con los demás caballeros

_saint seiya pegasasu no yo ni/saint seiya, cual pegaso_: Se ve un montón de hombre rodeando a Ichika y este expulsa su cosmos para derribarlos, luego se ve a Ichika sin armadura dando una fuerte patada para revertir el flujo de una cascada

saint seiya ima koso habatake!/saint seiya, ¡mantén desplegadas tus alas: Se ve a Ichika dando un golpe corriendo hacia el frente y de un parpadeo se ve la figura de un Dragón en el, y al final se ve una figura siniestra donde Ichika junto con los otros caballeros dan en conjunto una patada, luego se ven como los caballeros son elevados hacia el cielo de in flashazo como si fueran estrellas

Fin del Opening

Chares: Soy Charles Dunoir. Vengo de Francia. Es un placer conocerlos

Chica1: ¿U-Un chico?

Charles: Si. Oí que aquí había alguien en mi misma situación

N: Todas las chicas gritaron de alegría

Chica2: Un chico. ¡Y este es el segundo chico de la escuela!

Chica3: ¡Y ha venida a nuestra clase!

Chica4: ¡Y además es uno de esos príncipes que siempre quieres que te proteja!

Chifuyu: Siéntense. Y hagan silencio

Tendremos una práctica con IS con la clase 2. Vayan todos a cambiarse y reúnanse para ir al estadio N 2. Por cierto Ichika

Ichika: Si

Chifuyu: Ya que eres un chico, trata de ayudar a Dunoir

Eso es todo

Charles: Eres Ichika Orimura. Un placer conocerte. Yo

Ichika: Esta bien (se levanta de su asiento)

Primero de todo debemos salir de aquí. Las chicas se comenzaran a cambiar, asi que... (Todo la mano de Charles y esta digo este se sorprende)

N: Los 2 se van del salón hacia los vestidores pero en el proceso son acosados por las chicas, los corren a toda velocidad logrando así quitárselas de encima

En los vestidores de chicos

Ichika: De alguna manera logramos líbranos de ellas

Charles: Lamento estar dándote problemas tan pronto

Ichika: Más bien, me parece genial que hayas venido. Ser el único hombre en esta academia es duro

Charles: ¿De verdad?

Ichika: Un placer conocerte. Soy Ichika Orimura caba... Mejor dicho soy un chico que le gusta actuar de forma caballerosa. Llámame Ichika si quieres

Charles: Si, es un placer conocerte, Ichika. Llámame Charles

Ichika: Hay que cambiarnos, no nos queda tiempo, hay que cambiarnos ya

N: Ichika se quita la camisa y Charles se sonroja, se tapa los ojos y da la vuelta

Ichika: Cual es el problema, debemos cambiarnos rápido o llegaremos tarde. Nuestra profesora de clases es muy estricta con respecto a la puntualidad

Charles: S-Si, m-me cambiare. Pero no mires hacia acá, ¿está bien? (tono de vergüenza)

Ichika: Bueno... De todas formas, no tenía intención de mirarte mientras te cambias. Pero da igual solo apresúrate por favor

N: Ichika a los 10 segundos se cambia lo mismo con Charles y ambos asisten a la prueba, en ella Chifuyu le pide a Rin y Cecilia ciertas pruebas de combate, las 2 chicas suspiraron de fastidio pero cuando Chifuyu comento sobre como impresionar a cierto chico el estado de animo de ambas cambio

Cecilia: Este es mi escenario, la candidata a representante de Inglaterra, Cecilia Alcott

Rin: Es mi deber mostrarles la diferencia de poder entre ustedes y nosotras, que tenemos maquinas especiales

N: Con los demás

Charles: ¿Qué es lo que la profesora acaba de decirles?

Ichika: No tengo idea

N: De vuelta con las otras

Cecilia: ¿Y mi oponente será? Estaré bien peleando contra Rin

Rin: Esa era mi línea. Te voy a aplastar

Chifuyu: No necesitan discutir, estúpidas. Pelearan en contra de...

N: Al ver el cielo se ve algo que está cayendo y resulta ser la profesora Yamada, Ichika se percata y da un salto activando su IS y rescata a la profesora de manera elegante como si fuera un príncipe rescatando una princesa obviamente a ciertas chicas no les sentó bien lo que estaban viendo

Yamada: G-Gracias Ichika

Ichika: De nada profesora Yamada (da una sonrisa que da brillo haciendo que la profesora se sonroje)

N: De repente alguien dispara hacia Ichika y este lo detiene con una de las manos y ve que se trató de Cecilia que e juraría que vio una vena roja en su cabeza

Cecilia: Que lastima. Falle

N: Ichika baja a la profesora y ve que Rin está molesta por ``alguna extraña razón``

Rin: ¡Ichika! (lanza una doble lanza he Ichika pero alguien dispara hacia la doble lanza deteniéndola y quien disparo resulto ser nada más y nada menos que la profesora Yamada)

Yamada: Esta bien Ichika

Ichika: Gracias profesora Yamada pero pude con eso si no le molesta

N: Aparece Chifuyu en escena

Chifuyu: La profesora Yamada es una ex-candidata a representante. Dispara tal como lo acaba de hacer, no es nada para ella

Yamada: Eso fue hace unos años. Y nunca pude ser más que una simple candidata

Chifuyu: Entonces, chicas, comencemos de una vez

Cecilia: Hm ¿2 contra 1?

Rin: Eso es algo...

Chifuyu: Tengan la seguridad de que ustedes serán derrotadas con facilidad (las 2 se molestan con ese comentario)

¡Entonces, comencemos!

N: Cecilia y Rin se elevan al aire al igual que la profesora Yamada, las 2 arremeten contra la profesora y esta esquiva sus ataques con facilidad, Cecilia y Rin hacen un ataque en conjunto pero resulto en vano dado a que la profesora Yamada esquivo su ataque y dado a que las 2 estuvieron cerca entre ellas, a la profesora Yamada solo le basto un disparo para dejar a las 2 fuera de combate

Con Cecilia y Rin en el suelo derrotadas

Cecilia: ¿Cómo podría...?

Rin: ¿Ella podía anticiparse a todos tus movimientos de evasión! ¡Es algo tonto!

Cecilia: Rin, tú también ¡Mira lo que pasa cuando disparas tus armas sin considerar a donde lo haces!

Chifuyu: Ya deberían ser capaces de apreciar las habilidades de sus profesoras. Desde ahora, deben mostrarles un poco más de respeto. Ahora, comenzaremos a hacer prácticas en grupo. Los que tengan maquinas personalizadas, serán los capitanes. Formen grupos, ahora

N: Todas las chicas rodearon a Ichika y a Charles, Ichika ayuda a varias chicas a como montarse en un IS y cómo manejarlo y una que llega es

Ichika: Bien a quien le toca

Houki: Me toca a mí. Tengo un problema, no puedo ir al cabezal con mi estatura

Yamada: Oh, ese error ocurre con frecuencia al principio. Ichika, cárgala hasta ahí arriba

Houki: ¿Q-Que?

Yamada: Ichika, llama a Byakushiki

Ichika: Ok (Activa su IS)

Houki: ¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer?

Yamada: Pues, desde luego, él te cargara hasta el cabezal

Todo el mundo: ¡Que!

Houki: ¿C-Cargarme? ¿A mí?

Ichika: Supongo que no tengo otra elección (se acerca a Houki) Cuidado con resbalarte (Y carga a Houki)

Houki: (Esto es el legendario... Este cuando el príncipe cargando a la princesa...)

Ichika: Sabes cómo usarlo cierto, ¿cierto?

Entonces, enciéndelo y camina. Luego pasaremos a la siguiente persona

Houki: Ichika

Ichika: Que pasa

Houki: Pues, esto... ¿Tienes planes para el almuerzo de hoy?

Ichika: No que yo sepa

Houki: Ya veo. Si es así, ¿qué tal si almorzamos juntos en la azotea dentro de un rato? Si te parece bien

Ichika: Oh, eso estaría bien

N: 1 Hora más tarde en la azotea de la academia, están Ichika y Houki junto con Cecilia, Rin y Charles.

Houki: ¿Por qué terminaron las cosas así? (da una mirada siniestra)

Ichika: Pensé que sería mejor comer todos juntos. Y para Charles, que es nuevo aquí y no conoce a nadie, pensé que...

Houki: Eso es cierto, pero...

N: Houki, Cecilia y Rin se miran entre ellas y se juraría que se ven rayos entre ellas y a la vez esconden almuerzos

Charles: ¿Está bien que yo esté aquí?

Ichika: Pues claro, como chicos, debemos estar juntos. Ya que compartirnos cuarto a partir de hoy

Charles: Gracias. Ichika, eres muy amable (Ichika se sonroja un poco)

Rin: ¿Por qué te estas sonrojando? (tono un poco molesta)

Ichika: Pero si yo no (Rin le muestra la comida e Ichika se sorprende)

Es puerco agridulce

Rin: Si, hice un poco esta mañana. Mencionaste que lo querías comer ¿verdad?

Cecilia: Cof, cof, Ichika. Lo que pasa es que casualmente me levante muy temprano esta mañana. Así que prepare esto (le muestra su picnic donde hay emparedados) Me gustaría que probaras las cosas más deliciosas que tienen mi país Inglaterra

Ichika: Esta bien probare (prueba uno de los emparedados, pero se pone azul del asco)

Cecilia: Que tal. No me importa que tomes tantos como desees

Ichika: Eh, tomare algunos más tarde. Probare la comida de Houki

Houki: Yo prepare esto (le muestra un bento)

Ichika: Se ve bastante delicioso. Veo que pusiste mucho empeño al hacerla

Houki: Tuve otras razones. Solo gaste tiempo en esto con el fin de poder comerlo yo misma

Ichika: Incluso de ser así, estoy muy complacido, gracias Houki (prueba la comida) Esta delicioso. De seguro tomaste tu tiempo para hacerlo

Houki: Lo sazone con jengibre, salsa de soya, ajo molido, y lo mezcle con algo de pimienta antes de freirlo. Y para darle algo más de sabor, también añadí algo de rábano picado (Opinión del autor: Ya se me hiso agua a la boca)

Ichika: Eres realmente buena cocinera Houki. No vas a comer

Houki: Ya me comí todos mis intentos fallidos, así que...

Ichika: Que es

Houki: ¡Oh, no, todo está bien! (tono totalmente sorprendida) Bueno, veras... Si lo encuentras delicioso para mi está bien

Ichika: Tu deberías de comer, te has esforzado en prepararlo para nosotros, toma (va a alimentar a Houki, y Cecilia y Rin pegan un grito)

Houki: Y-Ya veo. Entonces... (Da un bocado) E-Esta bueno. Esta delicioso

Ichika: Realmente has hecho una buena comida

Houki: Es verdad, gracias Ichika

Charles: ¿Podría esto ser lo que las parejas japonesas dicen en una cita? ´´Toma, di ah´´

Los 2 se llevan tan bien

Rin: ¿Por qué se llevan tan bien?

Cecilia: ¡Eso es cierto! ¿Pido que lo volvamos a hacer!

Charles: Entonces, ¿por qué no intercambiamos comida entre todos? Pueden alimentar todas, ¿no creen?

Ichika: Por mi está bien

Rin: B-Bueno, si Ichika lo dice

Cecilia: Normalmente consideraría esto en contra de los buenos modales a la mesa... Pero suelen decir que cuando estés en Roma, hazlo como los romanos...

Rin: Y entonces... ¡Come algo de puerco agridulce! Hazlo ya

Cecilia: Ichika ¡Toma algunos emparedados también!

N: En el dormitorio de Ichika y Charles

Ichika: Estar junto a un chico se siente reconfortante

Charles: (Bebe un te) Sabe realmente diferente al te normal. Tiene un sabor peculiar. Pero es delicioso

Ichika, oi que al usar tu IS no usas ninguna arma personalizada, es verdad eso

Ichika: Totalmente

Charles: Pero porque, aunque también oí que derrotaste otros IS sin la necesidad de armas, es tambien verdad eso

Ichika: También es cierto esa parte, veras durante 6 años estuve en China entrenando todo tipo de artes marciales y manejo de múltiples armas de combate, pero al final descubrí que las armas son solo herramientas para la defensa personal y que al usarlas solo extiendes el cuerpo y que lo importante es saber manejarlas, además hay una cosa que siempre se tiene que tomar en cuenta que al final las armas son más usadas con el propósito de lastimar a alguien por lo que su uso como tal no es del todo correcto y solo se limita a satisfacer deseos personales como odio y venganza

Charles: Ye veo, pero tienes razón las armas más que nada para matar

Ichika: Exacto, tampoco hay que excederse las armas pueden ser buenas si se saben cómo y cuándo usar, más que nada para beneficio del prójimo. Como mencione gracias en mi entrenamiento, aprendí que el arma más poderosa es el propio cuerpo humano si uno está bien entrenado, uno es capaz de hacer todo tipo de cosas si se lo propone, diría que no necesito de mi IS para defenderme de otros, en otras palabras puedo derrotar a una piloto de IS a mano limpia

Charles: Que de verdad, o solo estas exagerando

Ichika: No exagero es verdad

Charles: Pero suena muy arriesgado, hasta diría que es un suicidio hacer tal cosa

Ichika: Nunca se sabe si se prueba lo contrario, si algo aprendí en la vida es a no tenerle miedo ni a la muerte, es normal tener miedo pero la clave para ser fuerte es superar los miedos

Charles: Entiendo, pero una cosa, no tienes miedo de morir acaso

Ichika: En realidad no, siempre estoy listo para recibir la muerte, más si es de forma honorable, o tenga que dar mi vida a servicio de un ser querido

Charles: (Que chico tan raro) Una cosa Ichika

Ichika: Si Charles

Charles: Desde que entre me dio curiosidad de saber sobre esa caja grande con el grabado de un Dragón que está allí, sabes lo que contiene esa caja

N: Ichika le explica su versión distorsionada de como obtuvo la caja de pandora de Dragón para evitar revelar su identidad como caballero

Charles: Vaya debe de ser algo muy valioso para que te lo hayan regalado

Ichika: Solo sé que esa caja se abrirá sola ente el que sea digno de ver lo que contiene, al parecer mi maestro tiene esperanza de que yo sea el indicado para abrirla solo que por ahora nunca la he podido abrir

Charles: Entiendo, pero espero que puedas abrirla pronto

N: Al día siguiente en el salón de clases

Yamada: Tengo un anuncio que dar hoy. Tendremos a una nueva amiga en nuestra clase

N: La profesora Yamada presenta ante todos una chica de cabello plateado, piel blanca, un ojo rojo y el otro cubierto con un parche como si fuera un pirata, su uniforme a diferencia de las demás chicas, lleva pantalones pero forma que se describiría como inflada en la parte de los muslos haciendo referencia a los soldados alemanes en la 2da guerra mundial, lleva botas de color negro

Yamada: Ella es Laura Bodewig, una estudiante de transferencia de Alemania

Chica1: ¿Qué es esto?

Chica2: ¿2 Estudiantes de transferencias, en 2 días seguidos?

Chica3: No importa como se mire, ¿parece muy extraño?

Yamada: Chicos, por favor hagan silencio. No hemos acabado de presentarla

Chifuyu: Da tus gracias, Laura

Laura: ¡Si, instructora!

Ichika: (Instructora, entonces, debe significar que conoce a Chifuyu en algún momento dado)

Laura: Soy Laura Bodewig

Yamada: ¿Eso es todo?

Laura: Es todo. (Se acerca en donde esta Ichika) Tu debes de ser Ichika Orimura hermano menor que se creía haberse perdido o dado por muerto, cierto

Ichika: Exacto, buscaba algo de casualidad

Laura: (Extiende su mano) Es un placer conocerlo en persona, primer hombre en pilotear un IS

Ichika: (Aprieta la mano de Laura y la jala) El placer es mío señorita Bodewig

N: Cecilia, Houki y Rin se irritaron al ver como Ichika le da la mano a la nueva chica Laura

Cecilia: (Que se cree ella a darle la mano a mi Ichika)

Houki: (Esa chica conoce a Ichika acaso)

Rin: (Primero estas 2 y ahora está que más viene) refiriéndose a Cecilia y a Houki

N: Mas tarde en el campo de entrenamiento, Cecilia, Houki y Rin están haciendo estiramientos por órdenes de Ichika

Houki: Ichika para que son estos estiramientos

Ichika: Muy fácil quiero que hagan esto para empezar el entrenamiento

N: Ichika se sienta en el suelo y a continuación él pone sus piernas sobre su cabeza mientras usa ambas manos para estar en el suelo (Se vio ha Shiryu haciéndolo antes de partir a entrenar)

Ichika: Es muy fácil, solo tienen que estar así durante 10 minutos

Rin: Que debes estar loco para que hagamos eso

Cecilia: No creo que mis piernas sean capaces de tal cosa

Ichika: Como dije es fácil, ya lo hacía desde hace 6 años, hasta es muy útil para meditar

Houki: Lo intentare

N: Las 3 intenta hacer lo que les pide Ichika, hacen un gran esfuerzo, pero se comienza a sonar un crujido de

Cecilia/Houki/Rin: AAAAHHHH

Ichika: Dios míos, se dislocaron las piernas

Cecilia: Hay, hay me duelen mis piernas

Rin: Ichika es tu culpa, por haberme dislocado

Houki: Mis piernas me duelen mucho

Ichika: No se preocupen sé que hacer

N: Ichika mediante técnicas de quiroprácticas logra tratar las piernas dislocadas de las 3 y dejan de sentir dolor

Cecilia: Me siento como nueva

Rin: Ya no siento dolor gracias Ichika

Houki: Gracias Ichika, pero no sabía que podías hacer este tipo de tratamiento

Ichika: No es para tanto, mientras entrenaba en China también aprendí técnicas curativas para casos como este. Me he dado cuenta de algo

Houki: Que es Ichika

Ichika: Que ustedes 3 están en pésima condición física

N: Las 3 dan una fuerte mirada hacia abajo en señal de decepción

Ichika: Y más importante tienen los cuerpos muy rígidos

Rin: Y eso es malo

Ichika: Verán tener un cuerpo flexible es muy importante en las artes marciales como con otras actividades de la vida misma, si tienen el cuerpo rígido están muy limitadas en habilidades físicas y por ende sus capacidades de velocidad y reacción son lentas y toscas

Cecilia: Y si tenemos el cuerpo flexible

Ichika: Si tienen un cuerpo flexible le será de utilidad para tener una mejor movilidad y capacidad de reacción, les sería muy útil en su estado de piloto, hasta se convertirían en mejores pilotos

Houki: Y que nos sugieres

Ichika: No creí que llegaría a esto pero. Tendré que darles un entrenamiento como el que tuve en China

Rin: Como así

Ichika: En otras palabras solo hare una recreación de lo que tuve que pasar. Si fuera exacto tendrían que escalar montañas a 100 metros a mano limpia, pasar días sin comer ni dormir, pelear contra animales salvajes como osos, tigres y cocodrilos a mano limpia, estar atado a la colina de un precipicio en donde al final de la superficie hay pues que garantiza una muerte segura

N: Ante esas palabras las 3 tenían una expresión de terror en sus caras

Cecilia: (De verdad planeaba hacer eso)

Rin: (En serio debe de estar loco para hacer eso)

Houki: (Paso por todo eso mientras estaba en China)

Ichika: Tendré que buscar una forma que se asemeje a lo que pase o algo mucho más extremo que pondrán sus vidas al límite, quieren entrenar así

Cecilia: Eh, buscare mi propia forma de entrenar (sonrisa forzada y nerviosa)

Rin: Si yo igual buscare mi propio modo de entrenamiento (sonrisa igual que Cecilia)

Houki: No te preocupes Ichika yo usare un modo de entrenamiento muy útil (sonrisa igual que las 2)

Ichika: Esta bien si es así respetare su decisión, espero que sus entrenamientos den buenos resultados

N: Las 3 se van otras partes a hacer unas rutinas de ejercicio cada una a su cuenta, aparece Charles en su IS en donde esta Ichika

Charles: Ichika

Ichika: Si Charles

Charles: Porque no tengamos un duelo quisiera probar como es la Byakushiki

Ichika: Es verdad Charles, no quiero lastimarte en serio

Charles: Solo será un duelo amistoso

Ichika: Esta bien, pero no me culpes si te lastime gravemente

N: Ichika activa su IS, Charles da el primer ataque que es una serie de disparos con su arma que Ichika esquiva sin problemas, Charles se sorprendió pero continuo sacando una espada y con eso arremete contra Ichika pero este con una mano agarra la espada sin problemas

Charles: Increíble, detuviste mi espada con una sola mano, de verdad no estas usando ninguna arma

Ichika: Ya puedes parar, espero que haya demostrado lo suficiente, no quiero seguir con esto

Charles: Ok, ya termine gracias por la demostración

N: Ambos desactivan sus IS

Charles: Debo decir que para no usar armas eres muy hábil Ichika

Ichika: No es para tanto, pero tampoco estabas mal, puedo decir que eres bueno atacando a larga y corta distancia, pero falta pulir tus habilidades

Charles: Como que debo pulir mis habilidades

Ichika: A mi juicio eres muy lento y estas fuera de condición, si quieres estar a mi nivel tendrás que entrenar mucho

Charles: Como cuanto

Ichika: Com años, pero si quieres te cuento sobre mi entrenamiento en China

Charles: Tanto tiempo, puedes contarme como fue tu entrenamiento en China para ver si puedo tomar poco de ese entrenamiento que tuviste

Ichika: Ok, mi entrenamiento constaba de...

N: Le cuenta a detalle de cómo fue su entrenamiento, empezando por estar sin comer por días, afrontar climas extremos sin protección, escalar montañas a mano limpia, luchar contra animales salvajes entre otro tipo de cosas que al final Charles se puso azul de todo lo que dijo Ichika

Ichika: Que tal, fueron pruebas difíciles pero las pase, estuve a punto de morir más de una vez

Charles: E-Entiendo, debió ser muy duro (de verdad paso por ese tipo de cosas, oi de que China es el país número 1 en actos de violencia injustificada y de explotación de los menores, no puedo creer que él tuvo que pasar por algo tan inhumano, que clase de maestro tuvo puede que haya sido alguien lo suficiente cruel y sádico para poner a un niño hacer esas cosas)

Ichika: Iba a sugerirle a Houki, Rin y Cecilia un entrenamiento similar pero ellas quisieron hacer sus propios entrenamientos, espero que mejoren

Charles: Ya veo (las entiendo, quien en su sano juicio aceptaría tal cosa) sabes yo también hare mi propio entrenamiento para mejorar

Ichika: Entiendo que tengas suerte

N: Charles se va a otro lado a entrenar, mientras tanto arriba del estadio se aprecia a Laura en su IS de color negro mirando fijamente a Ichika

Laura: Ichika Orimura

Ichika: ¿Qué pasa?

Laura: Veo que tienes un IS personalizado. Eso hace las cosas más fáciles. Pelea contra mí

Ichika: Para que quieres pelear conmigo

Laura: Quiero ver como es el hermano menor de la instructora en combate

Ichika: Te advierto que no tiene caso que pelees contra mí, te ganaría con facilidad

Laura: Incluso si no lo haces, yo si lo hare

Ichika: Esta bien, da tu primer golpe

Laura: En ese caso...

N: Laura dispara con el arma de su IS, Ichika activa el suyo y detiene el disparo con su mano, todo el mundo incluyendo Laura se sorprendieron de como Ichika detuvo el disparo sin usar un escudo de energía, Laura arremete una serie de disparos pero Ichika los esquiva sin mucho problema y mientras lo hace se acerca de manera veloz a Laura haciendo que ella retroceda un poco nerviosa

Ichika: Te dije que te ganaría con facilidad, ríndete o te arrepentirás

Laura: (Es muy veloz y esquivo mis disparos como si nada, es mejor piloto que yo)

N: De repente se escucha los altavoces diciendo:

Profesora: Oigan los estudiantes de ahí, ¿qué creen que están haciendo?

Ichika: Creo que es todo, espero que te haya servido de advertencia, la próxima vez que intentas retarme piénsalo 2 veces (desactiva su IS)

N: Ichika camina tranquilamente hacia el interior del estadio mientras que Laura desactiva su IS y mira al suelo de manera sorprendida ante lo que fue Ichika

Laura: (Él es mejor piloto que yo, definitivamente es hermano de la instructora)

N: En los vestidores de chicos

Charles: Ichika, estuviste genial

Ichika: Porque

Charles: Esa chica llamada Laura te reto, pero con solo esquivar sus disparos y acercarte a ella, la dejaste fuera de combate, como si tu sola presencia fuera un arma

Ichika: Debo decir, que note que ella quería pelear contra mí por querer demostrar superioridad, por lo que simplemente seguí su juego para darle una lección que jamás olvidara, si hay algo que aborresco es la arrogancia y prepotencia

Charles: Pero no es algo contradictorio decirle que la ganaras con facilidad

Ichika: Como dije solo seguí su juego, puede que muchos me vean como un piloto destacable, pero probablemente puede que haya pilotos mejores que yo, como mi hermana por ejemplo

Charles: Entiendo, sabes iré al dormitorio a ducharme

Ichika: Ok, pero porque no te duchas aquí, o es que tienes pena

Charles: Es que me da pena en realidad

Ichika: Ya veo, bueno te veré en el dormitorio

N: Charles se va mientras que Ichika se cambia. 10 minutos después Ichika camina por el patio de la academia y en una esquina ve a Laura junto a su hermana Chifuyu

Laura: Instructora, por favor, respóndame. ¿Porque está en un lugar como este?

Chifuyu: No me hagas repetirlo otra vez, hay algo que quiero terminar. Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber

Laura: ¿Tiene algún papel importante en este lugar del lejano oriente? Por favor, instructora. Enséñame de nuevo en Alemania. En este lugar no puede usar ni la mitad de sus capacidades. En primer lugar, los estudiantes de esta academia ha excepción de su hermano menor, no merecen el honor de ser instruidos por usted. Al no tener idea de la crisis, asocian a los IS con algún tipo de moda. Para estar compartiendo tu tiempo con gente como esa...

Chifuyu: Ya basta, mocosa. Después de no verte por un tiempo, veo que te has vuelto arrogante y prepotente. Me das pena, actúas como un elegido de 15 años

Laura: Y-Yo

Chifuyu: Vuelve a los dormitorios. Estoy ocupada

N: Laura se va corriendo muy triste de lo que le dijo Chifuyu, Ichika después de ver tal escena sigue caminando tranquilamente, hasta que

Chifuyu: No sabía, que te gustaba espiar

Ichika: Simplemente estaba caminando y de repente escuche la conversación, sea lo que sea espero que la señorita Bodewig haya aprendido la lección

Chifuyu: Vaya, para ser mi hermano menor actúas mi maduro para tu edad. Escuche que tuviste un encuentro con ella hoy

Ichika: Ella me reto y le seguí el juego, solo me vasto acercarme a ella para que viera la diferencia y por ende que aprenda a madurar para bien

Chifuyu: Veo que tu estadía en China durante estos años te ha vuelto alguien firme

Ichika: Si alguien pasara por lo mismo que yo lo más probable que este en las mismas condiciones que yo

Chifuyu: He oído también que intentaste entrenar a 3 compañeras tuyas, es verdad

Ichika: Si, pero sin querer ellas se dislocaron las piernas, y las trate para aliviarles el dolor

Chifuyu: Como así

Ichika: Les pedí que hiciera esto (se sienta en el suelo y pone sus piernas en la cabeza, mientras usa sus manos para sujetarse al piso) durante 10 minutos

Chifuyu: Ya veo (de verdad les pidió tal cosa, no me extraña que eso pasara)

Ichika: Les dije que estaban fuera de condición y que sus cuerpos eran rígidos, les quise recomendar un método de entrenamiento especial, pero ellas quisieron hacer sus propios modos para entrenar por su cuenta

Chifuyu: De verdad, que entrenamiento les ibas a recomendar

Ichika: Algo similar a lo que pase como

N: Le vuelve a detallar todo lo que tuvo que pasar en China durante 6 años, haciendo que su hermana se ponga pálida

Ichika: Y eso era todo, un entrenamiento algo duro pero la recompensa es mucha

Chifuyu: Entiendo (De verdad paso por todo eso, y además si hiciera eso las mataría, de verdad quisiera saber quién fue su maestro) Debo suponer que ha tu nivel, te volverás campeón de un parpadeo

Ichika: Gracias por el cumplido

N: Chifuyu se va mientras que Ichika sigue caminando tranquilamente hasta que siente algo... Perturbador

Ichika: (Que es lo que siento, sera acaso un ¿cosmos?)

N: Ichika mira entre los árboles y ve una figura misteriosa que se va al verlo, el lo sigue hasta lo más profundo del bosque

Ichika: (Definitivamente es cosmos energía lo que sentí, pero está llena de odio y agresividad, será acaso un enemigo) Seas quien seas, muéstrate ahora mismo

N: De repente se escucha una voz en medio del bosque

¿?: HAHAHA Veo que al fin te encontré caballero de Dragón Ichika Orimura

Ichika: Quien eres, y como sabes de mi

¿?: Eso no importa, quiero tener una pelea contra ti, pero sé que no tienes tu armadura pues. Seré piadoso contigo, te daré media hora para que te pongas tu armadura para tener una pelea justa, si no vuelves en medio de ese lapso de tiempo comenzare a derramar sangre

Ichika: Jamás permitiré que cometas atrocidades, iré por mi armadura, espero que cumplas con tu palabra

¿?: Cumpliré mi palabra, pero vuelve en el tiempo que te pedí

N: Ichika comienza a correr a toda velocidad hacia su dormitorio, en medio del camino se topa con Cecilia, Houki, Rin y Laura que veían como Ichika iba corriendo como si de algo importante se tratase. Ichika llega a su dormitorio recoge la caja de su armadura pero nota que Charles está en el baño y decide abrir la puerta para avisarle que ira a hacer algo, pero ve algo que no se imaginaba, ve el cuerpo desnudo de Charles, que es esbelto y bien proporcionado y sus ¿pechos?. Ichika se pone rojo lo mismo con ¿Charles? y se la vuelta e igual ¿él o ella?

Ichika: Voy a hacer algo muy importante volveré pronto

¿Charles?: Esta bien

N: Ichika se va del dormitorio junto con la armadura y va corriendo, nuevamente es visto por las chicas pero se extrañaron del porque Ichika está corriendo a toda velocidad y más importante porque llevaba esa caja en su espalda. Ichika al estar en las afueras de la academia llega al bosque sin que nadie lo vea

Ichika: No hay moros en la costa. Dragón ven a mí

N: La caja se abre revelando la armadura de Dragón (versión temporada Asgard/Poseidón) Se desprende vistiendo a Ichika empezando por los pies, la cintura, los brazos, el pecho y la cabeza, donde al final Ichika se viste su armadura de Dragón después de mucho tiempo

Ichika: (Ha pasado tiempo desde que me puse mi armadura, le agradezco a los caballeros dorados por haber reparado mi armadura junto a la de mis amigos) Ya he vuelto como prometí, ahora muéstrate para ver quién eres

N: Entre los arboles aparece una figura oscura acercándose, al hacerse visible Ichika se sorprende de lo que ve, al que ve se podía decir que es como morarse a un espejo ha excepción de sus ojos que son de color negro con una iris blanca, y lo más sorprendente su armadura es idéntica a la de Ichica con la diferencia que era de color Negro.

Ichika: E-Es, imposible, si te vi morir en frente de mis ojos Dragón Negro

Dragon Negro: HAHAHA En efecto el que murió era mi hermano gemelo (Nota: Quienes leyeron el manga de Saint Seiya, sabrán que Shiryu no se enfrenta a 1 sino a 2 Dragones Negros detalle que se omitió en el anime)

Ichika: Hermano gemelo eso quiere decir que hay más de un Dragón Negro

Dragon Negro: Exacto, he venido a vengarme de la muerte de mi hermano que tu derrotaste

Ichika: Debo decirte que tu hermano se arrepintió de sus errores y me salvo mi vida a costa de su vida, es una lástima que haya muerto hubiera sido un buen caballero

Dragon Negro: Ya veo, vaya forma más estúpida de desperdiciar la vida

Ichika: No desperdicio su vida, él fue alguien poderoso tuve que dar lo máximo para derrotarlo y si no fuera por su sacrificio ya habría muerto. Murió con honor espero que entiendas eso

Dragón Negro: Lo único que logre enterarme es de, que mi hermano ha sido un total estúpido en hacer tal cosa, para que dar tu vida ya estando cerca de la victoria, es ilógico

Ichika: Dar la vida a cambio de salvar a alguien no tiene nada de ilógico. Pero de que me sirve discutir con alguien que solo lucha para su propio beneficio.

N: Ichika comienza a dar una serie de golpes que el Dragón Negro esquiva con mucha facilidad, Ichika comienza a ejecutar

Ichika: La Furia del Dragón

N: Ichika usa La Furia del Dragón, pero el Dragón Negro con su escudo logra bloquear el ataque

Ichika: Como, es imposible bloqueaste mi Furia del Dragón

Dragón Negro: Mi escudo es mas poderoso que el tuyo, es normal que bloquee cualquier poderoso ataque, solo los caballeros dorados podrian romper mi escudo

Ichika: (Esto va ha ser complicado, debo buscar la forma de romper ese escudo)

Dragon Negro: Preparate a sufrir El Ataque del Dragon Maldito

N: El Dragon Negro usa su ataque que consiste en dar un poderoso puño al rostro de Ichika, a la vez se ve la imagen de un Dragon Negro de ojos rojos hacercandose a Ichika mientras que el Dragon muestra sus afilados dientes. Ichika recibe el ataque y es impulsado de manera violenta hacia un arbol gigante

Ichika: (Fue un ataque muy poderoso, es mas poderoso que su hermano)

N: Ichika comienza a concentrar su cosmos y corre hacia el Dragon Negro

Musica de fondo:  watch?v=ZzN36M0o5aM&list=PLmPU0LDeGZZ7E1KHsT-IZa3H-8XBUju-h del 00:10 en adelante

Ichika: El Dragon Volador (Tambien llamado Rozan Ryū Hi Shō)

N: Ichika con su tecnica intenta golpear a Dragon Negro pero el lo esquiva con facilidad

Ichika: No puedo creerlo esquivaste mi Dragon Volador

Dragon Negro: Te he estado estudiando Dragon Ichika, durante todo este tiempo e entrenado para enfrentarte contra ti y estoy al nivel de un caballero dorado, no tienes oportunidad ante mi

Ichika: (Oh no, esto se esta poniendo cada vez mas dificil, no tengo opcion tendre que usar)

Dragon Negro: Tambien estudie tu tecnica mas poderosa El Ultimo Dragon se como contrarrestarlo, por lo que arriesgarce es inutil

Ichika: Como dices que sabes como contrarrestar El Ultimo Dragon

Dragon Negro: Exacto, ahora veras tu muerte

N: El Dragon Negro comienza a moverse de manera extraña, primero mueve sus pies de un lado a otro como si bailara y va a otro lado haciendo lo mismo y repite la misma secuencia

Ichika: (Que esta haciendo, sera alguna clase de truco)

N: Ichika mientras ve como el Dragon Negro hace su movimiento a los pocos segundos ve multiples imagenes del Dragon Negro moverse de la misma forma como el original hace

Ichika: (Que esta pasando es como si viera varios de el en este instante, sera una ilusion)

N: El Dragon Negro se para y corre hacia Ichika mientras que el ve como si un ejercito de Dragones Negros se aproximaran hacia el

Dragon Negro: Preparate para morir. La Danza del Dragon Maldito

N: El Dragon Negro usa su tecnica dando hacia Ichika en la parte donde menos el se lo esperaba

Ichika: Aaahhh (Cae hacia el suelo y comienza a sangra a gran cantidad, a los pocos segundos se levanta mientras pone su mano izquierda en la cara)

Dragon Negro: Sobreviviste, pero la siguiente sera tu fin Dragon

Ichika: Rompiste mis ojos, acaso ese era el efecto de tu tecnica (Se limpia la cara de la cantidad de sangre que esta derramando por los ojos)

Dragon Negro: Exacto mi Danza del Dragon Maldito consiste en engañar la vista del oponente y en el momento de atacar destruyo sus ojos para incapacitar su vista, dime Dragon como estas ciego ahora sera imposible que me ganes

Ichika: No me subestime, ya he perdido mi vista sacrificandola para salvar a mis amigos, ya estoy acostumbrado a luchar sin tener el sentido de la vista, necesitaras mas que eso para ganarme

N: El Dragon Negro vuelve mover sus pies para hacer su tecnica, Ichika escucha antentamente el sonido de sus pies, pero luego escucha una voz en su cabeza

¿?: (Ichika, Ichika. Ichika)

Ichika: (Esa voz es de... Shura)

Shura: (Ichika no debes rendirte, por algo hice lo posible para que no murieras)

Ichika: (Shura, porque me hablas ahora)

Shura: (Veo que tienes un enfrentamiento y ahora perdiste la vista Ichika, si no haces algo pronto puede que mueras, y que el esfuerzo que hice para que tengas una oportunidad de luchar por la justicia haya sido en vano)

Ichika: (Intento escuchar el sonido de sus pies para poder contrarrestar su tecnica, mi problema es como destruir su escudo, solo un caballero dorado podria destruirlo)

Shura: (Te contare que antes de salvarte la vida, transferi mi Excalibur a tu brazo derecho Ichika, el espiritu de Excalibur vive en tu brazo Ichika, usa la Excalibur)

Ichika: (La Excalibur habita en mi brazo derecho)

Shura: (Si, usalo gana la pelea tengo fe en ti Ichika)

Ichika: (Prometo que no te decepcionare Shura de Capricornio)

N: Ichika levanta su brazo derecho y concentra su cosmos hasta el infinito, a la vez su armadura comienza a volverce dorado. El Dragon Negro comienza a

Dragon Negro: Es tu fin. La Danza del Dragon Maldito

Ichika: ¡Excalibur!

N: Ichika usa la Excalibur y logra darle a Dragon Negro logrando evitar su ataque. La armadura de Dragon Negro se rompe y el comienza a sangra por la cabeza

Fin de la musica

Dragon Negro: E-Es i-i-imposible, como l-lograste destruir mi armadura junto a mi escudo

Ichika: Como dijiste solo los caballeros dorados podrian destruir tu escudo, gracias a un caballero dorado me transmitio el espiritu de su tecnica mas poderosa logre derrotarte Dragon Negro

Dragon Negro: Hehehe puede que este a punto de morir, pero tu tampoco estas en las mejores condiciones, has perdido la vista y ahora estas ciego, como pretendes explicarlo a tus conocidos de que estas ciego

Ichika: (Maldicion es verdad, estoy en una situacion critica, debo actuar con sumo cuidado para evitar que alguien se de cuenta) penso totalmente alarmado

N: Finalmente el Dragon Negro muere e Ichika se quita la armadura y con sus manos caba una tumba al Dragon Negro, comienza a horar

Ichika: (Es una lastima que un guerrero como tu haya dado su vida al servicio del mal, espero que tengas la paz eterna y comprendas la decision que tomo tu hermano gemelo)

N: Ichika vuelve a la academia en pleno anochecer, eso si tiene los ojos cerrado por la herida, por suerte su memoria es lo suficientemente buena para saber en donde esta su dormitorio, nadie lo ve y logra entrar a su dormitorio y tambien para aclarar una cosa

Ichika: Ya volvi

¿Charles?: Ichika

N: Ichika baja la caja de pandora de Dragon y toma asiento

Ichika: Ya sabes de lo que quiero hablar. Dime porque has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo

¿Charles?: Yo pues...

N: El o ella, comienza a explicar todo desde que su propio padre le pidio hacerce pasar por un chico aprovechando el escandalo que resulto la noticia de Ichika siendo el primer hombre en pilotear un IS, tambien que su intencion era espiar a Ichika y saber sobre las habilidades y caracteristicas de su IS por ordenes de su padre. Finalizando dice su verdadero nombre que es Charlotte

Ichika: Ya entiendo, todo esto lo hiciste por tu padre

Charlotte: Si, pero me siento bien a decir toda la verdad

Ichika: Me da gusto saber eso, porque sino no tendria problema en delatarte delante de las autoridades. Pero conociendote bien a mi opinion eso estaria mal

Charlotte: Gracias (No se si, sentirme aliviada o asustada)

Ichika: Pero este engaño no debe durar mucho. Debe haber una forma de como decir la verdad pero sin hacer un escandalo o problema a nivel internacional

Charlotte: Que sugieres Ichika

Ichika: Sugiero hablar con mi hermana la instructora Chifuyu, tengo fe que ella entendera todo

Charlotte: Gracias Ichika de verdad eres alguien muy considerado

Ichika: Bueno ya todo se aclaro, mejor durmamos ahora

Charlotte: Ichika tengo una pregunta

Ichika: Si cual es

Charlotte: Porque en la tarde te fuiste con prisa y para que te llevaste esa caja contigo, y ademas porque tienes los ojos cerrados desde que entraste nunca los abriste

Ichika: Veras Charlotte mientras estaba en el patio de la academia me encontre con un tipo que me ha estado buscandome durante un tiempo y me pidio la caja, obedeci a sus mandatos pero el tipo amenazo con asesinarme, yo me defendi y el uso gas pimiento y me rocio en los ojos pero ese gas daño gravemente mis ojos haciendo que perdiera la vista por completo. Al final logre dejar inconsiente al tipo y lo entrege a las autoridades y la caja no le paso nada y esta a salo conmigo, pero a cambio perdi la capacidad de ver

Charlotte: Que perdiste la capacidad de ver, eso quiere decir que estas ciego

Ichika: Exacto pero no es gran cosa, he aprendido a no depender de la vista

Charlotte: No es gran cosa pero Ichika que hay del torneo que sera a partir de mañana y ademas alguien mas sabe de tu estado

Ichika: Aparte de ti, nadie mas pero no quiero preocupar a nadie ademas tampoco no tengo interes en ese torneo, por lo que no hay problema

Charlotte: Dejame ver tus ojos podrias abrilos para ver como estan

Ichika: Esta bien, pero te advierto que no te gustara ver como estan

N: Ichika abre los ojos y Charlotte se tapa la boca al ver como estan de rojos con el parpado roto en el medio

Charlotte: Dios mio, Ichika tus ojos estan graves necesitas atencion medica urgente

Ichika: No es para tanto ni si quiera me duelen los ojos, mas importante es sobre tu verdadera identidad, lo de mi vista puede esperar

Charlotte: Pero Ichika

Ichika: No te preocupes confia en mi, tal vez estoy ciego pero no discapacitado aun puedo pilotear mi IS sin problemas

Charlotte: Como pilotearas tu IS si estas ciego es imposible

Ichika: Recuerdan que existe otro 4 sentidos, que es el oido, el olfato, el tacto y el gusto tambien son importantes, no todo gira alrededor de la vista. No es como si perdiera mis 5 sentidos de golpe y este en un estado como si fuera un cadaver viviente

N: De repente en otras zonas, el caballero de Pegaso y el caballero de Fenix Shinji sintieron que alguien se estaba burlando de ellos

Vulviendo con el caballero y la chica travesti

Charlotte: Entiendo, pero de verdad puedes lidiar con eso

Ichika: Puedo, he aprendido a no depender de la vista sino de tambien de mis otros sentidos, eso no seria mucho problema

Charlotte: Esta bien, pero si veo que tienes muchos incovenientes le dire a la instructora

Ichika: Entiendo tu punto pero no quiero que mas gente se preocupe por mi, pero creo que estamos a mano, digo estoy ciego y quiero mantenerlo en secreto y esta lo de tu verdadera identidad que la estas ocultando por varios motivos, solo espero que todo esto se pueda sobrellevar de buena manera

Charlotte: Es verdad, pero debes saber que eres representante de la clase y es tu obligacion ir al torneo mas que tienes un IS personalizado

Ichika: Parece que no me queda de otra, pero olvidas que el torneo sera en pareja por lo que puedo escoger a alguien para que sea mi pareja, por lo que por obvias razones quiero que seas mi pareja Charlotte acepta o no

Charlotte: Como te preocupaste por mi antes que ha ti a pesar de tu estado no tengo mas opcion que ser tu pareja, pero si veo que tienes problemas sera necesario que intervenga por tu propia seguridad

Ichika: Gracias Charlotte, creo que es hora de dormir, si mal lo recuerdo en mis cosas debo de tener unas gafas de sol guardadas, tendre que ponermelas mañana

N: Ichika revisa sus cosas y encuentra as gafas

Ichika: Listo no tengo de que preocuparme

N: Ichika se hecha a dormir mientras que Charlotte se acueste y mira fijamente a Ichika durmiendo

Charlotte: (Es un chico totalmente bueno a pesar de su estado se preocupa mas por mi que en el mismo, de verdad es alguien que es dispuesto hacer algo por los demas. Me pregunto si de verdad es capaz de morir por otros, tal vez el seria un buen esposo) Se sonroja ante lo ultimo que dijo

N: Al dia siguiente Ichika se pone las gafas y fue obligado a ir al estadio a participar en el torneo donde el junto con Charlotte (asumiendo su identidad de Charles) se enfrentaran a Laura y a Houki, siendo visto por toda la academia mas por representante de varias naciones

En el estadio en segundos de empezar el duelo de IS

Laura: Nos enfrentaremos en la primera ronda lo que significa que podre luchar contra ti

Ichika (Con sus gafas): Esto sera rapido, espero no lastimarte seriamente

N: En las gradas

Cecilia: Espero que Ichika gane, me pregunto porque perfirio a el antes que a mi

Rin: Para se puso esas gafas acaso quiere lucirce

Cecilia: Bueno parece que sera un dia soleado, yo tambien usaria gafas

N: El duelo empieza y Houki es quien empieza a atacar directamente a Ichika, pero es interrumpida por Charlotte que le da una serie de disparos, Houki se defiende con un escudo pero Charlotte al poco tiempo deja a Houki fuera de combate. dejando a Ichika y a Laura

Con Ichika no se mueve y espera a que Laura de el primer ataque

Laura: Porque no te mueves

Ichika: Perfiero que ataque primero, ya saben lo que dicen primero las demas

Laura: Que ingenuo eres

N: Laura comienza a dar una serie de disparos e Ichika los esquiva con facilidad y se acerca a ella, pero cuendo Ichika se acerca a Laura en el momento de estar practicamente a punto de pegarse, Laura usa un escudo de energia que repele a Ichika haciendo que el retrocesa un poco

Ichika: Que fue eso, fue como si un campo magnetico me expulsara

Laura: Eh visto tus vistorias y se nota que te basas en el agarre cuerpo a cuerpo, no se porque te basas en una tactica muy arriesgada, pero con este escudo sera imposible que me sometas

Ichika: Entiendo, entonces tendre que recorrir a esto

N: Ichika se aproxima a Laura esquivando los disparos que daba ella y en el momento donde Laura activa su escudo Ichika hace lo siguiente. comienza a concentra una minuscula cantidad de su cosmos en sus manos lo suficiente para evitar que alguien se percate y con los dedos del IS los usa como agujas y los clava en el escudo, para sorpresa de todo el mundo Ichika con sus dedos destruye el escudo de energia de Laura, tanto ella como todo el mundo se quedo sin palabras de lo que acaba de pasar

Charlotte: (No puedo creerlo acaso Ichika es capaz de ese tipo de cosas)

N: En las gradas

Cecilia: Mis ojos me engaña, o lo que acabo de ver es verdad

Rin: Ichika con sus, sus dedos destruyo el escudo como si nada. Tan poderoso es el Byakushiki

N: De vuelta en el estadio, Laura estaba como una piedra ante lo que acaba de pasar

Ichika: Ahora vez la diferencia, rindete ahora

Laura: (Esto es verdad, con solo los dedos de su IS destroso mi escudo, la diferencia es tan grande, siempre crei que no habia mejor piloto que la instructora)

Ichika: (Veo que la impresion fue muy grande para ella) Si no vas a decir algo queda claro que perdiste

Laura: No puedo perder... No puedo permitirme perder..No quiero perder...NO VOY A PERDER

N: Inesperadamente ocurre lo siguiente, el IS de Laura comienza a expulsar una extraña energia y el IS comienza a deformarce tomando una nueva forma fundiendose con Laura

Laura: Aaaaahhhhh

Charlotte: Que es eso

Ichika: Que esta pasando

N: En la base de operaciones

Chifuyu: ¡Prepara todo para una seguridad nivel D!

Yamada: ¡Entendido!

N: De vuelta en el estadio, el IS de Laura esta tomando una nueva forma

Ichika: Que rayos esta pasando, sea lo que sea parece que hay que ayudar a Laura

Chifuyu (Altavoz): Se ha declarado estado de emergencia. Todos los encuentros del torneo quedan cancelados. Reconocido estado de Nivel D. Estamos enviando tropas de instructores para solventar esta situacion . Todos los invitados y estudiantes evacuen de lugar inmediatamente (se estan cerrando con blindaje todas las ventanas)

N: De vuelta en la base

Yamada: Esto es completamente diferente al ataque de la vez pasada ¿Que rayos le ocurrio a Laura?

N: En el estadio el IS comienza a tomar forma mas grande entre humanoide y maquina, curiosamente tiene como arma una katana gigantesca

Ichika: Charles cubreme, yo me encargo de ella la ayudare de una forma u otra

Charlotte: Pero Ichika estas seguro

Ichika: Seguro, confia en mi todo estara bien

Charlotte: Ok

N: Ichika va hacia el IS de Laura y esta arremete contra el usando su Katana pero Ichika lo agarra con las 2 manos y la sujeta

Ichika: Laura reacciona, despierta de una vez

N: La IS continua arremetiendo contra Ichika usando la Katana pero Ichika en esta vez agarra la katana con mas fuerza logrando partirla a la mitad

N: En la base

Yamada: Impresionante no solo Ichika destruyo un escudo con sus dedos sino tambien partio esa arma a la mitad

Chifuyu: Es increible tanta es su fuerza (Creo que me debe muchas explicaciones)

N: En el estadio Ichika vuelve a concentrar su cosmos a menor medida y a la vez siente en donde esta Laura y con mas determinacion decide hacer su siguiente

Ichika: (Creo que no me queda mas opcion, espero que Laura sobreviva)

N: Ichika levanta su brazo derecho y en voz baja dice lo siguiente

Ichika: Excalibur

N: Ichika usa una verision menos poderosa del Excalibur pero lo suficiente fuerte para partir a la mitad la IS que mantiene atrapada a Laura, la IS en el torso se abre liberando a Laura y ella momentaneamente abre los ojos y el parche que tiene le sale y ve en frente de ella a Ichika que desactiva su IS para sujetarla de los brazos

Laura: (Ichika Orimura)

N: 3 Horas mas tarde en la enfermeria en donde esta Laura acostada ella se despierta y junto a ella esta Chifuyu

Laura: ¿Que paso?

Chifuyu: Es un caso complicado y a la vez algo ultra secreto, pero...

N: Chifuyu le comenta sobre un sistema, que estaba prohibo su uso en IS debido a los efectos que ejercian hacia la piloto, que crea una maquina de pelea tras el estado emocional del piloto en caso de expresar un deseo a gran medida

Laura: Entonces... Fue porque lo desee...

Chifuyu: Laura Bodewig

Laura: ¿Si?

Chifuyu: ¿Quien eres tu?

Laura: Yo soy...

Chifuyu: Si no eres nadie, entonces... De ahora en adelante seras Laura Bodewig

Laura: ¿Eh? (Chifuyu comienza a retirarse)

Chifuyu: Una cosa mas, dale las gracias a Ichika mi hermano menor, el fue que te salvo de tu estado

N: 2 Horas mas tarde Ichika junto con Charlotte conversan con Chifuyu y Charlotte le habla de sus motivos del porque oculto su verdadera identidad e Ichika ayudo en varias partes. Al final Chifuyu decidio perdonar a Charlotte y que para el dia siguiente comenzara a asistir como es en realidad.

Ichika fue interrogado por Chifuyu con respecto de lo que paso en el estadio e Ichika argumento que todo fue obra de su entrenamiento, pero no dijo de que estaba ciego cosa que decidio mantener en secreto. Despues fue avisado de que porfin se hicieron baños para chicos con una gran tina para bañarse, Ichika no lo penso 2 veces para ir eso si le pidio a la profesora Yamada para que lo guiara

En los baños para chicos

Ichika: (Este lugar me recuerda mucho a los baños termanes de las 5 montañas, siento como si mi alma se purifica)

N: De repente escucha a alguien entrar

Ichika: Disculpe pero este baño es solo para chicos, lamento mucho si se equivoco de sitio

Charlotte: Ichika soy yo

Ichika: Charlotte que haces aqui

Charlotte: Algun problema, no puedo bañarme aqui

Ichika: Normalmente diria que estaria mal que vinieara aqui dado que este lugar es exclusivo para chicos, pero dado a su condicion hare una excepcion, pero le advierto que estoy desnudo por lo que podria incomodarla. Si quieres me puedo retirarme ahora mismo

Charlotte: No es necesario que te vayas, quisiera hablar contigo de algo en especial, ademas estas ciego por lo que no me molestaria estar aqui contigo (Opinion del autor: Ichika eres un puto suertudo, pero estas ciego por lo que esta entre buena y mala suerte al parecer)

N: Charlotte se pone en la tina y ve ha Ichika y se pone roja al ver el bien formado cuerpo de Ichika en contexto de musculatura y decide acercace a Ichika y abrazarlo por detras

Ichika: (Por que Charlotte me esta abrazando de esta forma) De que me querias hablar

Charlotte: Queria darte las gracias, te has preocupado por mi durante todo el tiempo anteponiendo tu estado, de verdad eres alguien fiel Ichika

Ichika: Si algo aprendi fue a siempre dar mi vida por otros y eso incluye preocuparme por mis amigos que por mi propio bienestar, y se que eres una buena persona y eso es lo que cuenta

Charlotte: Me impresiona saber que quisiste salvar a Laura despues de todo lo que paso

Ichika: Puede que ella sea algo orgullosa o egocentrica pero en el fondo se que es alguien buena, y al escuchar sus gritos senti la necesidad de ayudarla a como de lugar

Charlotte: Ichika de casualidad has amado a alguien

Ichika: Si y es a todo el mundo, me han enseñado que el amor es ayudar al projimo y ser bondadoso con la gente y ayudarlas por el deseo de hacer el bien, en otras palabras amo a todo la gente buena que vive feliz y pacifica, y para demostrar mi amor al mundo debo protegerlo

Charlotte: Entiendo (es diferente a lo que pense, pero no me imaginaba tal punto de vista) Te debo las gracias, debido a que por tu amor hacia mi me dio el valor de decir la verdad y creer en mi misma

Ichika: Es bueno escuchar eso. Para mi ver que alguien da lo mejor de si mismo para ser mejor persona es algo admirable

Charlotte: Una cosa Ichika, de verdad te has sacrificado por alguien

Ichika: Asi es me he sacrificado por mis amigos quienes me apoyaron hasta el final y juntos hemos logrado muchos milagros

Charlotte: Con amigos te refieres a los huerfanos de la Fundacion Graude verdad

Ichika: Exacto mi vinculo con ellos que para mi son lo mas cercano a una familia

Charlotte: Sabes desearia conocer a tus amigos

Ichika: Yo tambien espero verlos pronto. Ya me tengo que irme Charlotte, te veo en el dormitorio

N: Ichika se va de la tina y Charlotte se pone muy roja al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Ichika por detras y hasta comienza a gotear sangre por la nariz

Charlotte: (Dios mio, no me imagine lo bien formado que esta Ichika, de verdad esta bueno, espera en que estoy pensando) comienza a derramar mas sangre por la nariz

N: Al dia siguiente en el salon de clases

Yamada: Hoy... Les presentare una nueva estudiante

N: Entra Charlotte con uniforme normal de chica, todo el mundo se sorprendio de lo que veian

Charlotte: Soy Charlotte Dunoir. Dejenme decirles que es un placer conocerlos

Chica1: Entonces Charles era...

Chica2: En realidad una chica

Chica3: Ha sido una chica durante todo este tiempo

Chica4: Ichika no debia de saberlo si compartian dormitorio

Chica5: Si mal lo recuerdo ayer se inauguro el baño de los chicos

N: Aparece Rin en su IS muy molesta

Rin: ¡Ichika!

Ichika: Eh Rin que haces aqui

N: Rin comienza a cargar su arma para disparar, pero inesperadamente aparece Laura y con su escudo evita el disparo de Rin

Ichika: Laura, creo que debo decirte gra...

N: Laura se da la vuelta y sorprende a todo el mundo al besar fuertemente a Ichika en frente de toda la clase

Laura: T-Tu seras mi prometido. Esta decidico. No hay ninguna objeccion

Ichika: ¿¡QUE!?

Ending Blue forever

Kirameku seiza ga omae (w)o yonderu Sore wa erabareta senshi no akashi/

Una constelación brilla y te llama Ésa es la prueba que eres uno de los soldados elegidos: Se ven en medio del cielo las constelaciones de Andromeda, Cisne, Dragon, Lobo, Leon Menor, Pegaso, Fenix, Osa Mayor, Hidra y Unicornio siendo observados por Ichika (sin su armadura, en uniforme IS) en plena noche

Girisha shinwa no yô ni Mabushii kurosu matott / Ponte tu brillante armadura ¡cómo en la mitología griega, oh si!: Ichika camina en medio de las calles mientras ve las estrellas, cuando llega a la academia IS comienza el amanecer de un nuevo dia

Aa ashita no sora wa blue Donna yume mo shinjireba kanau y /

*Ah, mañana el cielo será azul no importa que sea un sueño, si crees en él, se hará realidad: Ichika va a la academia donde Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte y Laura lo esperan, e Ichika se pone en modo IS y se enfrentan con otros IS (Sepan la chingada quienes sean)

Aa kokoro ni shimiru blue Eien no kagayaki / Ah, es un azul que penetra en el corazón Su esplendor permanecerá para siempre: Ichika en su IS vuela hasta lo alto del cielo y al llegar al espacio desactiva su IS para ponerse su armadura de Dragon y forma su constelacion en medio de las estrellas junto a sus amigos caballeros y doncellas

Fin del Ending y fin del capitulo

**Notas del Autor: Que tal amigos, estamos muy cerca de terminar la parte de Ichika y su peculiar harem, ya para el siguiente capitulo puede que sea el ultimo dado que despues del episodio 9 de Infinite Stratos Ichika y compañia iran a vacacionar a otro lugar y de alli la serie se vuelve fanservice, aprovechare reemplazando esa parte por un espisodio donde las chicas querran saber que hay dentro de la caja de pandora de Dragon y como reaccionara Ichika ante ellas y finalizando con volver a la mansion Kido a encontrarce con sus compañeros caballeros y doncellas. Espero que les haya gustado la incursion del Dragon Negro, si queria hacer ciego a Ichika tenia que si o si dar una explicacion logica para que eso pasara. Dentro de poco comenzare hacer el Fic de Saint Seiya x To love Ru con Rito como caballero de Cisne.**

**Una pregunta cuales serian las ventajas y desventajas de ser un caballero, la mejor respuesta o la mas votada sera tomado como base para un capitulo especial**

**Hasta la proxima**


	4. Curiosidad Infinita

**Respuesta de comentarios:**

**Chivotenkai: Es verdad, en la situación de Ichika ser ciego tiene sus ventajas, gracias por tu respuesta a la pregunta**

**Sekishiki: Descuida aquí Ichika recuperara la vista, para después perderla contra Krishna. Ya casi al final Ichika volverá a la mansión. Pero estoy indeciso dado a que planeo hacer el fic de To Love Ru x Saint Seiya después de este capítulo o empezar directamente con la saga de Asgard cancelando el fic antes mencionado porque ya no tendría caso. Espero que te guste también este capítulo que será la parte final del ciclo de Ichika para dar arribo a la saga de Asgard**

**ANONIMO: Pues el estilo que uso es que siempre he usado durante todo este tiempo porque siento que se lee más fácil y se entiende bien, claro a veces siento que no narro bien algunas partes y siempre doy lo mejor que se me ocurre. Si planeo usar a los 5 principales pero también estoy con la duda de si o no hacer el fic de To Love Ru x Saint Seiya con Rito como caballero de Cisne, hacerlo para dar una explicación a su harem y dar a conocer al personaje o ignorar eso y hacer la saga de Asgard y quien conozca To Love Ru no tenga problema en saber del porqué del harem **

**Perseus: Gracias que te haya encantado la historia. Con respecto al entrenamiento recordemos de que Ichika entreno en China durante 6 años en todo tipo de situaciones extremas y hasta cierto punto no es de extrañar que él lo vea como algo normal cosa que las chicas por muy obvias razones no creen así, con Laura no hay problema dado a que ella desde que nació la entrenaron para ser un arma de combate por lo que no tendrá problema alguno en aceptar el método de entrenamiento de Ichika**

**Cris: No me imaginaba que de todos mis fic este sea el que más te gusto es un placer saber eso, con respecto a la vista de Ichika la recuperara pronto dado por cuestiones del canon original de Saint Seiya tomando en cuenta la saga de Asgard. Con el fic de To Love Ru x Saint Seiya estoy algo indeciso dado que hay quienes esperan lo de la saga de Asgard y si hago eso no tendría caso hacer el fic antes mencionado eso es mi punto de vista**

** .5: Este será el último capítulo, después si se decide empezare el fic de Tu Love Ru x Saint Seiya o ir directo a la saga de Asgard**

Capítulo 4: Curiosidad infinita

Opening Pegasus Fantasy

N: En medio de un fondo negro corren Chad, Shinji, Kyoko, Ichika, Tsukune, Rito, Asuna, Orochi, Naruko y Yukiteru, todos con sus armaduras puestas, atras de ellos esta una caja que al abrirse sale la armadura de Dragón, después aparece un logo en letras verdes y azules que dice

El Dragón Infinito

_Dakishimeta kokoro no kosumo _atsuku _moyase kiseki o okose/Haz arder el cosmos del alma que tú has abrazado cumple los milagros_: Se ve la armadura de Dragón desprendiéndose para vestir a Ichika empezando por los pies, la cintura, los brazos, el pecho y la cabeza, luego se pone en una pose donde detrás de el aparece la constelación de Dragón e Ichika da unos golpes hacia el aire

_kizu-tsuita mama ja inai to chikai-atta haruka na ginga/tú ha jurado no ser herido jamás es una galaxia lejan:_ Ichika da un golpe abriendo el aire donde se ve un mundo devastado por las guerras donde aparece la estatua de Atenea y debajo de ella se ven los 10 caballeros de bronce dando una mirada de esperanza y determinación

_Pegasasu fantaji so sa yume dake wa/Fantasía de pegaso, si es aquí donde están los sueños: _Se ve la imagen de un Dragón en el aire que resulta ser Ichika que da una patada a un soldado y este levita junto a los demás soldados

_Dare mo ubaenai kokoro no tsubasa dakara/Porque son las alas de un alma que nadie puede robar_: Se hace una cercanía se ven a Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte y Laura, después se ve una figura siniestra de ojos rojos

_saint seiya shonen wa minna/saint seiya, los jóvenes son todos_: Se ve a Ichika un golpe que derriba a un centenar de golpes, luego aparece Saori sentada en medio del trono del Santuario

_saint seiya ashita no yusha (oh yeah)/saint seiya, los héroes del mañana:_ Se ve a Ichika derribando otro centenar de hombres, luego aparece Saori viendo el horizonte con los demás caballeros

_saint seiya pegasasu no yo ni/saint seiya, cual pegaso_: Se ve un montón de hombre rodeando a Ichika y este expulsa su cosmos para derribarlos, luego se ve a Ichika sin armadura dando una fuerte patada para revertir el flujo de una cascada

saint seiya ima koso habatake!/saint seiya, ¡mantén desplegadas tus alas: Se ve a Ichika dando un golpe corriendo hacia el frente y de un parpadeo se ve la figura de un Dragón en él, y al final se ve una figura siniestra donde Ichika junto con los otros caballeros dan en conjunto una patada, luego se ven como los caballeros son elevados hacia el cielo de in flashazo como si fueran estrellas

Fin del Opening

N: En un nuevo día en la academia, Ichika comienza a despertar y siente algo pegado al cuerpo

Ichika: (Hay alguien pegado a mí, me pregunto quién será)

N: Ichika se levanta de la cama y se pone sus gafas

Ichika: Seas quien seas, le ruego que se retire

Laura: Um... Ya amaneció

Ichika: Laura, pero que hace aquí a esta hora

Laura: Ah Ichika, buenos días

Ichika: Se podría saber porque estás aquí a estas de la mañana

Laura: No se supone que como esposos debemos compartir cama

Ichika: ¡Esposos! Pero ni si quiera estamos casados, como puedes decir eso si apenas nos conocemos. Que tengo de especial para que digas tales cosas

Lauras: Me has salvado de aquella vez que estuve atrapada en mi IS y no solo eso tus habilidades como pilotos son extraordinarios, quien no las haya notado es que es una ciega, un hombre de tus cualidades merece estar con una mujer de cualidades prometedoras como yo

Ichika: Entendí algo, pero como es estamos casados

Laura: Es que he decidido que serás mi prometido de eso no hay objeción

Ichika: Pero hasta donde se tanto el uno como deben estar de acuerdo en querer estar comprometidos, por lo que yo también debería aprobar esto

Laura: Y aceptas que seamos prometidos

Ichika: En realidad no, el amor de un hombre y de una mujer es algo muy profundo que se basa en la confianza y honestidad del uno y el otro, es algo que nace con la comprensión y el aprecio mutuo. Puede que me admires pero no puedo aceptar un matrimonio así como así, si quieres que te aprecie, tendrás que ganarte mi confianza y respeto y eso se gana con actos no palabras

Laura: Palabras muy profundas por detalles como esos es que he decidido que serás mi prometido. Planeo ganarte tu confianza demostrándote mis habilidades como piloto de IS

Charlotte: Eh.. Que está pasando porque hay tanto ruido (Acaba de despertar)

Ichika: Buenos días Charlotte puede que sin querer te desperté

Charlotte: Buenos días Ichika, buenos días Lau... Pero que haces aquí Laura y más importante porque estas desnuda

Ichika: Desnuda, Laura es verdad que estas desnuda

Laura: Si acaso no lo notaste

Ichika: Por favor Laura ponte algo de ropa ya, y te ruego que te retires (Se puso rojo)

N: Laura se puso algo de ropa y se fue

Ichika: Gracias Charlotte por avisarme

Charlotte: Ichika cuando dirás que estas ciego, si viniera otra más te tacharían de pervertido

Ichika: Como dije no es gran cosa que haya perdido la vista, para mí no es un problema estar ciego

Charlotte: Pero no te percataste de que ella esta desnuda

Ichika: Es verdad. Si te sirve de consuelo no estaré ciego por mucho tiempo, después de clases iré a ver a un médico privado de la Fundación Graude a atenderme, por lo que en cuestión de días recuperare la vista te lo aseguro

Charlotte: Espero que así sea, si esto sigue así estaré obligada a decir a todo el mundo de que estas ciego, y si eso pasa se formara un escándalo (aparte esas chicas evitaran que estemos a solas)

N: Los 2 se cambian y van a clases, cuando entran Ichika toma asiento y Houki y Cecilia se ponen en frente de el

Houki: Ichika

Ichika: Si Houki

Houki: Porque estas usando gafas desde hace 3 días que no paras de usarlas

Ichika: Estas gafas pues las uso porque me veo bien con ellas

Cecilia: Es verdad te quedan bien, pero desde que te vi usarlas no te las has quitado en ningún momento

Ichika: Es que me gustan usarlas son de buena marca

Houki: Puedo probarlas (Toca las gafas e Ichika le agarra la mano)

Ichika: Disculpa pero no quiero que te las pruebes, aparte no te pedí permiso para que las tocaras

Houki: Ichika podrías soltarme

Ichika: Solo si prometes no tocar mis gafas sin mi permiso

Houki: Esta bien prometo no hacerlo (Le suela la mano)

Cecilia: Eso no fue algo agresivo

Ichika: Perdón es que estas gafas son un regalo muy especial de un amigo que respeto tanto

Cecilia: Si tú lo dices

N: Después de las clases Ichika va a su dormitorio y se cambia de ropa, se pone una ropa china de color blanco (Nota: La misma ropa que siempre usa Shiryu en toda la serie) Se va de su dormitorio y en frente de él está Charlotte

Charlotte: Ichika y esa ropa

Ichika: Este es la ropa, que normalmente uso que no sea el uniforme de la academia, para que lo sepas me iré al ver al médico privado para que me atienda, te pido que no se lo digas a nadie

Charlotte: Esta bien Ichika no se lo diré a nadie, pero sabes te ves bien con esa ropa china

Ichika: Gracias

N: Ichika se va mientras que Charlotte se queda en el dormitorio, Ichika camina tranquilamente por la academia y al poco rato se topa con Rin

Rin: Ichika

Ichika: Buenos días Rin

Rin: Porque estas vestido así

Ichika: Es que es ropa que usualmente uso cuando no es el uniforme de la academia

Rin: Te vez bien con esa ropa

Ichika: Muchas gracias

Rin: Y a donde iras

Ichika: Iré a la ciudad a ver a unos amigos, puede que vuelva como a la noche

Rin: Puedo acompañarte

Ichika: No gracias prefiero ir solo si no es mucha molestia

Rin: Ok. Por cierto una cosa

Ichika: Que es

Rin: Hace 3 días te vi por los pasillos llevando esa caja grande en la espalda, para que te lo estuvieras llevando

Ichika: En realidad es algo que quiero olvidar por lo que no quiero volver a tocar ese tema

N: Ichika sigue de largo dejando a una confundida Rin

Rin: (Porque está actuando tan extraño)

N: Ichika logra salir de la academia y va por lo lejos en medio del bosque

Ichika: No hay nadie perfecto

N: Ichika comienza a sentarse tomando una pose de meditación y comienza a concentrar su cosmos

Ichika: (Necesito despertar el 7mo sentido totalmente si quiero recuperar la vista)

N: Concentrar más su cosmos de forma intensa, se levanta y comienza hacer movimientos de artes marciales de manera aleatoria haciendo combinaciones de golpes y patadas dignas de un juego de peleas como Tekken o Killer Instinc entre otros

En el dormitorio de Ichika y Charlotte. Charlotte está viendo la caja de pandora de Dragón un tanto curiosa

Charlotte: (Me pregunto que tendrá esa caja)

N: Alguien comienza a tocar la puerta y Charlotte ve de quien se trata

Charlotte: Cecilia

Cecilia: Esta Ichika

Charlotte: Se fue a otro lado

Cecilia: Sabes cuándo volverá

Charlotte: En realidad no estoy segura puede que vuelvan en la noche

Cecilia: Que, pero sabes a donde se fue

Charlotte: Me pidió que no se lo dijera a nadie

Cecilia: Pero porque exijo una explicación

Charlotte: Es que es un secreto que ni yo misma se

Cecilia: Esta bien, me quedare aquí a esperar a Ichika

N: Cecilia entra al dormitorio y toma asiento. Al poco rato alguien vuelve a tocar la puerta, abre y ve que se trata de Houki ella dice lo mismo que Cecilia y decide quedarse en el dormitorio. Más tarde tocan otra vez la puerta abren y ven que es Laura acompañada de Rin. Laura exigió saber en dónde fue Ichika y Charlotte respondió lo mismo que le dijo a Cecilia y las 2 decidieron quedarse en el dormitorio a esperar.

Volviendo con Ichika el comienza a

Ichika: La Furia del Dragón

N: En el dormitorio, Rin ve por la ventana y se impresiona al ver un Dragón en medio del cielo

Rin: Chicas miren

N: Las chicas se pusieron en la ventana pero en ese lapso de tiempo ya el Dragón había desaparecido

Houki: Que era lo que querías que viéramos

Rin: Vi un Dragón en medio del cielo

Cecilia: De verdad, no te estará imaginando cosas

Rin: Lo juro vi un Dragón

N: De vuelta con Ichika

Ichika: Estoy a poco de despertar el 7mo sentido

N: Se sienta tomando posición meditativa y comienza a concentrarse a los pocos segundos recuerda su batalla contra Mascara de la Muerte, en ese momento donde despertó el 7mo sentido

Ichika: (Si consigo que sea como aquella vez lo lograre despertar el 7mo sentido)

N: Volviendo con las chicas, están sentadas esperando mientras que una de ellas Laura ve una foto de Ichika y sus amigos de la Fundación Graude

Laura: Quienes son estas personas que están con Ichika

Charlotte: Esas personas, son amigos de Ichika de la Fundación Graude, me dijo que son sus amigos muy cercanos

Laura: De verdad, me gustaría conocerlos

Charlotte: Si quieres, Ichika me dijo sus nombres y un poco como son

N: Todas se reúnen para ver la foto para que Charlotte digan quienes forman la foto

Charlotte: Esta de cabello es si mal lo recuerdo Saori Kido heredera de la Fundación Graude, hasta donde me dijo Ichika es la persona más importante para él y sus amigos, me dijo que es amable inteligente, y muy considerada con los demás

Houki: Es hermosa, se ve como toda una mujer de la realeza

Cecilia: Me pregunto qué le ve a esa mujer para que le parezca muy importante, teniéndome a mi

Charlotte: El chico de cabello castaño y moreno es Tsukune Aono su mejor amigo, es algo impulsivo y decidido pero se preocupa mucho por los demás

Rin: Vaya que apuesto

Houki: Es verdad se ve muy apuesto

Charlotte: La que se parece a él se llama Kyoko Aono que es su prima que es una chica muy atenta y astuta en varias cosas

Cecilia: Para ser primos ella es muy bonita

Charlotte: Estos 2 son Rito Yuuki y Asuna Yuuki que son hermanos, según lo que me dijo Rito es una persona un tanto fría pero que se preocupa de los demás en especial de su hermana Asuna y esta es una chica fuerte y decidida que le quiere demostrar a su hermano lo independiente que es

Houki: Hm entonces esa Asuna debe ser una chica fuerte

Rin: El que dice ser Rito se ve bastante agradable

Cecilia: Noto algo extraño en esa Asuna

Laura: Asuna se parece un poco a ti Houki

Charlotte: Este chico se llama Shinji Ikari, me dijo que es un chico muy serio y que puede llegar a ser muy rudo e insensible en algunas cosas, pero es un chico inteligente que siempre busca solución a todo

Houki: Un chico serio interesante

Cecilia: Parece alguien muy difícil de tratar

Rin: Se ve que da una sonrisa pequeña, parece ser de esos chicos que pocas veces sonríe

Laura: Rudo e insensible a quien me recuerda

Charlotte: Este tipo alto lo llaman Chad, es alguien muy callado y calmado, me dijo que también es alguien muy servicial y dispuesto a ayudar a otros a cambio de nada

Houki: Vaya que alto

Cecilia: Muy servicial me gustaría que Ichika fuese así

Rin: Me pregunto qué edad tiene

Laura: Parece alguien muy fuerte

Charlotte: La rubia de 2 coletas se llama Naruko Uzumaki, es una chica alegre y de mucha confianza pero es algo infantil

Houki: A decir verdad es muy bonita

Cecilia: Lo mismo pero me recuerda a alguien

Rin: Soy yo o esa Naruko se parece a mi

Laura: No eres la única que piensa en eso

Charlotte: La de cabello blanco y ojos amarillos se llama Orochi Nishigara, me dijo que es una chica inteligente pero algo temperamental y seria, pero es alguien muy centrada y no duda en ayudar a otros

Laura: Esta chica me resulta familiar

N: Todas vieron a Laura con cara de ´´No me digas´´

Charlotte: Y este chico se llama Yukiteru Amano es un chico callado y algo tímido en algunas cosas

Houki: Se ve muy alegre

Cecilia: Es verdad

Rin: Viéndolo bien se parece un poco a Ichika

Laura: Callado y tímido, hm interesante

Charlotte: Espero conocer a estas personas, y que opinan

Houki: Para ser sus amigos más cercanos parecen muy agradables

Rin: Yo igual espero conocerlos

N: Al poco entre las chicas Charlotte decide decir lo siguiente

Charlotte: Ah ya no lo soporto

Houki: Hm que pasa Charlotte, ¿Sucede algo?

Charlotte: Si tiene que ver con Ichika

Rin: Que es

Cecilia: Es sobre a donde fue

Charlotte: Es sobre un secreto que me pidió que no se lo dijera a nadie

Houki/Cecilia/Rin/Laura: ¿Cual secreto?

Charlotte: Se los diré, pero por favor no griten

Laura: Cuál es ese secreto de Ichika

Charlotte: Solo lo diré por esta vez

Rin: Que es ese secreto dinos

Charlotte: Ichika perdió la vista, en otras palabras Ichika está ciego

Cecilia: Ichika está ciego, como es posible

Charlotte: Es una larga historia

Houki: Si Ichika de verdad está ciego, no parece estarlo

Charlotte: Pues él me dijo que ya estaba acostumbrado a no usar la vista, pero para evitar que alguien sospeche se pone esas gafas que lleva

Cecilia: Ahora entiendo porque lleva esas gafas, me pareció algo extraño que las llevara de repente

Rin: Un momento Ichika ya estaba ciego desde que llevaba esas gafas, si mal lo recuerdo cuando lucho en su IS con el incidente de lo Laura llevaba esas gafas. Eso quiere decir que

Charlotte: Así es, Ichika estando ciego podía pilotear de buena manera el IS como si nada. Pudo esquivar todos los ataques del IS de Laura e inclusive destruir el escudo con los dedos que aún me pregunto cómo lo hiso así como así

Laura: Que Ichika lucho contra mí aquella vez ciego, es algo imposible de creer. Ichika tal vez esté más allá de las habilidades humanas para hacer ese tipo de cosas

N: Mientras las chicas estaban sorprendidas por tal noticia más conociendo de lo que fue capaz Ichika en hacer. Charlotte cuenta los detalles que Ichika le menciono para terminar en ese estado

Charlotte: Todo fue porque un tipo quiso esa caja grande e Ichika no lo permitió, y llevo al tipo que quería la caja ante la justicia, y que ese tipo ataco a Ichika rociándole un potente gas lacrimógeno que fue lo que lo termino por dejarlo ciego. Todo lo que sé que ese tipo quería la caja que tiene Ichika

N: Las chicas comienzan a mirar fijamente la caja

Houki: Desde que Ichika trajo esa caja siempre me pregunte que había dentro

Charlotte: Hasta donde me dijo Ichika que esa caja se abrirá ante la persona que es digno de lo qué contiene

Rin: No dijo de que es un regalo de su maestro en China y de que Ichika nunca pudo abrirla  
Cecilia: Yo también, tengo curiosidad sobre esa caja

Laura: Hay que abrirla para ver lo que contiene

Houki: Espera Laura, Ichika dijo de que el que intenta abrir esa caja sin si quiera ser digno de ella, sufrirá una maldición

Rin/Cecilia/Charlotte: ¡Esta maldita!

Houki: Bueno Ichika me dijo de que el que intenta abrir esa caja así como así será maldecido con espíritus que lo atormentaran de por vida

Rin: Un momento si Ichika sabía de eso porqué se trajo algo así de peligroso aquí

Houki: Me dijo también de quién logra ser digno de lo que contiene la caja, se convertirá en el ser más poderoso de todo el mundo

Laura: El ser más poderoso del mundo, eso suena impresionante

Cecilia: Laura tiene razón suena muy impresionante lo de convertir a alguien en un ser poderoso  
Charlotte: Y por qué no revisar la caja más de cerca sin intentar abrirla  
Laura: Buena idea

N: Houki intenta levantar la caja pero por el peso de la misma le pide ayuda a Charlotte para levantarlo pero aún así resulta muy pesado para las 2 por lo qué piden ayuda a Laura para por lo menos mover la caja. Logran mover la caja hasta la mesa del dormitorio pero las 3 que lo llevaron hasta allí se sintieron muy exhaustas

Charlotte: Como es posible que Ichika pueda llevar esta caja como si nada en la espalda

Rin: Y lo más impresionante es que lo vi correr con esa caja en su espalda

Laura: Puede que Ichika está en lo cierto, ustedes están fuera de condición física

Charlotte: Hay si tu como si pudieras mover esa caja tu sola

N: Las 5 revisan la caja minuciosamente y no ven algo que indique como abrirla  
Cecilia: Como se abre esta caja

Rin: Debe haber algo, tal vez una clave o acertijo

Houki: Podría ser

Laura: Si tiene el grabado de un Dragón, puede que la clave este tenga que ver con el Dragón que tiene grabado

Charlotte: Y si esperamos a Ichika para ver si él puede abrirlo

Houki: Tiene sentido, más que esto le pertenece a Ichika, seria de mala educación abrirlo sin su permiso

N: Mientras tanto Ichika por fin logra despertar el 7mo sentido pudiendo así mismo recuperar la vista y a la vez abrir los ojos y ver todo con normalidad

Ichika: (Logre despertar el 7mo sentido una vez más, ahora puedo ver. Me pregunto qué cara pondrá Charlotte al saber que recupere la vista)

N: Ichika sale del bosque y vuelve a la academia. Al entrar se encuentra con su hermana Chifuyu

Ichika: Pasa algo, hermana digo instructora Orimura

Chifuyu: Nada en particular, y esa ropa que traes puesta

Ichika: Esta ropa es la que uso normalmente mientras que no sea el de la academia, en otras palabras es mi ropa normal

Chifuyu: Ya veo, y tus gafas oscuras

Ichika: Las tengo en mi bolsillo porque

Chifuyu: Me alegra que no lo estés usando, parecías estúpido con esas gafas puestas

Ichika: Perdón si no me veía de tu agrado

Chifuyu: Que estabas haciendo afuera de la academia

Ichika: Estaba viendo a un amigo de la Fundación Graude que vino a visitarme

Chifuyu: Hm y ese amigo está aquí de casualidad

Ichika: En realidad no, se fue al poco rato debido a que estaba ocupado en algunos asuntos personales. Conversamos sobre algunas cosas y luego se fue

Chifuyu: Entiendo. Como consejo, debes tener cuidado por la gente, al ser el primer hombre en pilotear un IS más el hecho que alguien sepa de que eres mi hermano puede que hayan gente como terroristas o personas de algunas organizaciones en busca de hacer armas bélicas y te quieran usar como experimento en algunas de sus pruebas o plano que te usen de rehén

Ichika: No me preocuparía por eso dado que entrene durante estos años para hacerme alguien fuerte y no depender de nadie, no es como si alguien quisiera hacerme daño, en dado caso se cómo actuar con o sin mi IS se cómo defenderme ante este tipo de cosas

Chifuyu: Espero que sea verdad, no me gustaría recibir un comunicado diciendo que alguien te ha secuestrado o peor que te hayan asesinado

Ichika: Piensas de más. Además aprendí a no temerle a la muerte por lo que no me importa morir en este preciso momento

Chifuyu: Pero que cosas extrañas dices, de verdad no tienes miedo de morir

Ichika: En lo absoluto

Chifuyu: Ok, solo espero que no cometas una tontería que vaya a costarte la vida

Ichika: Como cortarse las venas para derramar sangre, clavar los dedos en los ojos para perder la vista al propósito o pelear aunque haya perdido un 60% de mi sangre poniéndome en el borde de la muerte o algo parecido

Chifuyu: Creo que deberías consultar con un psicólogo, para alguien de tu edad no es normal que digas tales cosas, acaso tu vida no vale nada para que andes diciendo esas cosas como si fueran lo más normal del mundo

Ichika: En realidad no, mi vida no es muy importante comparado con el de otras personas que si son importantes

Chifuyu: Como quienes

Ichika: Como la heredera de la Fundación Graude Saori Kido, como miembro de esa Fundación mi vida esta ha servicio de la señorita Saori y estoy dispuesto a morir por ella si es necesario

Chifuyu: Ya escuche suficiente, si vuelvo a escuchar tales cosas te enviare a un psicólogo, no puedo creer que en estos años te hayas vuelto en un emo y un suicida en potencia

N: Chifuyu se va con una expresión de total horror y preocupación mientras que Ichika está confundido ante la actitud de su hermana

Ichika: (Porque pone esa cara si solo dije la verdad, y que se referirá con eso de ser emo será algún tipo de enfermedad o algo peor)

N: Ichika va a su dormitorio y al entrar se sorprende de lo que ve

Ichika: Chicas que hacen aquí

Houki: Ichika. Estebamos aquí esperándote

Charlotte: Un momento Ichika, ya puedes ver

Ichika: Veo que se lo dijiste verdad

N: Todas asintieron ante esa pregunta

Ichika: Esta bien, lo que paso fue que me encontré con el doctor que me iba hacer el tratamiento para los ojos, fue una cirugía láser, el doctor sí que era un experto gracias al el puedo ver de nuevo

Cecilia: Es un milagro que puedas ver otra vez. Pero una cosa es verdad lo que dijo Charlotte de que estuviste ciego antes de tu duelo con Charlotte contra Laura y Houki

Ichika: En ese entonces ya estaba ciego

Rin: Pero como fue que lograste todo eso estando ciego

N: Ichika le explica a las chicas de cómo fue que se acostumbró de como estar ciego y de lo que hiso en el duelo que tuvo con Laura, detallando más que nada de que hay otros 4 sentidos y que al usarlo uno es capaz de cualquier cosa aun estando ciego

Laura: Impresionante Ichika. Pese a cierto limitante como estar ciego eso no afecto para nada tus habilidades como piloto, de verdad que eres único

Ichika: Gracias Laura. Pero una cosa que hace la caja allí en medio del dormitorio

Houki: Esto, pues estábamos esperando de que llegaras para ver si podrías abrir la caja o si sabes lo que hay dentro

Rin: Si tenemos curiosidad por saber y no solo eso, Charlotte nos contó que el tipo que te enfrentaste quería la caja por lo que debe de tener algo muy valioso

Ichika: Y si en dado caso logro descubrir lo que hay en esa caja, para querría mostrarles

Cecilia: Es que tenemos curiosidad eso es todo, hay algo de malo

Ichika: Conocen la leyenda de la caja de Pandora

Charlotte: Sobre la caja que le prohibieron abrirla y que al hacerlo se desato todos los males al mundo

Ichika: Esa misma. Houki creo haberte dicho una vez que esa caja quien no sea digno de ella e intente abrirla a la fuerza será atormentado por espíritus malignos

Houki: Aun me acuerdo de eso pero a qué quieres llegar

Ichika: Lo que digo es que lo que contiene esa caja no es de su incumbencia (Tono de seriedad)

Rin: Pero de casualidad lograste ver lo que tiene esa caja

Ichika: No, pero en dado caso de que haya logrado saber lo que contiene, para que quisiera revelarles lo que adentro

Cecilia: Pero que tan especial es la caja

Ichika: Más de lo que crees, no solo es un regalo sino también un símbolo de años de duro entrenamiento y de haber madurado para ser alguien fuerte y valeroso. Y hasta lo que me dijo mi maestro esa caja se abrirá ante quien sea digno de ella, y el quien logre ser digno debe ser una persona valiente, honorable, fuerte y que no le teme a nada ni si quiera a la muerte. Y estoy cerca de cumplir con esos requerimientos

Laura: Pero una cosa es verdad eso de que la caja contiene algo que hará al quien sea digno de ella un ser muy poderoso

Ichika: Solo sé que eso me dijeron pero puede que solo sea una metáfora para referirse a alguien que es dispuesto de hacer todo tipo de cosas sin temor a nada, puede que lo que contenga sea solo un símbolo de lo que acabo de decir

Charlotte: Pero si logras abrir la caja que harás con lo que contiene

Ichika: Tendré que ver lo que contiene para saber cuál sea su uso y así ver cómo puedo usarlo

Houki: Y si logras abrir la caja nos podrías enseñar lo que contiene

Ichika: Absolutamente no. Olvide decir que cuando me dieron la caja mi maestro me advirtió de en caso de haber abierto o visto lo que contiene la caja debo evitar a toda costa, sea por mi bien o de mis seres queridos

Laura: Y que quería el tipo que derrotaste, tenía que ver con esa caja verdad

Ichika: Lo que ese sujeto quería era asesinarme y tener la caja para venderlo al mercado negro, eso era todo y obviamente no me podía permitir que tipos como estén libres y le di una lección que espero que lo aprenda en la cárcel

N: Ichika agarra la caja de Dragón y la pone en donde estaba, dejando a las chicas un poco sorprendidas

Charlotte: (Tanto nos costó levantarlo entre Houki, Laura y yo he Ichika con solo sus manos la levanta como si nada, me pregunto qué tan fuerte es Ichika)

Laura: Impresionante Ichika, no puedo creer que levantes eso con mucha facilidad, a mí, Houki y Charlotte la levantamos entre las 3 y nos costó moverla, de verdad eres fuerte

Ichika: Les pido un favor. Nunca más vuelvan a tocar esta caja y ni se atrevan a ver lo que contiene, no quiero que algunas de ustedes estén malditas siendo atormentada

N: Decidieron cambiar de tema sobre la caja y centrarse en la vista de Ichika, el no digo mucho salvo a lo acostumbrado que era a no depender de la vista. Volvieron a cambiar de tema para hablar de los amigos de Ichika sobre la Fundación Graude. Lo que dijo Ichika sobre sus amigos no difiero de lo que dijo Charlotte solo que hablo más a detalle sobre la vida y estado actual de ellos resaltando también que todos viven en la mansión Kido junto a Saori a excepción de Shinji y Tsukune, el primero está en no sé dónde de Japón para encontrarse con su padre y tal vez formar una ´´familia´´ y Tsukune está internado en una misteriosa academia llamada La Academia de Monstruos, después de terminar la conversación, Houki, Laura, Cecilia y Rin se van a la cafetería a comer algo

Houki: Saben algo

Rin: Que

Houki: Ichika es muy misterioso no lo creen

Laura: En qué sentido

Houki: De que parece que nos está ocultando algo

Cecilia: Tiene que ver con esa caja que nos prohibió tocar verdad

Houki: Exacto, parece que no fue del todo honesto con nosotras

Rin: A decir verdad, no parece que nos contó toda la historia, digo nos contó algo de como vivía con esos amigos suyos de esa Fundación Graude

Cecilia: La forma de como hablaba de esa Saori me molesto mucho, la resalto como si fuera la persona más importante del universo

Laura: Se me hace raro que esas chicas que son amigas de Ichika no estén inscritas aquí en especial esa Saori que tanto alega que es alguien fuerte

Rin: Dijo que no tienen interés alguno en los IS. Bueno no todo el mundo puede ser piloto de IS, o también hay que simplemente no les interesa

Houki: Per Ichika me dijo que ellas fueron a otras partes del mundo para aprender todo tipo de artes marciales y hacerse chicas fuertes, y que el entrenamiento que recibieron era similar al que tuvo Ichika, puede que si ellas se inscribieran serian mejores pilotos que nosotras si eso es posible

Laura: Mejores pilotos que nosotras eso es posible

Houki: Tomando en cuenta que Ichika no entrena mucho con su IS y aun así sus habilidades de piloto son superiores a las nuestras tomando en cuenta que el lucha sin usar armas

Cecilia: Entonces ellas si hipotéticamente fuesen pilotos en especial esa Saori serían mejores pilotos que nosotras

Houki: Solo digo a las que entrenaron y posiblemente puede que esa Saori hasta lo que me dijo Ichika no ha tenido algún entrenamiento en artes marciales, posiblemente que entre esas chicas la llamada Saori sea la más débil

Cecilia: Ya me gustaría que sea así, espero conocer a esa Saori en persona y saber porque Ichika la defiende tanto

Houki: Yo también quisiera saber porque Ichika actúa de esa forma cuando se trata de esa Saori

N: Después de comer, se van a sus dormitorios

4 meses pasaron y a decir verdad no ocurrió nada relevante salvo al entrenamiento de Laura por parte de Ichika que consistía en ejercicios extremos como correr 1000 vueltas por toda la academia, hacer levantamientos y abdominales con pesas de 20 kilos, caminar con los dedos por toda la academia, entre algunas cosas más, todo el mundo en especial Chifuyu se quedaron sin palabras de lo que hacía Laura y también Ichika que entrenaba junto con ella para motivarla a seguir adelante. Como anécdota cuando Laura estuvo que se quiso morir Ichika le propuso un entrenamiento más duro y la respuesta de Laura fue ir corriendo a alta velocidad a esconderse de su dormitorio dejando a un confundido Ichika

Con respecto a Ichika aparte de entrenar a Laura durante un mes, no hiso mucho aparte de entrenar una que otra ocasión en sus artes marciales e iba a las afueras de la academia más precisamente en el bosque para usar sus técnicas de cosmos para según el no estancarse o perder condición

En cuanto las chicas, hacían sus cosas entre ellas estar con Ichika a todo momento salvo cuando el de una forma las evadía e iba a entrenar, en más de una ocasión intentaron ver lo que había en la caja de Dragón pero siempre fueron descubiertas por Ichika ganándose un gran regaño de parte de él y a la vez mostrando un lado que las chicas no quieren volver a ver de Ichika

Las vacaciones comenzaron e Ichika se va hacia la mansión Kido a quedarse durante las vacaciones para estar con sus amigos

En la entrada de la mansión Kido

Ichika: Ha pasado mucho tiempo, me pregunto cómo estarán ellos

N: Mientras esta en la entrada, aparece un chico de cabello castaño oscuro, de piel morena, camisa roja sin mangas, pantalones azules, zapatos blancos y lleva la caja de la armadura de Pegaso en su espalda, Ichika se pone feliz de ver de quien se trata

Ichika: Tsukune

Tsukune: ¡Ichika! Tiempo sin verte amigo

Ichika: Lo mismo digo

N: Los 2 comienzan a conversar de cómo fue su vida de escuela e Ichika comienza a tocar un tema en particular

Ichika: No podrás creer esto Tsukune pero mientras estuve en la academia fui encontrado por un caballero negro

Tsukune: Que un caballero negro de verdad

Ichika: Exacto y no era otro más que el Dragón Negro hermano gemelo del Dragón Negro que me enfrente ya hace un tiempo cuando Shinji estaba en el lado oscuro

¿?: Alguien dijo mi nombre

N: Aparece un chico de la estatura de Ichika y Tsukune, al igual que Tsukune su cabello es de color castaño oscuro solo que a diferencia de Tsukune este tiene el cabello corto y su piel es más clara que la de Tsukune pero sin llegar a ser pálida, viste una camisa azul sin mangas, lleva pantalones rojos, zapatos negros y lleva la caja de la armadura de Fénix en su espalda

Ichika/Tsukune: ¡Shinji!

Shinji: Me extrañaron

Tsukune: En realidad no mucho, pero dime lograste ver a tu padre

Shinji: Si

Ichika: Veo que te llevas bien con tu padre o no

Shinji: ¡Ja! No. Todo lo contrario mi relación con mi padre es casi inexistente

N: Los 3 son atendidos por Tatsumi para entrar en la mansión. Curiosamente no estaban los demás caballeros y doncellas ni si quiera Saori debido a que fueron a un parque de diversiones recién inaugurado. Los 3 caballeros estuvieron conversando sobre sus vidas empezando por Tsukune

Tsukune: No creerán lo que les diré pero la academia que en donde estuve es en realidad una academia solamente para monstruos, donde hay seres como vampiros, orcos, hombres lobos, brujas entre otros

Ichika: De verdad Tsukune, es impresionante

Shinji: Veo que dices la verdad por lo que te creo

Tsukune: Y no solo eso sino que la entrada a seres humanos está prohibida, pero se me hace extraño que yo siendo un humano asista a una academia como esa lo cual se me hace un misterio

Shinji: Y qué pasa si un humano en este caso cualquiera que no sea un caballero asista

Tsukune: Son asesinados, por lo que tuve suerte que no haya sido descubierto

Ichika: Guau eso suena algo extremo, pero una cosa hiciste amigos

Tsukune: Si, y saben a pesar de ser monstruos de distintas razas son muy buenas personas, de entre mis amigos esta una vampiresa, una súcubo, 2 brujas, una mujer de nieve y un hombre lobo

Shinji: Y en donde están de casualidad

Tsukune: Están por la ciudad haciendo varias cosas, pueden que no me encuentren dado que no les hable de ustedes ni si quieran saben de qué soy un humano y aun así soy su amigo

Ichika: Ya veo, pero no piensas decirles la verdad

Tsukune: No creo que sea lo correcto, ellos no ven con buenos ojos a los seres humanos, por lo que no se si debo decirlos, pueden que me terminen por odiar

Shinji: Si llegan a odiarte solo porque eres un humano, entonces ellos nunca fueron tus amigos en primer, pero tampoco te culpo si ocultas de que eres un humano es lo mismo que ocultemos ante el mundo de que somos caballeros

Tsukune: Y tu Ichika que cuentas

Shinji: Si que nos puedes decir del primer hombre en toda la historia en pilotear un Infinite Stratos (Tono de total sarcasmo)

Ichika: Bueno pues

N: Ichika le cuenta todo lo que vivió en la academia y detallo su encuentro con el Dragón Negro

Shinji: Ya veo, sabes en un principio planeaba usar a ambos Dragones Negros, pero en ese entonces pensé que con uno bastaba dado de que el otro solo era una sombra de su hermano

Tsukune: Sabes Ichika cualquier hombre desearía estar en tu lugar

Ichika: Ser el único hombre en una academia de solo mujeres es algo duro pero es verdad valió la pena, aun me acuerdo de como siempre soy acosado por todas las chicas

Shinji: Hm veo que te volviste todo un mujeriego o no

Ichika: No, odiaría ser ese tipo de hombre que solo ve a las mujeres como un objeto de placer, y para que lo sepan no tengo novia solo amigas de mucha confianza

Shinji: Si claro como si alguien se tragara esa mierda pues yo también tengo mis ´´amigas´´ de mucha confianza, que les hable de ustedes cuando estaba algo aburrido, pero al menos no saben que estoy aquí

Ichika: Que curioso que lo digas, porque a las amigas que hice también les hable de ustedes hasta les dije que iba a estar aquí

Shinji: Solo espero que no tengamos visitas inesperadas

Tsukune: Y de que nos puede hablar nuestro serio y sarcástico caballero de Fénix

Shinji: Yo no mucho, aparte de tener al peor de los padres, tan malo que ni si quiera vivo con él en vez de eso vivo con una mujer adulta junto con 3 hermosas chicas de mi edad como que no la paso tan mal, sería mejor que si mi padre junto a mis ´´amigas´´ no nos viera como una herramienta

N: Mientras conversaban llegan Saori con los demás caballeros y doncellas, la sorpresa no se hiso esperar

Saori: Chicos

Ichika/Shini/Tsukune: Saori

Kyoko: Tsukune, por fin has vuelto

Tsukune: Hola Kyoko me extrañaste

Kyoko: Como nunca

Ichika: Hola Rito y Asuna

Asuna/Rito: Hola Ichika

Shinji: Hola lobo inutil

Yukiteru: De verdad sigues siendo el mismo que salió de esa isla no Shinji

Naruko: Amigos que bien que volvieron

Orochi: Lo mismo digo

Chad: Es un placer volver a verlos chicos

Tsukune: Una cosa quienes son ellas

Rito: Es una larga historia

N: Rito comienza a presentarle a Tsukune y Ichika a una chica de cabello rosado de nombre Lala y a una chica rubia de 2 coletas al igual que Naruko solo que esta tiene los ojos color ruby y su piel es pálida su nombre es Yami la ultima es una chica de cabello celeste ojos color ruby y piel pálida al igual que Yami, su nombre es Run. Las 3 se presentan amablemente ante Tsukune e Ichika, Shinji ya sabía de su existencia, pero lo que más sorprendió a los 2 antes mencionados es que ellas son alienígenas de otros planetas y que Lala está comprometido con Rito, Yami y Run están enamoradas de Rito y las 3 saltan hacia el para abrazarlo y Tsukune y Ichika a la vez piensan lo siguiente

Ichika/Tsukune: (Porque esto nos hace familiar) pensaron de manera sincronizada

Tsukune: (Esa Lala me recuerda a Moka)

Ichika: (Esa Yami me recuerda a Laura)

N: Todos celebran el reencuentro de los 10 guerreros de bronces reunidos todos como una familia, hicieron muchas cosas entre ellas ir al patio a jugar futbol soccer estilo Inazuma Eleven donde Shinji hacia el Tornado de Fuego para marcar gol, pero Chad detuvo el tiro con su muro gigante, Tsukune junto con Kyoko y Yukiteru hacen el Triple Pegaso, Orochi como portera detiene el tiro con su Escudo Valkiria, Shinji junto con Ichika y Rito contraatacan con el Fénix logrando así meter gol

Después del partido de 5 contra 5 fueron a tomarse una foto en grupo en posición de equipo de futbol, también otra foto como una familia feliz y otra vestidos con sus armaduras evolucionadas resaltando Tsukune, Ichika, Rito, Asuna y Shinji

El día transcurrió muy rápido y en plena noche hubo una curiosa escena

Lala: Buenas noches iré a dormir junto con Rito

Run: Espera tu turno ya paso

Yami: Es verdad por lo que me toca a mi

Asuna: Ni lo sueñen no dejare a que profanen a Rito con sus perversidades

Yami: Pero si no eres el mejor ejemplo para decir eso

Asuna: Que estas insinuando

Run: No te hagas la inocente

N: Las 4 continúan discutiéndose y dándose insultos mientras que todo el mundo las miraba con una gota en la nuca y entre todos Rito se fue a su habitación cerrándola con llave y por si las moscas usa su cosmos para crear un ambiente helado que mataría a cualquiera de hipotermia para evitar intrusos

Al día siguiente en la mañana los chicos deciden dar un paseo por la ciudad por puro ocio, en las cercanía de la mansión se puede apreciar a 5 chicas y una mujer adulta y son Cecilia, Chifuyu, Charlotte, Houki, Laura y Rin que van en ropa casual hacia la mansión

Cecilia: Me pregunto si en esa mansión es en donde esta Ichika

Rin: Puede que sea esa mansión

Chifuyu: Según datos que investigue la mansión en donde se hospeda la heredera de la Fundación Graude es aquí

Charlotte: Por fin podremos ver a los amigos de Ichika

Laura: En especial a esa Saori de que tanto habla

N: Mientras ellas van rumbo hacia la mansión paralelamente en las cercanías a se pueden apreciar un grupo de 4 chicas 1 más una niña vestida de bruja. Ellas son Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby y Yukary que van rumbo hacia la mansión

Moka: Es verdad que Tsukune está en esa mansión

Ruby: Mi magia me dice que sí, bueno solo me puede indicar en donde están las pertenencias de Tsukune pero lo más probable es que el este allí

Kurumu: No sabía que Tsukune vive en una mansión lo más probable es que sea rico

Mizore: Mi familia también es rica por lo que se puede arreglar una boda entre familias

Yukary: Increíble no puedo creer que Tsukune sea rico

N: Al norte de se puede apreciar a 3 chicas y aparentemente una mujer adulta ellas son Asuka, Mari, Misato y Rei que van rumbo hacia la mansión igual que las otras

Misato: Conque esa es la mansión Kido hogar de la heredera de la Fundación Graude

Asuka: Porque Shinji se quedaría allí con la gente de esa fundación

Misato: Tengo entendido de que Shinji fue adoptado temporalmente por el ya fallecido Mitsumasa Kido hace 7 años junto a otros 100 huérfanos

Mari: 100 huérfanos pero para que exactamente

Misato: Bueno al parecer Shinji estuvo en un programa especial para hacer chicos superdotados en varias ramas y él fue a otra parte del mundo a recibir un tratamiento especial durante 6 años, pero no se sabe con certeza de que era

Mari: Entrenamiento especial, ahora entiendo porque Shinji tiene esas habilidades atléticas mejor que las nuestras

Rei: Pero Misato como sabes esa información sobre Shinji

Misato: Recuerden que como su tutora debo saber todo sobre ustedes

Asuka: Tengo algo de curiosidad de cómo es la heredera de esa Fundación Graude

N: Mientras tanto en la entrada de la mansión kido Chifuyu toca el timbre y son atendidas por Tatsumi

Tatsumi: Buenos días en que puedo servirles

Chifuyu: Queremos saber si aquí se hospeda Ichika Orimura, soy su hermana mayor Chifuyu Orimura

Tatsumi: ¡Chifuyu Orimura! La legendaria piloto de Infinite Stratos, ahora entiendo del porque Ichika incursiono en esa academia, no puedo imaginar que una mujer como usted sea la hermana mayor de uno de nuestros chicos adoptados

Houki: Disculpe somos sus compañeras de clase queremos saber si de verdad Ichika vive aquí

Tatsumi: Por supuesto que él vive aquí, pero por ahora se fue junto con otros chicos de su edad a dar un paseo por la ciudad deben de venir dentro de un momento, si quieren pasen y esperen en la sala si es mucha molestia

N: Las chicas entran a la mansión y toman asiento en la sala

Chifuyu: Muy bien, espero que no cometan alguna estupidez

Cecilia: Por mí no hay problema pero me preocupan las otras

Charlotte: Estas insinuando que no sabemos comportarnos

N: De repente en la sala aparecen Moka y las demás, también toman asiento y se presentan ante las demás chicas de Ichika

Moka: Hola me llamo Moka Akashiya y ellas son Kurumu, Mizore, Yukary y Ruby

Chifuyu: Mucho gusto me llamo Chifuyu Orimura, y ellas son mis estudiantes, por favor digan hola

Cecilia/Charlotte/Houki/Laura/Rin: Hola

N: Llegan a aparecer Misato junto con Asuka, Mari y Rei

Misato: Mucho gusto me llamo Misato Katsuragi y soy tutora de estas 3 que están conmigo, por favor chicas digan hola a ellas

Asuka/Mari/Rei: Hola

N: Misato y las demás toman asiento, al poco rato se suman Lala, Yami y Run que se presentan ante las chicas y toman asiento

Lala: Una cosa que hacen ustedes aquí

Moka: Nosotras vinimos a ver a Tsukune

Chifuyu: Nosotras vinimos a ver a Ichika

Misato: Pues nosotras vinimos a ver a Shinji

N: Todas comenzaron a mirarse entre sí y algunas se les cruzo la cabeza lo siguiente

Kurumu: (Soy yo o hay 2 Mokas) refiriéndose a Lala

Asuka: (Esa Run parece lo opuesto a Rei, pero esa chica de nombre Mizore es parecida a Rei)

Mari: (Esa mujer de haya parece la versión seria de Misato)

Rin: (Parece un festival de dobles o de verse en un espejo)

N: A los pocos segundos aparecen Saori con Kyoko, Naruko, Asuna y Orochi

Saori: Muy buenas es un placer que estén aquí dime cuales fueron sus motivos de venir aquí exactamente

N: Todas comentan sus motivos relacionados a visitar a ciertos chicos

Saori: Ya veo, descuiden ellos vendrán en unos momentos

Rin: Una pregunta

Saori: Si cual es

Rin: Sabe sobre la caja grande que lleva Ichika

Saori: Cual caja grande (espero que no sea)

Rin: Una caja grande que es cuadrada, que es de color metálico y tiene grabado un Dragón

Saori: Esa caja, a decir verdad Ichika guardo una caja en uno de nuestras habitaciones de objetos especiales

Moka: Esperen si mal lo recuerdo, la última vez que vi a Tsukune llevaba una caja grande exactamente como ella la describió pero en vez de un Dragón tenia grabado un caballo con alas en otras palabras un Pegaso

Misato: Un momento Shinji se llevaba una caja igual como ellas las describieron y tenía grabado un ave mostrando sus alas

Lala: Ah ya se refieren a las cajas de… (Orochi y Kyoko le tapan la boca)

Orochi: Hehe para que sepan esas cajas están guardadas en un lugar muy especial (Tono nervioso)

Kyoko: Si esas cajas son unos artículos muy raros por lo que están guardados con las cosas importantes

Yami: Pues esas cajas son sim… (Asuna y Naruko le tapan la boca)

Asuna: Esas cajas simbolizan valor y poder

Naruko: Así es solo muy pocas personas en el mundo saben de su existencia

N: Todo el mundo pensó de manera sincronizada la siguiente cosa

Todas: (Aquí hay algo raro)

Misato: De casualidad podemos ver esas cajas

Saori: En realidad no es propiedad importante de la Fundación

Yukary: Pero que contienen esas cajas debe ser algo muy especial

Saori: Lo siento pero no puedo revelar el contenido de esas cajas, es algo muy valioso para que caiga en manos equivocadas

Todas: (Esto es cada vez más sospechoso)

Tsukune: Ya llegamos

N: Aparecen los chicos, pero Tsukune, Ichika y Shinji se sorprenden de lo que están viendo y a la vez dicen los 3

Ichika/Shini/Tsukune: ¡Que hacen aquí!

N: Al parecer las vacaciones de nuestros jóvenes guerreros está comenzando a tornarse muy extrañas, podrán las chicas saber qué es lo que hay exactamente en esas cajas, podrán los caballeros y doncellas mantener el secreto sin problemas

En otra parte del mundo en una especie de ciudad en medio de la nieve se ve a una joven de cabello color alpino orando ante una gigantesca estatua

¿?: Oh Gran Odín por favor danos fuerzas para seguir adelante

Ending Blue forever

Kirameku seiza ga omae (w)o yonderu Sore wa erabareta senshi no akashi/

Una constelación brilla y te llama Ésa es la prueba que eres uno de los soldados elegidos: Se ven en medio del cielo las constelaciones de Andrómeda, Cisne, Dragón, Lobo, León Menor, Pegaso, Fénix, Osa Mayor, Hidra y Unicornio siendo observados por Ichika (sin su armadura, en uniforme IS) en plena noche

Girisha shinwa no yô ni Mabushii kurosu matott / Ponte tu brillante armadura ¡cómo en la mitología griega, oh sí!: Ichika camina en medio de las calles mientras ve las estrellas, cuando llega a la academia IS comienza el amanecer de un nuevo dia

Aa ashita no sora wa blue Donna yume mo shinjireba kanau y /

*Ah, mañana el cielo será azul no importa que sea un sueño, si crees en él, se hará realidad: Ichika va a la academia donde Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte y Laura lo esperan, e Ichika se pone en modo IS y se enfrentan con otros IS (Sepan la chingada quienes sean)

Aa kokoro ni shimiru blue Eien no kagayaki / Ah, es un azul que penetra en el corazón Su esplendor permanecerá para siempre: Ichika en su IS vuela hasta lo alto del cielo y al llegar al espacio desactiva su IS para ponerse su armadura de Dragón y forma su constelación en medio de las estrellas junto a sus amigos caballeros y doncellas

Fin del Ending y fin del Fic

**Notas del autor: Ya termine el fic de El Dragón Infinito espero que les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado de todo lo que han leído, tal vez sea mi fic más corto en comparación a otros pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ya resumí todo lo importante de la primera temporada de Infinite Stratos, bueno en realidad todo lo relevante. Lamento si la forma que hice para hacer que Ichika recupere la vista fuese algo forzado o rebuscado pero tenía que hacer que recuperara la vista por cuestiones del canon original y quienes vimos Saint Seiya sabremos cuando volverá a perder la vista así que tampoco hay mucho alarme, también me disculpo si no di una buena forma de terminar el fic por lo que acepto cualquier crítica si lo hice bien o mal**

**Una cosa más aún estoy indeciso en hacer el crossover de To Love Ru x Saint Seiya o de plano ir directo a la saga de Asgard por lo que dejare que ustedes decidan y por favor no quiero hacer ambos fic a la vez porque se me haría más pesado ya que tengo otros fic que aún no he terminado y aún tengo pendiente el nuevo capítulo de Caballeros, Vampiros y algunos monstruos por lo que no quiero estar escribiendo más fic en un lazo extremadamente corto de tiempo, tampoco quiero dejar esperar a muchos que sé que esperan el siguiente capítulo de Caballeros, Vampiros y algunos monstruos, si quieren que haga el fic de To Love Ru x Saint Seiya entonces tendrán que esperar por lo de la saga de Asgard o si quieren que vaya directo a esta saga entonces para no tiene caso escribir el crossover o si quieren me pueden enviar por mensaje privado algunas sugerencias o de plano si alguien quiere escribir el fic adelante y si quiere que colabore mejor todavía dado que me gusta compartir y debatir ideas**

**Para finalizar una última encuesta**

**Si fueren uno de los 12 caballeros dorados cuales quisieran ser, sea o no su signo zodiacal correspondiente solo favoritismo personal, o ver con que caballero dorado más se identifica**

**Nos vemos en mi próximo fic. Adios**


	5. Especial La Gran Batalla en Asgard

**Respuesta de comentarios **

**Sekishiki: Gracias por que te haya gustado como termine el fic, sobre el fic de To Love Ru x Saint Seiya lo cancelare y perdón si alguien le dolerá esta decisión que tome**

**Chivotenkai: Gracias que te haya gustado, por ahora después del capítulo que publicare de Caballeros, Vampiros y algunos monstruos pondré ese fic en pausa indefinida para centrarme en el siguiente que publicare de la continuación oficial de El Dragón Infinito **

**Perseus: Es verdad como Infinite Stratos no termina, no se puede asegurar hasta qué punto llega el harem de Ichika pero al igual que muchos no veo a Cecilia como buena candidata al estar en el harem **

**Xix-all: Pues quisiera ser caballero de Tauro con habilidades de Géminis, Virgo y Leo **

**Cris: La continuación oficial aún está en fase de producción, pero espero que disfrutes de este especial que no es canónico para homenajear la película La gran batalla de los dioses**

**ZeroTT: Que bien que te haya gustado el fic, con respecto a la selección de personaje se debe a que en un principio quería ligar el fic con Los Caballeros del Youkai como una continuación y en Un caballero en Youkai pensé en poner a Shinji como caballero de Fénix en lugar de Naruto, pero al final decidí por optar por Cruz del Sur, sobre Rito es que recientemente volví a ver To Love Ru y se me vino la idea y de ponerlo de hermano de Asuna dado a que ambos comparten apellido **

**Advertencia: El capítulo de hoy solo será un especial y no será canónico al fic que se lanzara como continuación que se titulara Los Guerreros de Odín, y las armaduras de los caballeros y doncellas en este caso Asuna de Andrómeda son la versión vista en el anime en sus primeros episodios hasta la saga de las 12 casas **

Especial: La Gran Batalla en Asgard

N: Las vacaciones de verano empezaron, Tsukune, Ichika y Shinji fueron a la mansión Kido a vacacionar junto a los demás caballeros y doncellas, entre los caballeros el de Cisne Rito Yuuki quiso ir a Siberia de visita, Lala, Yami, Run y Asuna quisieron acompañarlo pero Rito insistió en querer ir solo

En Siberia en medio del desierto helado, un hombre es apaleado sin piedad por otros hombres que al parecer son vikingos con espadas y hachas

Hombre: Por favor que alguien me ayude

Vikingo 1: Ya dejaras de sufrir (levanta su hacha)

Rito: Alto allí

N: Entre el desierto helado, aparece Rito vistiendo su ropa casual que consiste en una camisa azul, pantalones negros y zapatos negros (la ropa que siempre usa Hyoga)

Vikingo 2: Quien eres tu

Rito: Soy un guerrero que no soporta que sujetos como ustedes comiencen a cometer semejantes barbaries, les pido que dejen en paz a ese hombre y váyanse de aquí

Vikingo 3: Morirás por tu insolencia

Rito: Grave error

N: Los vikingos que son alrededor de 5 van hacia Rito para atacarlo pero este esquiva todos los ataques dando una patada en la cara de uno siguiendo con un golpe en el estómago hacia otro vikingo, da una patada giratoria que derriba a 2 vikingos y el ultimo usa su hacha para atacar pero Rito con su la mano lo detiene y con su cosmos lo congela haciendo que se rompa y a la vez aprovecha para dar el golpe final, después de haber derrotado a los vikingos Rito se dirige hacia el hombre lastimado

Rito: Que encuentras bien

Hombre: Si, muchas gracias por salvarme la vida

Rito: De nada es mi deber como caballero defender a los débiles, una cosa quienes eran esos tipos

Hombre: Eran vikingos, vienen de Asgard

Rito: ¿Asgard?

Hombre: Lo que sé es que el palacio de Valhala esta por planearse la batalla de los dioses

Rito: La batalla de los dioses

N: 3 días después en la mansión Kido, Saori recibió una carta diciendo el estado actual de Rito de que se encuentra en Asgard. Saori está discutiendo sobre el tema con Tsukune, Ichika, Asuna y Shinji en privado dado que en la mansión se encuentran presente las amigas de Tsukune, las amigas de Ichika y las amigas de Shinji que todas ellas están en la sala principal conversando con los demás caballeros y doncellas

Con Saori y los demás guerreros

Tsukune: Asgard, debemos irnos hacia el reino de Asgard para ayudar a nuestro amigo Rito

Ichika: Donde esta Asgard

Saori: Es la tierra de los dioses del extremo norte de Europa

Tsukune: La tierra de los dioses del extremo norte de Europa

Asuna: Los dioses del extremo norte de Europa se refiere a los dioses de la mitología nórdica

Saori: (Algo debe estar sucediendo en Asgard)

N: El día pasó y en plena noche Saori pidió a Kyoko, Chad, Naruko, Orochi y Yukiteru que se quedasen para evitar sospechas y en dado caso si alguien pregunta sobre los demás, dar la respuesta de que solo fueron de negocios. A las 4 am se van de la mansión discretamente y los guerreros se llevan sus respectivas cajas de pandora, van en avión privado hacia el norte de Europa para ir lo más cerca de Asgard, el vuelo duro 3 horas y al poco rato logran llevar a Asgard y son escoltados por 2 personas de nombre Frey que es un tipo alto de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules, y su hermana de nombre Freya hacia el palacio de Valhala donde conversan en medio de una terraza con un sacerdote de nombre Dolbar sobre el estado de Rito

Dolbar: ¿Rito? Se supone que debió haberme visto, que extraño. Loki

Loki: Lo siento alteza, no he recibido informe relacionado con la visita de un caballero de Atenea

Saori: En serio, según lo que se el supuestamente estuvo investigando por aquí

Dolbar: Y a qué se debe la visita

Saori: Recibí informe de un sujeto que recibió la ayuda de Rito en Siberia

N: Las miradas de Dolbar y Loki se tornaron serias, a esa vez Tsukune, Ichika, Asuna y Shinji comenzaron a dar una mirada de sospecha

Saori: El individuo que ayudo tenía una relación con Asgard

Ichika: Loki sabes quién es ese hombre

Loki: Cual hombre

Tsukune: (Expresión de sospecha) Tengo la impresión de que nos oculta algo

Loki: Que osas, no sabes que debes de hablar con mucho respeto a los guerreros sagrados del santuario de Odín

Tsukune: Como dices (empuña su mano derecha)

N: Loki mira fijamente a Tsukune y se levanta dando una mirada de brillo en los ojos inusual

Tsukune: (Tiene un cosmos demasiado agresivo)

Dolbar: Guerrero Loki debes mostrar más hospitalidad

Loki: Si

Saori: Se respetuoso Tsukune. Lamento mucho este incidente perdónenos nuestra rudeza

Dolbar: Al parecer su viaje fue muy largo por lo que porque no se quedan esta noche en el palacio del Valhala serán nuestros invitados de honor

Saori: Agradezco mucho su amable invitación, pero estoy muy preocupado por Rito

Dolbar: Es una pena, Loki por favor acompáñalos hasta la punta de la montaña

Loki: Si

N: Saori junto con sus fieles caballeros y doncella se van, Loki los ve y Tsukune se para a verlo

Tsukune: (Que otra vez ese cosmos)

Frey: Permíteme llevarles

N: Aparece Frey junto a su hermana Freya

Frey: Maestro Dolbar, Freya estuvo aquí pero ya es hora que se retire y con su permiso escoltare a las 2 damas

Dolbar, Entiendo, entiendo me parece muy bien. Freya me da gusto verte

Freya: Gracias

N: Frey y Freya se juntan con Saori y sus guerreros

Frey: Yo la llevare

Saori: Se lo agradezco

N: Frey mira muy fijamente los ojos de Saori

Freya: Hermano deberías ser más amable con la dama es su primera vez que la vez

Frey: Disculpe mi torpeza, lo lamento mucho pero tengo el presentimiento de que no es la primera vez que la veo, me llamo Frey (da la mano)

Saori: Yo me llamo Saori Kido (toma la mano y Frey le besa la mano esto irrito un poco a Asuna)

Asuna: (Porque siempre los chicos guapos los tiene Saori)

N: Mientras recorren el palacio en uno de los corredores están presente 3 guerreros sagrados que obstruyen el paso

Tsukune: (También tienen el cosmos agresivo)

Frey: Por favor no teman. Guerreros sagrados abran el paso

Asuna: ¿Guerreros sagrados?

Freya: Aquí en Asgard los valientes caballeros que protegen aquí son llamados guerreros sagrados

Frey: Ahora sigamos con nuestro camino

N: Pasan pero mientras caminan uno de los guerreros sagrados de armadura de color naranja y porta una máscara azul que oculta su rostro se para en frente de Shinji y este lo mira con mucha seriedad

Frey: Migardo no seas hostil con nuestros visitantes

Shinji: (Migardo, hay algo extraño en el aparte de ese cosmos agresivo que tiene)

Frey: Sigamos

N: Siguen caminando y Asuna es molestada por un guerrero sagrado que porta una espada llamado Ullr, Ichika es molestado por otro guerrero sagrado que porta unos boomerangs llamado Rung, cuando llegan al final del pasillo Loki mira fijamente a Tsukune y este hace lo mismo dando un choque de miradas

En una casa en las afueras del palacio

Freya: Mi hermano dice que pasen la noche aquí pero que salgan de Asgard por la mañana, es peligroso que se queden aquí

Tsukune: Quieren que nos vayamos de Asgard

Asuna: Porque peligroso

Freya: Mi hermano encontrara al caballero y cuando lo encuentre lo enviara de regreso a su tierra natal

Asuna: Espero que así sea

Tsukune: Pero porque tenemos que márchanos

N: En la mansión Kido los guerreros que se quedaron más Tatsumi están siendo interrogados por las amigas de Tsukune, Ichika, Shinji y Rito

Chifuyu: Saben que queremos preguntarles

Yukiteru: Que cosa

Kurumu: Muy fácil en donde esta Tsukune

Mari: En donde esta Shinji, respondan

Laura: Quiero saber en dónde se encuentra mi prometido

Orochi: Pues se fueron esta mañana hacia una parte en el norte de Europa junto a Saori

Moka: En Europa en que parte

Kyoko: Pues están en una zona que se hace llamar Asgard (creo que hable de mas)

Todas: ¿Asgard?

Yukary: Porque ese lugar me suena familiar

Asuka: Creo haber escuchado de ese lugar en alguna parte

Charlotte: Asgard creo haberlo escuchado de algún cuento

Ruby: Un momento se refieren a Asgard la tierra en donde se sitúa leyendas sobre dioses nórdicos como Odín y Thor

Naruko: Ese mismo lugar que describiste, fueron allí porque recibimos una carta que decía que Rito estaba allí

Lala: Rito esta en Asgard

Run: Ahora sé porque no está su hermana, ella sabía de eso y quiso tomar ventaja

Mizore: Podemos ir a Asgard

Chad: Discúlpanos pero no sabemos la ubicación exacta de Asgard solo sabemos que se sitúa en el extremo norte de Europa

Ruby: Yo creo saber en dónde se sitúa, ire un momento a fuera a tomar un mapa que me dejo mi madre de Europa

N: Ruby junto a Moka, Yukary, Kurumu y Mizore van a fuera de la mansión y en un lugar despejado Ruby usa su magia para materializar un mapa de Europa que marca la ubicación de Asgard, vuelven a la mansión con el mapa donde todo el mundo lo mira con mucha atención

Misato: Conque aquí se ubica Asgard

Rin: Puede que nos tome 3 horas llegar hasta allí

Lala: Se cómo llegar más rápido, tengo un tele transportador que nos llevara directo a Asgard en tan solo un segundo

N: Todas estaban confundidas a excepción de los caballeros y doncellas junto con Run y Yami que sabían a qué se refería Lala, fueron a la habitación de Lala en donde vieron una maquinaria de gran tamaño con un interior para 20 personas

Lala: Este es mi invento se llama, Tele tele transportadora nos puede llevar a cualquier lugar en cuestión de segundos

Kurumu: Esa cosa nos llevara a Asgard

Lala: No tengan miedo entren a la maquina

N: Todas a excepción de los caballeros y doncellas entran a la máquina y a raíz de la indicación del mapa de Ruby son teles transportadas a Asgard

De vuelta con Saori y sus leales guerreros, se encuentran con el hombre que Rito salvo dándoles las siguientes noticias

Hombre: Solo encontré este casco de caballero (muestra el casco de la armadura de Cisne que esta algo destrozada)

Saor: Entonces Rito esta…

Hombre: Yo solo encontré esta mascara

Saori: Muchas gracias

Asuna: Iré a buscar a Rito y lo encontrare

Tsukune: Iré contigo Asuna

Ichika: También yo

Shinji: Cuentan con mi apoyo, mientras más mejor

Tsukune: Ichika mejor quédate aquí a cuidar a Saori

Ichika: Entendido, lo hare

Asuna: Tenemos que encontrarlo no importa lo que cueste

N: En el palacio de Valhala Frey está discutiendo con Dolbar

Frey: Maestro en realidad quiere una batalla contra el santuario

Dolbar: Que es lo que sucede, de que batalla hablas

Frey: No hay necesidad de decirlo, la historia del santuario es tan transcendente como la misma Atenea reencarnada en Saori Kido, es necesaria para la paz de la humanidad la guerra no es buena, la batalla de los dioses de Asgard contra los dioses del santuario solo traería sangre derramada sin sentido

Dolbar: Frey deja de preocuparte por lo que aún no pasa

Frey: Si lo intentare, pero creo que Loki está planeando algo para estallar la guerra entre los dioses

Dolbar: (los ojos brillan de rojo por un segundo) Que

Frey: Para aniquilar a los guerreros del santuario y a la misma Atenea para hacerse con el control del santuario

Dolbar: Que insinúas

Frey: Si Asgard y el santuario fueran a la guerra dejarían una ola de crueldad que dejaría devastada a toda la humanidad, todo el orden desaparecería, tenemos que evitarlo a como dé lugar. Por favor convence a loki para que deje su plan

N: Dolbar se acerca a frey de manera imponente

Dolbar: Veré que Loki desista Frey

Frey: Gracias

N: Frey se da la vuelta y se retira pero Dolbar

Dolbar: Frey

Frey: Ah

N: Dolbar ataca a Frey dejándolo inconsciente

De vuelta con las chicas, logran ir a Asgard pero están en medio del denso bosque

Moka: En donde estamos

Lala: Estamos en Asgard

Cecilia: De verdad pero si estamos en medio de un bosque

Yukary: Miren un castillo

N: Las chicas se impresionan al ver el gran palacio de Valhala

Rin: Es enorme

Chifuyu: Puede que en ese castillo están los chicos mejor vallamos

N: Las chicas en conjunto caminan en medio del bosque en dirección hacia el palacio

En la casa en donde esta Saori y Ichika, vuelve el hombre que Rito salvo dando el aviso de que Saori debe ir al palacio del Valhala a hablar con Dolbar

En medio del bosque con Tsukune, Asuna y Shinji

Tsukune: ¡Rito!

Asuna: ¡Hermano!

Shinji: Creí que iba a ser fácil encontrar su rastro mejor que nos separemos para ver si logramos encontrarlo

Tsukune: De acuerdo nos veremos más tarde

N: Los 3 se separan Shinji va al bosque, Asuna va al palacio de Valhala junto con Tsukune que revisara otras partes del palacio

En el palacio de Valhala

Saori: Donde esta Rito

Dolbar: Rito, no lo se

Saori: Que significa esta gran mentira

Dolbar: Nada más que eso Atenea, una gran mentira

Saori: Pero porque

Dolbar: Atenea muy pronto morirás, así el santuario estará bajo mi poder, el poder de Dolbar el amo Asgard

Saori: Pero que dices, en realidad Odín quiere que haya una guerra entre nosotros y que se acabe el mundo. Si usted es el representante de la tierra del gran dios Odín, debería entender que esto es negativo y nos llevara a nada

Dolbar: Grrr

Saori: Además mis caballeros y doncellas nunca permitirán que eso suceda, no moriré en sus manos

Dolbar: Cállate

Saori: Tal vez me mates, pero mi cosmos vivirá por siempre y el mal siempre será vencido

Dolbar: A callar te enviare a un mundo de sufrimiento, a un infierno en donde no puedas liberar tu cosmos y transmitir tu pensamiento ya nadie podrá salvarte (comienza a concentrar su cosmos)

Odín. Escudo invencible de Odín

N: Dolbar a través de su técnica crea una onda expansiva que atrapa a Saori dejándola en una especie de trance que bloquea su cosmos, Tsukune y los demás logran sentirlo

Asuna: Saori

Tsukune: Esa sin duda fue Saori

N: Con Shinji

Shinji: El cosmos de Saori ha desaparecido

N: Con Ichika

Ichika: No puede ser el cosmos de Saori desapareció de repente

N: En medio del gran lago salió un inmenso barco que en la punta de este aparece Saori colgada dando una mirada fija sin expresar una emoción alguna

De vuelta con el grupo de chicas se impresionan al ver el barco que salió del lago

Mizore: Que gran barco

Asuka: Es mi imaginación o ese barco salió del lago como si fuera desterrado

Laura: Miren en la punta del barco

Chifuyu: Un momento esa es

Moka: Saori que hace colgada allí es muy peligroso

Houki: Hay que ayudarla

N: El grupo se dispersa, las amigas de Tsukune van una dirección, las amigas de Ichika en otra dirección y las amigas de Shinji junto con las de Rito a otra dirección

Con Asuna ella con sus cadenas va en donde esta Saori, usa sus cadenas como columpios y ve en donde esta Saori, Asuna decide tomar una dirección para ir hacia ella pero es atacada por el guerrero sagrado Ullr

Ullr: Andrómeda estas dispuesta a pelear conmigo, la única forma para rescatar a Atenea será venciéndome primero

Asuna: (Maldición aunque odie a esa chica es mi deber ayudarla aunque no me guste) esparce sus cadenas creando su campo de defensa

Ullr: Oí decir que las cadenas de Andrómeda solo sirven para la defensa, así que tendré que atacar ahora

N: Ullr va directo a atacar a Asuna, pero ella comienza a dar su ataque

Asuna: Nubes de cadenas

N: Ullr usa su espada para cortar las cadenas logrando así evitar el ataque y contrataca usando el poder de su espada para partir media tierra y así herir a Asuna destruyendo su casco y algunas partes de la armadura

Ullr: Al parecer he destruido parte de tu armadura Andrómeda, ahora que vas a hacer

Asuna: Salvar a Saori

N: Con Shinji mientras camina se sorprende al ver a Misato, Asuka, Rei y Mari junto con Lala, Run y Yami

Shinji: Que hacen ustedes aquí

Misato: Lo mismo preguntamos

Asuka: Pero que haces vestido así

Mari: Shinji te vez muy apuesto con esa armadura puesta

Yami: Conque esa es la armadura de Fénix

Lala: Sabes en donde esta Rito

Shinji: Lo estoy buscando, pero ustedes deben irse de aquí cuanto antes este lugar es muy peligroso para ustedes

Rei: Pero si es peligroso estar aquí que hay de ti Shinji

Shinji: Eso no importa, lo que importa es que ustedes estén lo más lejos de aquí

¿?: Conque aquí estas caballero de Fénix

N: Entre el bosque aparece el guerrero sagrado de armadura naranja

Shinji: Eres tú, detecto mucha agresividad en tu cosmos

Asuka: Quien es ese tipo

Shinji: Más importante aún váyanse de aquí, ese tipo de allí es muy peligroso las mataran sin piedad

Mari: Pero Shinji

Shinji: Se lo dirán, descuida me encargare de ese tipo

N: El guerrero sagrado comienza a quitarse el casco y la máscara, todos se sorprenden al ver de quien se trata

Lala: Rito

Shinji: ¿Rito?

Run: Que alegría verte aquí Rito

N: Lala, Run y Yami corren hacia Rito pero Shinji comienza a tener un mal presentimiento

Shinji: Aléjense de él es muy peligroso

Lala: Rito, que bien que estés aquí

N: Rito da una mirada de malicia y usa su puño izquierdo para golpear a Lala pero Shinji logra evitarlo agarrando su puño

Shinji: Rito como te atreves ella es tu amiga

Rito: Amiga, patrañas solo es una molestia

Shinji: Como puedes decir eso, se supone de que eres un caballero tu deber salvar al prójimo no lastimarlo

Rito: Eh renunciado a ser un caballero, el maestro Dolbar es más poderoso que Atenea, el será el nuevo rey que gobierne el mundo

Shinji: No digas semejantes blasfemias

N: Rito concentra su cosmos en su puño para congelar la mano de Shinji

Shinji: Aarrrggg

Mari: Vieron eso

Misato: El congeló la mano de Shinji pero como

Asuka: ¡Shinji!

Shinji: Váyanse es una orden

Rito: Mejor que le hagan caso, después de que lo mate me encargare de matarlas a todas ustedes

N: Todas se horrorizaron ante ese comentario de parte de Rito

Run: Rito es verdad que nos mataras

Yami: Pero porque

N: Shinji con su mano congelada golpea al rostro de Rito dejándolo en el suelo

Shinji: No dejare que mates a nadie, mejor que recapacites

N: Rito se levanta y se limpia la boca de la sangre que derramo, se lanza hacia Shinji para darle un poderoso golpe que lo lanza hacia un árbol, las chicas se sorprendieron al ver esa demostración de fuerza, Rito arremete con una serie de golpes y patadas atacando sin la menor gota de piedad logrando así destruir parte de la armadura de Fénix, las chicas estaban horrorizadas de como Rito le daba una tremenda paliza a Shinji mientras este comenzaba a sangrar a mares

Mari: Dios mío Shinji

Misato: A este paso lo va a matar

Asuka: No lo soporto más hay que ayudarlo

N: Asuka, Rei y Mari van a ayudar a Shinji pero son detenidas por Yami

Mari: Quítate no vez que Shinji nos necesita

Yami: Las entiendo, pero deben entender que no podemos hacer nada, solo esperar que esto termine

Asuka: Que termine pero si Shinji podría morir

Yami: Lo sé, pero confió que Shinji haga recapacitar a Rito

Lala: Por favor caballero de Fénix has que Rito vuelva a la normalidad

N: Tanto Shinji como Rito siguen peleando hasta que Rito decide embestir con un golpe y Shinji usa su mano congelada para bloquear el golpe y con la otra mano agarra el hombre de Rito y este hace lo mismo con su hombro ambos caen en el suelo agarrándose de los hombros y ruedan hasta caer en el lago, las chicas obviamente se preocuparon al ver como ambos caen, cuando van a ver a los 2 en el lago ellas se sorprenden a excepción de Lala y Yami al ver como la superficie del lago se congelo de golpe

Misato: Como fue que el lago se congelo así de repente

Yami: Es obra de Rito uso su cosmos para congelar el lago

Rei: ¿Su cosmos?

N: De vuelta con Shinji y Rito

Rito: Este será tu fin caballero

Shinji: Veo que no me dejas alternativa Rito

N: Ambos comienzan a concentrar sus cosmos para ejecutar

Rito: Rayo de Aurora

Shinji: Alas ardientes del Fénix

N: Ambas técnicas chocan pero la de Shinji resulto ser más poderosa logrando así derribar a Rito y mandarlo a volar y a la vez su armadura se rompe al caer en el sólido hielo quedándose inconsciente, las chicas en especial las amigas de Shinji se quedaron boquiabiertas de lo que vieron hacer Rito y Shinji

Misato: Que era eso, mis ojos me engañan

Asuka: No eres la única, vi como esos 2 sacaron lo que parecían poderes

Mari: Desde cuando Shinji puede crear fuego de la nada

N: Con Shinji

Shinji: Espero que con esto vuelvas a la normalidad Rito

N: Shinji cae al suelo inconsciente debido a lo debilitado que estaba, Lala y Yami alzaron sus alas para bajar y recoger a ambos chicos, nuevamente Misato, Asuka, Rei y Mari no podían creer lo que estaban viendo

De vuelta en la lucha de Asuna contra Ullr donde parece que Asuna está en graves aprietos

Ullr: Al final parece que tu poder no es lo suficientemente fuerte, ni si quiera pudiste rescatar a Atenea, esta victoria no tendrá sabor alguno así que MUERE

N: Ullr utiliza su espada para crear una cortina cortante que milagrosamente Asuna logra esquivar

Ullr: No podrás esquivar por siempre

Asuna: Entonces tendré que usar mi arma secreta

N: Asuna comienza a concentrar su cosmos creando una corriente de viento que llega a intimidar a Ullr

Ullr: Que es esta corriente de aire siento como si mi cuerpo ardiera por dentro

Asuna: Es mi Corriente Nebular, he creado una nebulosa que paraliza el cuerpo de mi oponente, esto es solo la punta del iceberg de mi verdadera técnica una vez que la ejecute ya habrás muerto

Ullr: Que

N: La Corriente Nebular se intensifica aún más para convertirse en

Asuna: Tormenta Nebular

Ullr: Aaaarrrggghhhh

N: La armadura de Ullr se volvió trisas y a la vez muere por la técnica

Asuna: Debo rescatar a Saori me guste o no, solo espero que los demás estén bien y hayan logrado encontrarte hermano

N: Asuna corre en dirección en donde se encuentra Saori colgada

Mientras tanto Ichika con su armadura puesta va corriendo hacia donde esta Saori, mientras corre se sorprende a ver a sus amigas más su hermana mayor juntas y estas también se sorprende al ver a Ichika vestido con su armadura

Ichika: Chicas que hacen aquí

Houki: Vinimos a verte Ichika

Chifuyu: Que es ese traje que llevas puesto

Cecilia: Ichika te vez bien con esa especie de armadura puesta

Ichika: Tengo mucha prisa, pero ustedes deben ir a un lugar seguro es muy peligroso estar aquí

Rin: Por que

Charlotte: Ichika cuidado

N: Ichika se da la vuelta y ve que 2 boomerangs se aproximaban hacia él y da un gran salto logrando esquivarlas, los boomerangs vuelven a su portador que es el guerrero sagrado de nombre Rung, las chicas se sorprenden por el gran tamaño del guerrero sagrado

Rung: Caballero te sugiero que te rindas y jures lealtad al maestro Dolbar y a Odín si haces eso te perdonare la vida

Ichika: Que clase de arbitrariedad insinúas, jamás caeré bajo ante eso, mi vida le pertenece a la diosa Atenea

Todas: ¿Diosa Atenea?

Rung: Si es así muere

N: Rung intenta arremeter un golpe e Ichika lo esquiva y hace

Ichika: La Furia del Dragón

N: Al ejecutar su técnica derriba a Rung dejando a las chicas sin palabras de lo que Ichika hiso

Houki: Ichika que fue eso que hiciste

Laura: Puedes sacar a un Dragón de la nada

Ichka: Es una larga historia pero ahora no tengo tiempo de explicaciones, Saori está en peligro

N: Rung se levanta y vuelve a usar sus boomerangs para atacar, Houki y Cecilia se percatan de eso y activan sus IS pero

Cecilia/Houki: Aaaaarrrggghhh

N: Fueron heridas gravemente por los boomerangs derramando sangre de las partes donde se hirieron y terminan inconscientes por la pérdida de sangre

Ichika: ¡Cecilia, Houki! Miserables cómo pudiste lastimarlas

Rung: Solo eran unas entrometidas, ahora es tu turno

N: Ichika se enfurece y comienza a

Ichika: Dragón Ascendente

N: Con la técnica da un poderoso golpe que destruye la armadura de Rung dejándolo muerto

Ichika: Como están ellas

Chifuyu: La herida aunque grave tienen chance de salvarse

Ichika: Cuiden de ellas y llévenlas a un lugar seguro, pero por favor les pido que no me sigan se los ruego es muy peligroso que me acompañen, podrían terminar muertas y no quiero que eso pase

Charlotte/Rin/Laura: Ichika

N: Ichika vuelve a correr en dirección a donde esta Saori, las chicas hacen caso al favor van a la casa en donde él y los demás pasaron la noche donde Cecilia y Houki están recibiendo primeros auxilios

En donde están Rito y Shinji están siendo atendidos por sus amigas, al poco rato Rito comienza a despertar

Rito: ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Y qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Lala: Rito despertaste

Run: Rito volviste a la normalidad verdad

Rito: Volver a la normalidad de que están hablando

Asuka: Hablamos de por qué estuviste peleando contra Shinji

Rito: Yo pelear en contra de Shinji para que quisiera eso, lo único que sé es que cuando vine aquí fui atacado por unos sujetos y luego llevado ante un sujeto de nombre Dolbar, de allí no recuerdo más nada

Yami: Lo importante es que estas bien Rito

Misato: Espera no te acuerdas de cuando luchaste contra Shinji

Rito: Que yo luche contra Shinji

N: Las chicas le explicaron todo lo que paso, al menos Lala y Yami les explicaron a las demás de que ellos son caballeros

Rito: Eso fue todo lo que paso, me disculpo por todo lo que paso no era mi intención

Run: No te preocupes Rito sabía que no eras el mismo de siempre

Rito: Solo espero que Shinji me perdone

Shinji: Ya estas perdonado Rito

Mari: Shinji cuando fue que despertaste

Shinji: Mientras le estaban explicando a Rito todo lo que paso ya me había despertado sin que ustedes se habían dado cuenta

Asuka: No nos des esos sustos Shinji

Shinji: Sabes Rito por lo que dijiste entonces ese sujeto llamado Dolbar está detrás de todo esto, no hay tiempo que perder hay que salvar a Saori cuanto antes

Misato: Esperan si ustedes aún están heridos como se suponen que salvaran a Saori

Rito: Una cosa para que entiendan, un caballero jamás se deja someter por el dolor siempre sigue adelante

Shinji: Aunque nuestros cuerpos estén destrozados nuestro cosmos es inmortal además es nuestro deber salvar a la diosa Atenea que esta reencarnada en Saori Kido

N: Rito y Shinji van directo al palacio del Valhala para rescatar a Saori

Mientras tanto Tsukune va corriendo a una gran velocidad y al poco rato es visto por Moka y las demás pero a una distancia muy lejana

Kurumu: Ese de allí es

Moka: Tsukune

Yukary: Pero que hace vestido así

Mizore: Y porque está corriendo a toda velocidad

Ruby: Porque no lo llamamos para decirle que estamos aquí

Moka: ¡Tsukune!

Kurumu: ¡Tsukune! ¡Yoohoo aquí estoy la hermosa Kurumu!

Yukary: Por favor no Exageres ¡Tsukune!

Mizore: ¡Tsukune!

N: Tsukune sigue de largo y se pierde de vista

Moka: No nos escucho

Kurumu: Me pregunto porque tiene tanta prisa

N: De repente las chicas comenzaron a sentir algo

Ruby: Sintieron eso

Yukary: Si eran unas energías

Moka: Pero eran muy poderosas como si fueran las de un clase S o algo más poderoso

Kurumu: Pero hay algo extraño en estas energías

Yukary: Si algunas eran como bondadosas y otras eran agresivas

Ruby: Si estamos en Asgard significa que deben de haber descendientes de los dioses nórdicos pueden que estén en medio de una batalla o algo

Moka: Hay que darnos prisa puede que Tsukune peligre

N: Kurumu alza sus alas y carga a Moka y a Mizore, Ruby materializa su escoba y vuela junto con Yukary, todas ellas en dirección en donde esta Tsukune

Tsukune llega al palacio del Valhala a donde esta Saori colgada y se sorprende al verla en ese estado

Loki: Veo que eres el único caballero con vida

Tsukune: Tu

Loki: Cuando acabe contigo el santuario será nuestro y del maestro Dolbar para siempre

Tsukune: Es una tontería, rescataremos a Atenea y no dejare que me derrotes

N: Moka y las demás llegan al escenario de batalla de Tsukune y Loki, ellas aterrizan un poco lejos en donde ellos están viendo lo que está pasando, mientras tanto Tsukune y Loki comienzan a concentrar sus cosmos para

Loki: La Fuerza del Dragon y el Puño del Lobo

Tsukune: Meteoros de Pegaso

N: Al chocar ambas técnicas Tsukune logra herir un poco a Loki pero él logra dar a Tsukune y agarrarlo por el cuello y le da un fuerte golpe que lo manda lejos, las chicas obviamente comenzaron a preocuparse de lo estaban viendo

Moka: ¡Tsukune!

Mizore: Debemos ayudarlo

N: Las chicas corren a donde esta Tsukune, mientras tanto Loki vuelve a aproximarse hacia Tsukune y el vuelve a usar sus Meteoros de Pegaso dando un golpe a Loki en la barbilla estilo Shoryuken que lo deja suspendido en el aire pero Loki se recupera y agarra el brazo de Tsukune para dejarlo suspendido en el aire el también para que Loki ejecute su

Loki: Tempestad de Odín

N: Con esa técnica golpea fuertemente a Tsukune disparándolo directo al suelo creando una gran grieta pero al segundo siguiente Tsukune se levanta

Tsukune: No me dejare vencer es mi deber defender a Atenea aun a costa de mi vida

Loki: Eres un tonto si crees que esos trucos funcionaran conmigo, te venceré Tsukune

Tsukune: Meteoros de Pegaso

N: Tsukune vuelve a ejecutar su técnica pero esta vez logra dañar significativamente a Loki dejando grandes grietas en su armadura y a la vez aprovecha para agárralo de espalda y

Tsukune: Destello Rodante de Pegaso

N: Con esa técnica hace un suplex de lucha libre que hiere más a Loki, logra sobrevivir pero muy debilitado

Loki: No eres más que un simple caballero no puedes derrotarme

N: Loki al final cayó muerto por no aguantar más el daño que recibió y en ese mismo instante llegan Moka y las demás

Moka: Tsukune

Tsukune: Chicas que hacen aquí

Kurumu: Lo mismo te preguntamos

Yukary: Tsukune estuviste increíble que fue todos esos poderes que lanzaste

Ruby: Quien este guerrero que derrotaste

Tsukune: Bueno no sé cómo decirlo pero les advierto que es una historia muy larga, lo que puedo decirles que ese tipo que derrote se llama Loki y es un guerrero sagrado al servicio de Odín, lo que puedo decir que nuestros poderes eran casi iguales pero nuestras causas distintas al final gane la batalla, la diferencia entre él y yo fue que el encendió su cosmos para satisfacer sus propias necesidades mientras encendí el mío en pos de la justicia

Moka: No entendió lo eso que quisiste decir pero lo que entendí es que tu luchaste por buenas causas mientras que ese llamado Loki solo para su propio beneficio

Tsukune: Exacto, veo que tienen muchas preguntas más tarde las responderé entendido por ahora mejor que se vayan a un lugar seguro este lugar es muy peligroso para ustedes

Mizore: No Tsukune queremos estar contigo por las buenas y en las malas estaremos al pendiente para cuidarte

Tsukune: Esta bien pero por favor cuando este luchando contra alguien no quiero que se entrometan esto guerreros son más poderosos que un monstruo clase SSS

N: Tsukune sigue adelante y se encuentra con Dolbar que viste una armadura morada con capa roja, Las chicas al sentir el poder que emanaba instintivamente retrocedieron haciendo caso a las advertencia de Tsukune

Dolbar: Veo que los guerreros sagrados no sirvieron para nada, al menos creí que podrían derrotarte a ti pero veo que eso no fue así

Tsukune: Una persona que dice creer en dios debería avergonzarse de tales palabras, vas a conocer mi furia

Dolbar: Ahora soy el propio señor del santuario

N: Comienza la batalla final entre Tsukune de Pegaso y el representante de Odín Dolbar

Ost Seiya -God Warrior vs Saint- link watch?v=0vsoL1UFwM8 (Nota: De verdad deben sintonizar ese tema que es de lo más épicos y memorables de casi toda la serie hasta me atrevo decir que debería estar entre los mejores Ost de anime solo escúchenlo)

Tsukune intenta arremeter un golpe pero Dolbar usa su poderoso cosmos para contrarrestarlo e herir gravemente a Tsukune destruyéndole el casco de la armadura, mientras tanto Asuna junto con Ichika están cerca de donde se encuentra Tsukune, volviendo a la batalla Tsukune da un gran salto para dar un golpe pero Dolbar lo esquiva moviéndose muy velozmente

Tsukune: Increíble se mueve más rápido que los caballeros dorados

N: Dolbar arremete creando una presión de cosmos que derriba a Tsukune destruyéndole la armadura completamente

Tsukune: Jure que protegería a Atenea cueste lo que cueste

Dolbar: Ya me estoy aburriendo. Escudo de Odín

N: Dolbar a través de su Escudo de Odín crea una poderosa corriente de cosmos que adsorbe a Tsukune

Dolbar: Muere

N:Llegan Asuna y Ichika a apoyar a Tsukune y cuando este es adsorbido por el Escudo de Odín, Asuna usa sus cadenas de Andrómeda para salvar a Tsukune logra salvarlo pero Dolbar arremete contra ella atacándola con su presión de cosmos hiriéndola y a la vez destruyéndole la armadura dejándola inconsciente, Ichika en un ataque de furia usa su Furia del Dragón pero no logra afectarle a Dolbar y este vuelve a usar su presión de cosmos para atacarlo fuertemente y destruirle la armadura que al igual que Asuna está inconsciente del ataque

Tsukune: Eran mis amigos Asuna y Ichika

Dolbar: Veo que no sabes comportante aun si estas al borde de la muerte, si sigues así dudo mucho que sirva de algo luchar, hasta para perder hay que hacerlo con honor no te resistas

Tsukune: Desafortunadamente mi problema es que no se rendirme fácilmente. Seguiré combatiendo hasta que salve a Atenea es la única que puede mantener la tierra en paz, ten eso en mente

N: Tsukune da un salto pero Dolbar da uno más alto y golpea fuertemente a Tsukune disparándolo directamente hacia el suelo y Tsukune se vuelve a levantar

Tsukune: No me rendiré

N: Dolbar se acerca a paso lento hacia Tsukune para dar una cruel serie de golpes mortales en varias partes del cuerpo, Moka y las demás horrorizadas de ver como Tsukune está siendo lastimado sin la menor gota de piedad absoluta hasta Yukari y Moka se taparon los ojos de ver como Dolbar masacraba a su amado Tsukune de manera salvaje. Llegan Rito y Shinji en escena pero primero se acerca Rito

Fin del Ost

Tsukune: Rito

Dolbar: Jajajaja Rito acaba con este tonto

Tsukune: Que. Que dices

Dolbar: Los caballeros que dicen ser hermanos están por matarse (mira en donde está colgada Saori) observa será divertido Atenea

Tsukune: Que está sucediendo

N: Rito se pone en pose para ejecutar su Rayo de Aurora pero en vez de apuntar a Tsukune apunta a Dolbar

Dolbar: Pero Rito que estas esperando acaba de una vez con Tsukune, que ya no eres uno de mis guerreros sagrados, que te sucedió

Rito: (Sonrisa de confianza) No lo sé a qué te refieres soy un caballero de Atenea y voy a defenderla

Dolbar: Hm que

Rito: Rayo de Aurora

N: Dolbar salta para esquivar la técnica pero el plan de Rito era disparar al piso y cuando Dolbar aterrizo, Rito corrió hacia para congelarle los pies para que no se moviera molestando mucho a Dolbar

Dolbar: Tendré que recordarte mi gran poder

N: Rito arremete un puño estilo Shoryuken hacia Dolbar haciéndole algo de daño pero Dolbar usa su brazo para agarrar a Rito y apretarlo fuertemente haciendo que Rito perdiera fuerza y caiga en el suelo, Dolbar continua atacando usando su presión de cosmos de tal manera que Rito termino inconsciente

Dolbar: Ja yo tengo el poder de Odín sobre la tierra

Tsukune: Atenea te protegeremos

N: Dolbar concentra su cosmos para dar el golpe final pero cuando lo hace aparece Shinji como escudo para proteger a Tsukune

Tsukune: Shinji

Shinji: Tsukune salva a Atenea

N: Dolbar agarra a Tsukune por la cabeza

Dolbar: Morirás ahora, se acabó Atenea los caballeros no sirven para nada los he derrotado. Sin embargo matare lentamente a tu ultimo caballero espero que disfrutes del espectáculo

N: Inesperadamente aparece un rayo de luz que hace que Dolbar suelte a Tsukune y en el cielo se puede apreciar un brillo dorado que se muestra como el signo zodiacal de Sagitario, todo el mundo se sorprende al verlo en especial las amigas de Tsukune

Moka: Que es eso

Kurumu: No lo sé pero se siente muy poderoso

Yukary: Siento mucha bondad en eso, será un milagro

N: El signo de Sagitario se desvanece mostrándose la armadura dorada de Sagitario que se desprende para vestir a Tsukune para que pueda afrontar a Dolbar

Tsukune: Tengo el poder. Encenderé mis 7 sentidos para salvar a la diosa Atenea, elevare mi cosmos para derrotarte en nombre de la justicia (comienza a elevar su cosmos a gran magnitud)

Dame tu fuerza Pegaso

Meteoros de Pegaso

N: Esta vez Tsukune logra dar un gran daño significativo a Dolbar destruyéndole su armadura sagrada, también aprovecha para sacar el arco dorado de Sagitario para disparar la flecha dorada

Tsukune: Dolbar recibirás la flecha justiciera

Dolbar: Disparas si te atreves Pegaso. Aunque me mates jamás quitaras el hechizo que mantiene prisionera a Atenea jajajaja. Tú y Atenea nunca volverán a este mundo, vamos dispara

Tsukune: Perdón Saori (baja el arma)

Dolbar: Esta es la valentía de los caballeros de Atenea Jajajaja

Frey: Tsukune dispara

N: Frey está escalando la estatua de Odín para rescatar a Saori mientras que porta una espada en la mano derecha

Dolbar: Pero si es Frey

Frey: Tsukune yo me encargare para romper el hechizo que aprisiona a Saori, tú elimina a Dolbar

Dolbar: Detente Frey la ira de Odín caerá sobre todos nosotros

Frey: Tu malvado líder religioso serás destruido. Si Atenea logra perdónanos el honor de Asgard será lavado y Atenea nos protegerá

Dolbar: Note atrevas Frey (usa su presión de cosmos para atacar a Frey)

N: Frey sigue escalando mientras resiste del temible poder de Dolbar Dolbar:

Detente (lanza a Frey cayendo en la superficie afilada de la corona de Odín)

Frey: Aaarrggghh (Frey comienza a concentrar su cosmos) Tsukune confió en ti salva a Atenea y al reino de Asgard

Dolbar: No lo permitiré (saca su espada y planea lanzarlo para matar a Frey)

Tsukune: Alto Dolbar

N: Tsukune dispara la flecha atravesando fuertemente a Dolbar mientras que Frey usa su espada y lo clava en la corona de Odín para deshacer el hechizo

Frey: ¡ATENEA!

N: El barco que aprisiona a Saori es elevado hacia el cielo y Saori se cae dando por terminado el hechizo y Tsukune logra salvarla cosa que molesto a Moka y a las demás chicas. La estatua de Odín se derrumba y entre los escombros de la estatua aplasta a Dolbar matándolo finalmente

Tsukune: Estas bien Saori

Saori: Si, gracias Tsukune

N: Ost de Saint Seiya Under the Wood of the World Tree Link: watch?v=_SLZNuyDvec (Nota: Otro gran tema que no debe pasar desapercibido por todo buen fan de Saint Seiya, solo escuchen semejante pieza musical)

Después de que la estatua de Odín se derrumbó el cielo se aclareció viéndose el profundo azul que lo caracteriza y de la tierra comenzó a crecer pasto dando vida a hermosas flores y gran pradera como si la paz y vida que caracterizan a estas tierras volvieran y en donde se encuentra nuestros valientes guerreros sale a un gran árbol de tamaño descomunal que es apreciado por todo el mundo, el árbol de imponente tamaño es El Árbol de la Vida.

Después de la batalla en Asgard nuestros héroes más sus amigas volvieron a Japón, en el trascurso del viaje todas las preguntas que hicieron las amigas de nuestros caballeros fueron respondidas, entre las amigas Moka, Houki, Laura, Rin, Charlotte, Mizore, Asuka, Mari, Rei y Yami mostraron interés en formar parte del ejercito de Atenea como doncellas para luchar por el bien y la justica

Fin del Ost y del especial

**Notas del autor: Muy buenas queridos lectores espero que hayan disfrutado de este especial como yo escribiéndola, siempre quise hacer un capítulo especial en honor a esta película aquí el link si quieren verla ( watch?v=3Ru7O-uZZLI) saben pensaba hacer este especial como un experimento o preparación de como seria la secuela del fic que será titulado Los Guerreros de Odín que se basara exclusivamente en la saga de Asgard del anime pero con los obvios cambios, quiero que este especial sea un promotor de la secuela como lo fue la película que quise homenajear para hacer la saga de Asgard**

**Como agradecimiento especial al usuario Sekishiki por dar mensajes privados dando buenas ideas y consejos, te lo agradezco y espero que sigas subiendo más capítulos de sus historias que son muy buenas y 100% recomendables**

**Recuerden quise hacer este especial para experimentar espero muchos reviews o comentarios sobre su opinión si hay detalles que no les gusto por favor hacérmelo saber para mejorar en la secuela ya planeada, y al igual que Sekishiki pueden enviarme mensajes privados a mi cuenta para dar su aporte al fic recuerden estoy abierto a buenas ideas Esto es todo y hasta la próxima, los veré en Los Guerreros de Odín**


	6. Aviso especial

AVISO ESPECIAL:

Quienes ya han seguido este fic es para anunciarles que ya llego la secuela oficial titulada Los Guerreros de Odin que toma lugar en la Saga de Asgard, pueden ir a mi canal para leerlo o de plano ir a la secion de Anime x overs para leer el fic

Espero que les gusten, me despido


End file.
